Dabbling in the Fine Arts
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: The Avengers have decided to recruit a member of high society, one who only plays in the government for fun. She is sarcastic, egotistic and all around an exact clone of Tony Stark. But with Bruce, her persona is completely altered. Bruce/OC Post Movie. Dark moments. Smut. Drug use. Angst. Mentions of self-harm. Drama. Surprises in store.
1. Chapitre Un

_(A/N: Really, most of what I'm going to say is going to be at the bottom of the chapter, so read that there. This is just for warnings. This is rated T for now, but it will have sex in it later, so when I get to that point, I will change the rating. I'm trying to make this multi-chapter but we'll see. This is Bruce/OC with past mentionings of other characters and the OC, plus the characters together.)_

* * *

Blinding LED lights flashed everywhere as hundreds of pictures were being taken. Photographers, fans, managers, and celebrities flocked the Kodak Theatre in Hollywood, ready for the movie event of the year. One could see Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt if they squinted far enough, up by the doors, smiling as they walked in to see another fabulous movie of theirs, or Sandra Bullock signing autographs for the teenage fans. Of course there were other celebrities there, not just the actors. Kanye West decided that this would be the outing of the season for him and was with a blonde who had no big name. Billionaires, professional athletes and whoever else could get their hands on the list walked the red carpet, shining bleached smiles and acting nice for the camera.

Darcia Grace, heiress to Grace Industries, stepped out of the black Beamer, letting the valet take her hand to help her out, and flashing a bright, red-lipstick coated smile to everyone. She too chose tonight to make her monthly outing, opting out of her usual charity function in order to gain more press. As much as Darcia loved playing the role as a genial, child-loving and very charitable billionaire, she'd much rather attend a much more public gathering, one considered fun compared to giving soup to the underfed. As she took her first steps in Louboutin heels and an Oscar de la Renta dress, she felt in the middle of glory. Everyone cheered for her, demanding her attention and calling her name loudly. She grinned at everyone, posing for pictures and waving at the younger kids. These were the events she loved the most; next to the Oscars of course.

"Miss Grace! Please, just a quick interview!" One fashion magazine called, and she complied, walking over gracefully and giving the interviewer a small but gracious smile.

"Hello," she said, her voice like an angel's whisper, her eyes shining. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Jackie. Jackie Hart. Thank you for speaking with me!"

"Oh, no problem at all. What magazine are you from?"

"CQ, Miss Grace," the reporter said nervously, fumbling to turn on her recording device.

Darcia laughed. "Please, don't call me that, I sound like a schoolgirl. Darcia is just fine."

"Oh, o-of course. Um, I will make this quick then, Darcia," the reporter stammered, savoring the way she said 'Darcia.' Darcia nodded, glancing around to see that a Porsche had just driven up, and all of the attention going to the person climbing out of the front seat. "Who are you wearing?"

Darcia brought her attention back to the interviewer. "Oscar, and Louboutin, of course. Though the jewelry is mine, as always."

"Brilliant. Is the dress from his Winter collection?"

"Actually, Spring. He only had the designs when I decided that I wanted it. So I guess you could say that I'm wearing the prototype," Darcia laughed.

The reporter joined in shortly. "Of course. And what's going on with your company? Anything big coming out? New weapons, or in your case, jewelry? I like the earrings, by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" she said, sincerely, moving her long hair behind her ear to show off the glowing blue piercing. "They're a prototype and I think they'll become my signature look, which of course means no one else can have it!" she laughed shortly. "Anyway, the company. I can't really divulge on the weaponry, as the Big Man wouldn't be too pleased. He's working on a new project you see. Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well, our little secret, eh?" she winked. "Well, us and the rest of the world's secret, at least."

The reporter laughed. "Your secret is safe with us. Now, if you will, can you tell us anything about the gover-"

"And how am I the only one not getting an interview around here? I find that hardly fair."

Darcia turned around to see Tony Stark standing behind her, clad in a rather expensive Armani suit. "Tony! How lovely that you should come in. Speak of the devil, as they say. We were just talking about my father's advancements in weaponry. Anything you like to put in, since you were once so heavy into the field of general warfare yourself?" she grinned, winking at the handsome man.

"Of course. Don't get too carried away. I heard your dad's making a mean investment in tanks, and if he's using my Iron Man suit as any blueprint, then he needs to know the possibilities of...disaster." Tony said, flashing an extremely fake smile at the reporter. Darcia rolled her eyes.

"Because nothing can be compared to the Iron Man, am I correct?"

"Absolutely. Now, if you'll excuse us sweetheart, I believe the movie is about to start," he winked at the reporter and escorted Darcia off with him, holding her arm and grinning to the cameras with a certain debonaire. The reporter objected meekly, but went unheard. "I've got to talk to you about something," he murmured, waving to a news camera.

"And you have to do it on the only night I get to have fun?" she replied, following suit.

"Please. You're always having "fun." Or whatever you call," he looked down at her, underneath his sunglasses, "what you do."

She peered up at him. "I'm impressed. I only smell a fragment of Bourbon. Cutting off, eh?"

"Yes, well, Pepper thinks it's bad for my health or something. Anarchy, I say. I'm perfectly fine." For extra measure, Tony knocked on his Arc Reactor. "Speaking of which, I see you've been messing around with forbidden toys." he inquired, brushing back her light brown hair to reveal her dazzling earrings.

"Do you like them? They remind me of you, minus the smartass remarks and ego."

"Charming as ever. Where did you get those anyway? The leftover blueprints have been destroyed."

"I made them, without your help, thank you. You should've answered my call a few weeks back. It's rude to keep people waiting."

"I was kind of busy. You know, saving the world and all."

"Let's not be too proud of ourselves, Stark." she replied, complying with a photographers request for a posed photo. "I sure hope nothing spreads about us again. The last time this happened, things went south. And you know how I hate rumors."

"Which is why we stopped it from being a rumor, if I remember correctly."

"You do."

Tony grinned. "It's nothing we can't handle. We're two friends going to an event together. That's it. Plus, the world knows I'm dating Pepper. And you're still dating that soccer player right? Torres or whatever? From Chelsea?"

"Eugh, not anymore. He was too whiny, "Why can't I ever score? Why won't you come home early?" Blah, blah, blah. It was annoying."

"And how come I didn't know about this change in relationship status?" Tony asked, mock hurt flashing across his face as the continued their way down the red carpet.

"Maybe if you called me back, I would've told you."

"Fine. I understand where you're going with that. But what I'm saying is-"

She interrupted him. "Please don't tell me you came down from New York to complain about my love life to me. I'm rather not in the mood." Another smile to a photographer, this time demure. Tony held up a peace sign.

"Of course not. I came on important business. On regards of SHEILD," he paused for dramatic effect, letting that sink in.

"SHEILD? What about them this time? We've already dealt with them once before when the Demigod came to New Mexico. Is he back?"

Tony bobbed his head. "Yes and No. Thor is here, but that's not entirely what this is about. We need your...area of expertise...for a small mission."

"Ugh, Tony. You know I only get into government issues when I have too much time on my hands. These days, I don't seem to have enough time to eat, much less be a nanny to a bunch of superheroes."

He stopped walking, standing in front of her, hands up. "No no no. We have Pepper as our nanny this time. We need your help with things like these," he fingered her earring, "and things like these," he grabbed her hand, looking at her fingers. She snatched her hand away.

"Don't cause speculation, Stark. I don't want the press hacking questions as to why you're so interested in my fingertips. Not many people know about them."

"Sorry." He did not sound sorry at all. "All I'm saying is," he started walking again, reaching the doors to the theatre, "come with me to New York, tomorrow. I have my plane waiting at your airfield."

"Of course you do," she turned around and gave one last smile and wave to the crowd, Tony following suit. "Fine, I'll come. But I'm not promising anything. And you owe me a Scotch. You ruined my night." She turned from him and walked through the door.

* * *

_(A/N: So, we'll see how this goes, but I'm going to try to make this a story. If you've caught on to my other dreadful stories, you'll know that it takes me a lifetime and a half to continue it. I.E. Ghosts in the Graveyard and that one LOTR one I don't even remember the name of. *insert sheepish snicker* But I'm really trying with this one and I have so much inspiration and I've been drawing certain scenes and I've planned out what's going to happen...so really, it just depends on if I feel like it. Hopefully I will seeing as how I have no real exams of importance coming up. But, please, do enjoy this, read and review, as I ask my lovely readers so much, and with your guidance and constructive comments, maybe I can actually finish a full length story. Let's hope. I own nothing but the main character.)_


	2. Chapitre Deux

"I hope you've packed enough. You never seem to be good at that sort of stuff," Tony said as Darcia sat down in the large chair, a Stewardess asking if she wanted a drink before lift off.

"I'm good at packing, I just tend to leave a lot of extra room for shopping. Barneys has a good private collection now, I hear. And I have a gala next month to attend. I just bought a Vermeer, if you haven't heard. And Scotch, please. On the rocks. Though it doesn't count as the drink you owe me."

"I did hear actually. Congratulations. I'm sure the price wasn't worth it."

"All the more reason to own it," she interjected, making an 'ooh' sound as the stewardess brought her drink to her.

"I completely agree. But you know I wasn't talking about gowns or whatever it is you females like to wear. Your training outfits, or your fighting outfits."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got them. Packed as an afterthought, really," she replied, taking a generous sip from her drink, then sighing. "This is the stuff."

"One of the reasons I like you, Grace. You take it like a man. No fruity drinks," he smiled and ordered a drink as well, leaning back in his chair. "Chess?"

"You play chess?" she responded, an eyebrow raised.

"One of my many past times," Tony shrugged.

"All right," she said, setting her drink on the small table in between them. "I call black."

* * *

Tony and Darcia sat in the back seat of an overpriced car (their favorite), the driver breaking the speed limit (bribed, of course), after their flight. Tony spoke up, toying with the rim of his water bottle. "You should know, I'm having house guests at the moment. The place has just been renovated due to circumstances beyond my control-"

"Yes, I've heard. _Loki_."

"...so, the Tower is being used as an apartment complex slash business office. For all the Avengers."

"All?" She quirked up at this, shifting an ear as if it could make her hear better.

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p' and looking out the window.

"Interesting..." she mused, looking out her window as well. She had yet to meet all of the Avengers. Obviously Tony, and Thor, but she also knew Clint from when she decided to learn archery a few months back. She had heard of Steve Rogers, the first superhero that was frozen for nearly 70 years, but she had yet to meet him. Timing and all. Then there was Natasha, of whom she heard a lot about (mainly, in the beginning, of Tony complaining over the phone how hot she was) and was interested to see how she could move. _She would make a great sparring partner._ Finally, there was Bruce Banner. She was very interested in meeting him, even though he was slippery to catch. By the time she found out he was in Calcutta, he had disappeared with the Black Widow and left nothing but broken syringes in his wake. She was disappointed that she could never succeed in meeting the infamous doctor (or his large problem), but now that she knew he was going to be staying in the same quarters as her, she allowed a small smile of victory align her face.

* * *

_(A/N: Oh wow! I've gotten so many alerts from my story in the...what, hour?...that I put it up in. I am astounded. None of my other works got so much of a response, except for maybe Inopportune Moments and that only with favorites. You guys rock. And instead of going to bed like I should be doing (I have a long day at work tomorrow), I have decided to post another chapter. Don't expect this kind of quickness all the time though, haha. I do try to maintain a social life. I'm only a college student, after all. Though, I have decided that if I ever run out of inspiration, I'm going to go see the Avengers again in theaters. We'll see how that goes though...my wallet does have a say in most things. Keep reading!)_


	3. Chapitre Trois

"We're here, Mr. Stark," the driver spoke grimly, getting out of his spot to open Darcia's door for her, and then Tony's.

"Thanks, Jameson," Tony replied, patting him on the back and slipping him a hundred or two.

"What are the chances that his name is actually Jameson?" Darcia snapped to the billionaire as she grabbed her two suitcases from the trunk.

"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Stark. My name can be Jameson as long as you want, Mr. Stark!" the driver jumped into the car happily, probably going home to his wife for the evening.

"Now it is," Tony replied in his cocky, slightly sarcastic way of talking, a grin pulling up at the corner of his lips.

"Are you still stuck on that incident? It happened five years ago, Tony. Let it go," Darcia said, rolling her eyes and walking into the building for the first time. Tony, now alone, hurried after her.

"I don't think I invited you in yet. I like to be asked first," he said once he caught up to her at the elevator.

"Here, hold these," was all Darcia said, pushing her luggage into his arms and pushing the button that said 'PENTHOUSE.'

Tony immediately dropped the stuff, grimacing. "I don't like to be handed stuff."

"I know. Get over it. That's a weird quirk of yours. Seriously," she looked at him, eyes smoldering. "You don't like to be handed things? I could expect you don't like feet or something, but handed stuff? That's a little over the top."

"I don't like feet either, actually."

Darcia rolled her eyes and as the bell rang for the door to open to the penthouse, she said over her shoulder, "Those suitcases aren't going to bring themselves in. Chop, chop, Iron Man," walking into the grand foyer.

Pepper Potts looked up from her laptop, where she was discussing something with a red-headed girl (who Darcia assumed was Natasha) and saw the newcomer. "Darcia! It's great to see you've made it. Where's Tony?"

"Long time no see, Pepper. Don't worry, he's decided to help me with my bags."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "I feel like this decision was coerced out of him."

Darcia smirked. "If you placed a bet, you'd win it."

Just then, Tony came in, having decided to grab her luggage and dropped in unceremoniously at her feet. "And how did you even log into the passcode without me looking? Or know the code, as a matter of fact? Seriously!" he scoffed at her before giving Pepper a kiss.

"You're not the only one with a quick brain, Tony. Let's remember that."

Pepper laughed at Darcia's comment before turning her attention to the red head. "Oh, this is Natasha Romanov, Agent of SHEILD. Natasha, this is Darcia Grace, heiress to the Grace Industry."

Natasha got up and met Darcia halfway, where they both shook hands. "Great to finally meet you. I've heard plenty. All good, of course," Darcia said, smiling.

"You too. Tony here never shuts up about you whenever the news of some big event comes on."

"He brags too much about me. But I won't deny it, I am pretty good," she grinned.

"My god, she's a copy. How will we ever put up with two if we can barely handle one?" a voice said, coming from a hallway. The four of them turned around to see Clint Barton, smirking.

"Clint! It's been awhile!" Darcia said, happily, rushing over to hug the man. "Looking good, my man. Despite the comment I so disapprove of. I am nothing like Stark."

He hugged her back, laughing. "You are everything like him and the denial is what's funny."

She shrugged. "I do my best. I suppose I have learned from the master. Praise Tony Stark." Darcia raised her hands to the air, about to say something else about the "all mighty Iron Man" before she burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I'm not going to give him any more of an ego boost than where it already stands, godlike."

"Too late," Tony grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Darcia changed the subject. "All right, where am I staying? Somewhere nice, I hope. With those sheets I like."

"It's all been arranged," Pepper said, smiling. "You will be down the hall from Thor."

"Brilliant! Where is that hunk? I need to scold him for not visiting me the last time he was here. Tsk tsk." For added measure, she put her hands on her hips and looked around, a pout on her face.

"I think he's in the lab, actually. With Dr. Banner. They were doing some tests on the differences between godlike blood and human blood. That means that Steve should be down there as well," Pepper said.

Clint spoke up, "I'll take her. I suppose I need to go keep an eye down there anyway, as Fury instructed." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. Thanks so much on all of the story alerts! I've been at work all day so I haven't had a chance to write at all, and now I'm going to watch 13 Going on 30 for more Mark Ruffalo inspiration. But enjoy! I hope you like it! Please review, too!)_


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Down two (or was it three?) levels of stairs (Darcia wanted to work her legs after being stuck in a plane and two cars), Clint and Darcia were walking down the hallway to the lab that Tony so generously gave to Dr. Banner. The others opted to stay in the penthouse, Tony with a drink, discussing possible ideas for new equipment. "I saw you on the television last night. Pepper had it on, looking for Tony and to see if he was as discreet talking to you as he should have been...which he wasn't, by the way," Clint grinned. "You looked great."

"Oh thanks. I quite liked the dress. Pity I can't ever wear it again."

"I don't understand why you rich girls do that. Natasha wears the same stuff over again like it's nothing, same with Pepper. But then I see celebrities that will wear an expensive dress once and then stow it away in their closet as if it's a winter coat and they're in the Bahamas."

"Face saving, I think. I wouldn't be "Hollywood" enough if I didn't conform to the laws of high fashion."

"Right," Clint said, rolling his eyes. "Well, here we are. Do you want me to come in with you or are you fine being the new girl on the playground?" He grinned.

"Ha-ha. You get a joke every once in awhile. I'll be fine, big man. I can tie my own shoes and everything," she replied, winking before punching in the same passcode she used to hack the elevator. "Don't you have to check on them, though?"

"Nah, just did. I just wanted to chat up. See you upstairs," Clint said, waving behind his back before he disappeared down the hallway.

The door slid open as she shouted a 'later' back at him, and she walked in, being forced to blink a couple times under the harsh fluorescent lights. Upon regaining her sight, she was greeted with three pairs of inquisitive eyes, two in confusion, one in shock and then delight.

"Darcia! Daughter of Grace! You have come at last, my friend," Thor said, grinning broadly as he wrapped his huge arms around her.

"Careful big guy. I'm delicate," she laughed. "It's good to see you too. While I find your reason justifiable, I can't believe you didn't visit me a few months ago!"

"Ha! Such big words from such small girl. Come, I shall introduce you to my friends." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the lab table, where Bruce had put down his medical tools and took off his glasses, and Steve hopped off the barstool.

"Darcia Grace. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain," Darcia said, shaking Steve's hand. "I've heard great things."

"I can't say I've heard the same for you, but it is nice to meet you, Miss Grace," he smiled, his cheeks tinting.

Darcia rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Please. Don't call me that. You've no idea how much I get that. I'm not a girl."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"Ugh, and no ma'am, either. You're too traditional, Captain," she winked at him before turning her attention to the man she was most curious about. "Dr. Banner. 8 PHds and a knack for destroying things with just a switch of the mind. I've been most anxious to meet you. And your little side kick. Or, a big one, rather."

Bruce gave a timid smile, meeting her eye for a split second before dropping his gaze. "I am pleased to meet you as well, Miss-" he seemed to remember himself and fixed his words, "er, Darcia, if I may."

"Please do. If I hear a Miss or Ma'am or whatever one more time, I'll blow. Not to jab at you, or anything. Strictly a figure of speech," she said, thinking that she might have upset him with her earlier comment.

"You're fine," he replied, the small smile staying in place. Darcia frowned at the lack of emotion (or, you know, eye contact) but brushed it off. She knew he was a reserved person.

"Right. So what are you guys doing? You know, if I can stay. I don't want to be a burden." She almost didn't recognize the words coming out of her mouth. Did she just ask for permission to sit in a chair and study them? Wow. The things she'd do to get to know the doctor more.

"Of course. I'm just comparing the blood samples of Thor, Steve and myself to see how the cell count differs from one other depending on our conditions. Actually, it would be great if you could stay, if you don't mind letting me have some of your blood. It would be interesting to compare the three of us to an actual fully normal person," Bruce said, getting intense about his work. He looked her in the eyes for almost the entire time before he realized what just happened and dropped his gaze once again. Give and take.

Darcia shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. It'll be fun. Though, I don't think I'm fully normal," she said, adding the last sentence quietly, as an afterthought almost. It seemed only Bruce heard as his lips turned into a small frown, his brows furrowing. Steve and Thor had engaged themselves in a particularly animated discussion about a Midgard Serpent (or something like that, she seemed to get lost whenever Thor brought up anything about Asgard that didn't sound remotely Earthly) and had ignored most of the last two minutes. "Look," she whispered, as to not draw the attention of the other two, "I'm sorry if I offended you with any of my Hulk-related comments. I am too much like Tony, I'm afraid." She added a little side smile, placing her hand on Bruce's as she spoke. He jumped from the contact and immediately flushed.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry if I gave you any misleadings..." he said just as quietly. Darcia pursed her tinted lips. Getting to him would be a lot harder than she thought.

"So how do you want me?" she finally asked, forgetting her slight irritation with the good-looking doctor.

"Wh-what?" he responded, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes going wide. His face flushed a brilliant red and he seemed to be panicking. She didn't understand what had just happened, but now Steve was watching them closely, despite the fact that Thor was going on about one of his many victories.

"Uh, how do you want me to be for the blood drawing?" she thought she was more confused than he was surprised.

"Oh. Oh, right. Um, okay, just," he coughed slightly, his color fading back to the tan he had. It was then that she realized what she said could have been misconstrued as something sexual. She almost collapsed trying to hold in her laughter. He was so mild-mannered! So meek! It was humorous to think that she might have had more sex in the last six months than he did in his entire life. No, wait. She frowned. Now that she thought about it, that wasn't funny at all. Kind of sad. She had heard of a Betty Ross character, a girl who he married but then left because of his self-destructing habits, but it just now dawned on her: what if he doesn't have that much experience at all? He was so young and still fresh in his Hulk character when he was with Betty, what if they never actually consummated the marriage? Why is she thinking about this? It's none of her business. So why does she care? _Because he's a challenge._

"I like challenges," she murmured, definitely too quiet to hear correctly.

Indeed, Bruce responded. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Sorry, go on," she flushed at the thought that she had not heard a word he said.

"Actually, I finished talking awhile ago. You seemed to have been having...an inner battle, which I agree can be pretty thought-consuming," a flicker of pain shot through his face just brief enough so that only a person paying absolute close attention could have noticed, like her. She frowned again, somewhat guilty.

"Well, what were you saying?" she smiled prettily, trying to make up for her lack of attention.

He seemed unfazed by her smile, though. He plastered on that (what she is assuming) trademark soft smile and started talking again as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I'll need to take quite a bit of blood, so it may be best if you sit in a chair with a back or lie down. You might want to pull her hair back, if possible, too." His eyes lingered on her straight hair before he looked for a few medical tools on his lab table.

"All right," she said, standing up straight (she was leaning against the counter) and looking around for a high-backed chair, though finding none, she resigned to laying down on the examination table, throwing her hair up in a ponytail with a rubber band she grabbed from the counter. She felt awkward and slightly nostalgic (though not entirely in a good way) but remained still and calm anyways (through a series of deep breaths she caught through segment of yoga she was walking past in the gym), waiting for the good doctor to begin.

"Maybe if you're good, you'll get a cookie," Bruce said quietly, smiling. It took Darcia a full ten seconds before she realized he was making a joke, at which she started laughing. Bruce seemed immune to her laughter though (which she though was odd; she had a very appealing laugh, she knew) and patiently asked her to roll up her sleeve on her sweater. She looked down at her outfit and frowned immediately.

"I can't do that, it's cashmere. No rolling allowed."

He quirked an eyebrow, thinking a moment before responding, "I can't take your blood if there is fabric in the way. I can't feel for the vein."

She pursed her lips before sitting up quickly, making the doctor jump. Thor and Steve were now looking at her. "Ah, Darcia, you are going to have a test done on you as well? Excellent! The more the merrier!" Thor said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Sorry if this bothers you boys, but I have to take my sweater off. I can't roll cashmere. Don't worry about me though, I'm fine in my own skin," she seemed to chuckle ironically at the end of this, a private joke to herself, before taking her hands to the end of her sweater and pulling it over her head. Sitting in her bra (a very sexy one, mind you, one of Victoria's Secret's newest Angel bras), she gently folded the expensive fabric before handing it to Bruce. "Please put that somewhere, gently. No wrinkles. They're a bitch to get out."

She glanced at Thor and Steve: Thor was staring openly at her before he seemed to regain himself and excuse himself, saying loudly, "I shall not see such a good friend in a state of undress as this. It is unfair." And before she could stop him with a "No, really, Thor, it's fine," he had left the laboratory. Steve on the other hand, had his face a seemingly permanent shade of scarlet, and tried (but failed) to not stare at her before excusing himself entirely, and quickly. Old fashioned.

"I feel kind of bad. Steve seemed in complete shock. I guess I'm not used to having someone from the forties here. You're...all right, right?" she asked, looking over at Bruce.

He was by the lab table, head down and examining a few tools with all his concentration before coughing and saying, "Yeah, he's a little bit old fashioned, you could say." He seemed to ignore the last question and instead walked over to the table, an intense look on the needle and tube he was holding. "I'll need you to make a fist and, uh, not move." She tried to catch his eye (not succeeding) but decided to stare at his slightly reddened face, making a fist as he asked. "This, uh," his eyes flickered up to hers for the briefest moments, "might sting."

"Hit me with your best shot," Darcia replied. Idly, Pat Benatar's voice popped in her head, and she couldn't help but humming the song. She jumped slightly when Bruce put his cold fingers on her arm, leaning over her and keeping all eye contact on the crease of her elbow. He muttered a sorry. "You're fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

His shy smile reappeared. "For that reason, I don't get too close to people." As if he could sense she was about to interject, he continued talking, "That's a good song. It's been a long time since I've heard it. Take a deep breath, please."

Giving up on trying to placate him, she resolved to continuing this conversation. At least they were talking at all. But first she took her breath, letting it out as he stuck the needle into her vein. "Yeah, I don't imagine they'd have great radio signal in India." He smiled in response. She forced back a sigh. "Well, you've had to of heard some music lately. I know Tony is a fan of hard rock, among other things."

He took a moment before responding, prodding at the tube to make the blood flow easier. She winced slightly. "He does play AC/DC a lot. And that other band, Black Serpent or something like that."

"Black Sabbath?" Seeing his nod of recognition, she continued, "That's one of his favorite bands."

"And your favorite band?" his eyes flickered up to hers as he asked that, staying on them long enough before a thought seemed to come to his mind and he dropped his gaze.

"I like AC/DC too," she said quietly. "Though I think Aerosmith is my favorite, overall. Do you have a favorite?" she added the last question as an afterthought.

"It's been awhile," he replied after a few seconds, withdrawing the needle and grabbing an alcohol pad and bandaid. "I've grown used to folk music, the kind that the Indian children would sing, hymns, ballads." His eyes flicked to hers for a second before he swabbed the bleeding and put the bandaid on.

Before he could continue any further, the lab doors swung open and Tony walked in, chewing on something. "Woah woah woah, what do we have here?" He took in the sight of Bruce leaning over Darcia, her shirt off. He seemed to either fail to notice the packet of blood or chose to ignore it. "If I would've known this is how you run 'blood testing'," he used hand quotes, swallowing whatever he was eating, "then I would've come down here a long time ago, Banner." Bruce flushed before taking the blood packet, writing Darcia's name on the container, and setting it next to two others.

"Not everyone is as obsessed with sex as you are, Tony. Get your head out of the gutter before it gets stuck," Darcia snorted back, sitting up slowly and feeling only the tiniest bit dizzy. Bruce turned around, forgot that she was indecent and immediately back turned around to gather her sweater. He looked away as he handed her the fabric, Tony watching the interaction with mild curiosity, Darcia ignoring him and putting it on with care (which also required her getting the nonexistent wrinkles out and flattening her hair).

"Too late," he grinned finally, "But sorry to ruin the moment. Guess you're not too into threesomes, eh doctor?" Tony said, making the moment even more awkward for Bruce.

"Not with you," Darcia bit, getting off of the table and giving Tony a look.

"Ouch. That stung a little. I feel it," Tony said, prodding his heart, "here." He nodded, as if reassuring himself. Even Bruce didn't have the restraint to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we were just about to go get cookies, I think," Darcia said, flashing a smile to Bruce, who nodded shyly.

"Oh, good. You know, Pepper makes these fabulous Macadamia Nut cookies, or whatever they're called. I'll have her whip some up. And in the mean time, we can discuss how you got your hands on those tiny arc reactors," Tony rambled, leading the way out of the lab. Bruce held the door open for Darcia, who smiled graciously at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tiny arc reactors?"

The only answer he got was her pointing to her earrings, a sly smile on her face.

* * *

_(A/N: POW. I completely forgot how fabulous 13 Going on 30 was. Sooooo much inspiration, not to mention you guys. Who all utterly rock. I'm working on the next chapter now so lemme know what you think and what you wanna see!)_


	5. Chapitre Cinq

"My god Pepper, these are fabulous. Paula Deen couldn't make these as well as you do," Darcia said between mouthfuls of cookies, an expression of pure euphoria on her face.

"Oh, come on. They're not _that_ good," she replied, though smiling guiltily.

"I was the one that suggested them, wasn't I?" Tony said offhandedly, taking a drink of coffee.

"Gotta hand it to you, Stark. This was a pretty good idea," Clint replied. Thor seemed to agree, basically pouring the plate of cookies down his throat.

"I do get those every once in awhile, or, more accurately, all the time," Tony replied with a straight face. The group was seated in more-or-less a circle around the glass coffee table Pepper and Natasha were at earlier. Steve was nowhere to be seen, which only mildly concerned Darcia as she had her full attention on Bruce, out of the corner of her eye. He was chewing carefully on a piece of a cookie, all attention on the ground, a small smile on his face. He had a pretty cute smile. "Yeah, Darcia, are you now going to tell me how you came across my blueprints?" she heard, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she responded, blinking.

Tony raised an eyebrow before continuing, "How did you get access to my blueprints for the arc reactor? I'm curious."

All eyes turned to her, including Bruce's. "Oh that's easy. A few months ago, I decided to take another branch into the jewelry business, one that somewhat mixed with my father's work. A guy I helped out once owed me a favor and since you never responded," she threw a pointed look at both Tony and Pepper, who said 'Hey, I tried. He doesn't listen' in defense. "I had him hack your computer system and email me the file. Don't worry though, I was watching him the whole time. And I only took the blueprints, along with some other minor things you don't need to know about." She gave a cheesy smile.

"Wait, since when are you building an arc reactor?" Clint asked, half-impressed.

"Built, is the correct term you're looking for, Barton," Natasha replied for Darcia. "She's wearing it as we speak." Eyes shot from the agent to the heiress.

Darcia held her hands up in mock surrender. "You got me. I'm creating jewelry with an unlimited power source. Typical woman, I know." The group laughed, except for Bruce, who stared at her oddly before turning away.

"Anything else we need to know about you then? You have eleven toes that help you dismantle bombs or anything?" Steve asked, walking from a hallway, flushed with his hair rustled.

"Ah, he is back! Where have you been off to, my friend? Battling gypsies and nymphs, as you have once said?" Thor boomed, grinning at the boy, who blushed.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that's a metaphor on masturbation," Tony chimed in, quietly. Pepper nudged him with her elbow. Darcia blushed slightly, remembering seeing Steve with a tent in his pants when she took her shirt off. Unconsciously, she cast her eyes to Bruce's pants, as if she could tell if he thought her as appealing as Steve apparently had. There was nothing there but the bagginess of the cargo, and as she let out a sigh of relief (or was it disappointment?), her eye caught Bruce's. She held contact as long as she could before answering the Captain's question.

"Actually, I'm pretty good at hacking myself. I just figured that this particular case would've taken a long time (not to mention it would've been a complete waste of energy on my part), so I let the kid do it. I've got a thousand more favors that need to be cashed in, anyway. So I wasn't too worried." She looked at Steve at last.

"Which brings me back to my original point: why are you taking my stuff? Seriously. Don't touch my stuff, no matter how pretty your fingers are," Tony scolded, leaning back against the sofa and putting an arm around Pepper.

Without really thinking about it, Darcia balled up her fists, rubbing her fingertips against her palms. It seemed Bruce was the only one that caught that motion, other than Tony, who had an eyebrow raised. "You should watch how you tread on water, Stark," Clint said, getting up to dig around in the fridge.

"Thank you!" Darcia exclaimed, jumping up and following the man into the kitchen, patting his back and getting a glass for herself. As she engaged him in a conversation (no more likely about training again -she was out of practice- than Tony passing up sex), Thor received the attention of the group.

"One should watch out for her, as she can be taken quickly," he said in his deep voice, something forlorn about it.

"What do you mean?" Natasha responded, a weird emotion on her face. Worry? Jealousy? Hatred?

"She is very fond of the Barton boy, it seems," was all he responded, stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

Natasha stiffened and that was when the emotion registered for Pepper Potts. Pain. Before anything could really get out of hand, Pepper piped up, "I wouldn't worry about that too much. She doesn't really go for the guys who are too sure of themselves. Take this one for instance," she jabbed her thumb towards Tony, "the funniest thing happened...what, five years ago?"

"Ugh, not this again," Tony whined, dropping his head back against the couch. Now everyone was intrigued, staying quiet for Pepper.

"Well, Tony and Darcia attended a ceremony or something like that together (another publicity stunt), and after the after party, they decided to have an after-after party at Darcia's beach house."

"Which I still regret that decision," Tony said, bitterly.

"What? Having an after-after party with a heiress?" Steve inquired, his cheeks tinting.

"No, going to her beach house." He adopted a high, dramatic voice, "'But Tony, it'll be soo much faster. Your place is farther away!'"

"Can I continue?" Pepper said, irritably. Everyone silenced. "By the way, she doesn't sound like that." Tony snorted. "Anyway, the next day, Darcia was nowhere to be found and Tony woke up with the reportedly biggest hangover of his life," she sent him a quick glare to which he smiled gloriously. "and stark naked," everyone sniggered at this, "in her bed. He couldn't find his clothes and wandered downstairs to see her butler with his dry cleaning."

"His name was Jameson," Tony piped in, allowing himself to laugh at his expense.

"Right. Jameson asked him to leave as politely as I did with his one night stands, giving him a ride home and everything. Tony didn't hear from her for six weeks until she left him a message saying, 'Sorry about the rudeness. I only asked Jameson to take out the trash. Friends?'" Everyone laughed loudly, causing Darcia and Clint to look at them from the kitchen for a minute before deciding it wasn't important.

"Where have I heard that before?" Natasha mused, a smile on her face.

"Pepper had to take out a lot of trash for me back in the day," Tony said smugly.

"It seems as if it came back to you, as you call it, karpma?" Thor said.

"Karma, I think you mean," Bruce corrected, his small smile always in place. "So you slept together then?" he asked after a minute.

"There's a song to describe what happened. JARVIS, play track two off of the Back in Black CD, disk two. Max volume," Tony said loudly.

"Yes, sir," the robotic butler said and after a moment, the beginning cords of "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC started blaring. Darcia shouted gleefully and raced over to join the group, who all laughed to the song choice, except for Bruce. Clint followed Darcia, taking a seat next to Natasha.

"I can't stand all of this AC/DC music _all the time_," Clint said, glaring at Tony. "Really, try for Nirvana or Metallica, something better. Please."

"Come on, this is their best song yet!" Darcia said, singing along, very off key.

"JARVIS, cut," Tony said, leaning forward to look at Clint with slitted eyes. Just before he could say something, Steve interjected.

"We'll add singing to your list of imaginary faults," Steve said, a smile on his face. Darcia laughed.

"I'm not the best, but I have fun. And I_ do_ have faults, just not many."

"For instance," Tony said, content in taking over the conversation again, "she's terrible at tracking someone. She wouldn't be able to find Godzilla if she didn't have a GPS device that spoke to her as plainly as possible and he was _right_ in front of her."

"Oh come on, that's not entirely true!" she exclaimed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the pompous bastard. So he did know that she went looking for Bruce. That really didn't surprise her.

"No, really. Don't become a spy, it won't suit you, honey," he winked.

"Whatever."

"So that's it, eh? Bad at directions and singing? That's not the worst He can give you," Natasha said, smiling.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm quite bad at cooking, too. I wouldn't be able to boil water without burning it if I didn't have a butler to do it for me," Darcia laughed, the others joining.

"Okay, fine, I'll give you that. I'm actually pretty good at cooking myself," Natasha laughed.

"She is," Clint agreed before realizing what he said. Everyone's attention turned to him, a hundred questions being thrown at the two agents about their relationship. Speaking very loudly, Clint said to Thor, "Thor, you should tell everyone how you met Darcia! One of your adventures!"

Thor immediately took the spotlight from Clint (the group unwillingly giving it to him as his voice was so loud), slamming his cup down (which shattered), and after an apology, he said, "Ah, that day was a defeat, sadly. I do not recount it much when speaking of war stories, however, this is not a war story. After I went to fetch Mjolnir and was imprisoned, a man came in and talked to me, this man was father of Darcia." Everyone nodded, ushering him on as he took a long pause...

* * *

_(A/N: Don't you just hate me for leaving a cliff hanger? I know you are all just *dying* to know their story. Don't worry, though. I already wrote part of it...I'm just going to finish it off and edit some before I publish. But once again, thank you so, so, SO much for all of the reviews and story alerts/favorites and everything! It makes me so happy! I even got out of bed early on my only day to sleep in to continue writing. I have a lot of homework today so I will probably only post one more chapter (which will be Thor's and Darcia's story, as requested) before I have to do actual work. Plus, my cousin is flying in from Alaska tomorrow and I get to play hostess so I have to clean. ...yay... Anyway, thanks so much guys! All of this means a lot! I hope to hear more from you!)_


	6. Chapitre Six

_Thor immediately took the spotlight from Clint (the group unwillingly giving it to him as his voice was so loud), slamming his cup down (which shattered), and after an apology, he said, "Ah, that day was a defeat, sadly. I do not recount it much when speaking of war stories, however, this is not a war story. After I went to fetch Mjolnir and was imprisoned, a man came in and talked to me, this man was father of Darcia." Everyone nodded, ushering him on as he took a long pause..._

* * *

"Thor, is it?" an older man said after the door shut behind him. He sat down in the chair that was brought in for him, legs on either side of the back, which faced the captured man. Thor nodded. "Well, as unlikely as it all sounds, I find that I believe your story. What are you doing on Earth if you have none of your powers?"

Thor hesitated a moment before telling him. "I was banished from my home by my father. He took my powers."

"Your father- Odin's son?" Thor nodded once again. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. It's never right for a father to kick his son out. My situation was no different so many years ago."

Thor looked at the man. "And what happened? Can you return home?"

The man shook his head. "Sadly, no. My father died in an accident at our company before he could ever apologize. I can never go home. But for you, it's different. You'll find a way to get home and you'll take your hammer with you and I'm sure we'll become great allies."

"What is your name?"

"Michael. Michael Grace."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, son of Grace," Thor said, bowing his head slightly.

"And I you, Thor," Michael replied, bowing as well. He stood up, turning the chair around so it completely faced the demigod. "You have one last visitor before Coulson comes in. Don't harm her." Thor looked at him with a weird emotion, but before he could reply, Michael was at the door, opening it."It's always good to have friends in high places, Thor. Remember that." And he was gone.

A few minutes later, a knock came on the door before it opened slowly, a pair of wide grey eyes peering from behind it. They came into full few, followed by the rest of the body of a young woman, dressed well. She walked into the room, shutting the door purposefully and went over to the chair. "May I sit?" She seemed hesitant.

"Of course," Thor got up from his seat, putting his hands out to offer her the chair. She smiled at the courtesy and sat down daintily.

"My name is Darcia Grace."

"Grace. Daughter of Michael?" Thor asked, an eyebrow quirked.

She nodded. "Yes, Michael is my father." She paused a moment. "Thor, what are you doing here? If you wanted to get anywhere in life on Earth, you shouldn't have gotten wrapped up with the government. Trust me."

"It is of no purpose," he said. "I did not mean to get stuck here. I just need Mjolnir."

"Mjolnir, right. But you couldn't pick it up, much like everyone else."

Thor dropped his head. "It proves I am unworthy. My father placed a seal on it." He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Darcia leaning towards him.

"Thor, you will be worthy, in time. Everyone has to work to gain...worthiness. You're not simply handed it."

"It has not always been so. On Asgard, I was gifted with worthiness everywhere I stepped."

"But this is not Asgard," she replied curtly.

"It is not," he agreed, dropping his head again. She removed her hand.

"Well, I can't tell you how you can prove your worthiness, but I can get you out of here."

He looked up, hopeful but shocked. "How can you do that without getting caught?"

"My father told me that three people found you, so we forged some files and got one of them to come. He'll pick you up after Coulson talks to you. Don't say anything," she whispered, hurriedly. "I must go," she said, louder. "Have a safe trip home, Thor. Hopefully I will see you again."

"You as well, Darcia, daughter of Grace."

She smiled at him, standing up and giving him a big hug as a last gesture. Spontaneity. She whispered in his ear, "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call. I'll leave my information with Jane."

"Thank you," he replied, smiling at her. She smiled back as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"That's it? And now you're all best friends?" Clint asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well if you'd learn to be patient, maybe I could finish the story for you," Darcia said cooly, taking the reigns from Thor. "Continuing, thank you Thor, you shined me well in light," she winked.

"I did not shine you. That is how you were," Thor said, somewhat confused.

"Well in that case, I'm a pretty good person. Didn't realize it."

"Yes you did," most of the group chimed in, Clint rolling his eyes with it.

She waved them off. "Anyway, I didn't hear from him for awhile until I got a call from his Jane, who said that he was getting ready to go into battle. So I came over to them (New Mexico is one hell of a drive though, you should all try it sometime. There are like no cops in the desert) and helped them out with some of their equipment, you know, financially and stuff. It's not like her and Erik needed my brains, anyway," she laughed. "And that's basically it. Thor and I became really good friends, Jane as well, though it's been a couple months since I've last seen her. At that Expo, remember, Tony? You met her."

Tony looked as if he was thinking before he responded, "Yeah, I do, brunette? Raving on about the God of Thunder all the time? Sounded pretty crazy to me," he winked.

Thor stood up. "She is not crazy. She has my highest respect."

"Woah, woah, calm down. I was kidding, big man."

Thor sat down in a huff. "Have you seen her since?" Natasha asked, looking at the demigod.

"No, not yet. She has been put in hiding since the war, which I am sure she is not very pleased of," he laughed.

"We'll work on it," Darcia said, throwing a hopeful smiling at him. Bruce looked up at her, the change in her voice apparent. It seemed as if she had a different personality, to him, one that she hardly showed to other people. Why was she hiding?

* * *

_(A/N: Well there ya go. Thanks for all the support! This is probably all I'll write today (I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK, MY GOD), so I'm sorry about that, but at least you have this to feast on. (; Let me know what you guys think/want to see and I'll keep writing!)_


	7. Chapitre Sept

_"We'll work on it," Darcia said, throwing a hopeful smiling at him. Bruce looked up at her, the change in her voice apparent. It seemed as if she had a different personality, to him, one that she hardly showed to other people. Why was she hiding?_

* * *

"How do you know Clint so well?" Pepper asked.

"That is another story for another time, I think," Clint chimed in, ignoring Natasha's look at him. "Come on, guys, she's been traveling all day. Aren't you tired? You look tired," he nodded his head, as if proving it to Darcia.

She looked at him. "You know when people say someone looks tired, they usually mean they look like hell. Do I look like hell, Barton?"

He grinned sheepishly. "It's just an expression!"

"She does not look like our hell does," Thor piped in. Everyone laughed, causing him to look at them. "What? I do not see her lit with an infernal flame."

"Well she isn't in the ninth circle of hell, she just creates it," Tony teased. Darcia rolled her eyes.

"Including the hotness, Stark?" Natasha said, smiling.

"Actually, according to Dante's _Inferno_, the ninth-circle of hell is cold," Darcia said, nodding her head. Everyone stared at her. "What? I have a lot of time on my hands. I've read all of the classics."

"You were just complaining about not having enough time to eat!" Tony said accusingly. She shrugged.

"I never said that."

"Uh, yeah, you did. I heard you."

"Where's your evidence, Stark?" she bit back. Then, Tony and Darcia got into a heated (and very non-plausible) argument about god knows what because the rest of the group was torn between watching their very comedic routine of dodge-and-weave and Natasha, who just asked Pepper a question.

"Do you ever get...jealous about them? They're very close." Bruce looked up in curiosity.

Pepper thought a moment before answering. "No, not really. They had a thing once and they may flirt a lot, but they don't mean anything serious. Like I said, she doesn't like men who are full of themselves. So I'm not worried." As an afterthought, she added quietly, "You shouldn't worry, either." Natasha seemed comforted and nodded. Bruce, in the sidelines, smiled slyly, as if comforted by this fact as well. Thor and Steve were watching Tony and Darcia with exasperation.

"Stark, that idea is absolutely ridiculous. I'm serious! How could you ever think something like that? Where has your brilliant mind gone to?"

Tony smirked. "So you think I'm brilliant?" He was rewarded with a smack against the head. "What the hell, Grace!"

"Get over yourself," she rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Maybe once you let go of that grudge you hold against me, I will."

"What grudge? Technically, you're the one who should have the grudge."

"I do, in a way. But I'm talking about the _second_ time..." he winked at her, who looked furious.

"We have a signed, _written_ agreement that says we'd never talk about that again!" she whispered furiously, glancing furtively around.

"Oops, it slipped my mind. My bad," he said, a grin of victory on his face. "Pepper!" he said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Why don't you tell the story about the second encounter between me and Darcia."

"Second encounter?" Half the group inquired, including the said assistant.

"Oh, right. You don't know about this one yet. It's good-" Before he could get any further, Darcia chucked a cup full of luke-warm coffee at him, the glass breaking as it hit his reactor, the liquid splashing all over his face. He blinked.

"I've also got a mean swing, Natasha," Darcia said curtly, before getting up and storming out of the room, down the hallway where she knew her room was.

"I think you've ticked her off," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Good thing she doesn't have a problem like you, Brucey-boy," Tony said, taking off his shirt to wipe his face. "Otherwise I would've been dead three years ago!" he laughed, walking towards his bedroom. He stopped before he was out of sight, looking at Pepper expectantly. "Aren't you going to join me? I need you to reach my back as I just. can't. do it."

Pepper reddened slightly before excusing herself and following Tony. "I should get back to the lab. Those blood samples aren't going to compare themselves," Bruce laughed softly before hurrying away.

"He works too much," Clint observed. "Needs to let some steam out. Figuratively speaking, of course. You know what? We should find him a lady friend!"

"I need to let some steam out," Natasha said suddenly, standing up. She looked Clint straight in the eye before walking to her room. He coughed and stood up, trying to be very nonchalant about leaving, but failed as he tripped over a fallen pillow in his haste to get out.

"So that's their relationship," Steve said, slapping Thor on the back, who just looked at him.

* * *

Darcia laid on her bed, wet hair a burden on her skull, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She didn't care to put on clothes. Clothes were just her sins weighing her down, laughing at her now. She didn't have a hard life, in fact, she had a pretty easy one. It was hot in here. She wished she could take her towel off. Well, she can, technically, but she knew that Tony is always just around the corner from a naked woman and she just didn't want to deal with that now. Where is this mood coming from? She sounds like the theme of this book she read once, The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood. It was such a solemn novel. She was nothing like the main character, who was forced to give up everything in a post-apocalyptic, male-dominated world. She was rich and beautiful and could literally have everything she wanted with the snap of her fingers. But why wasn't she happy right now?

She brought her right hand in the air, the bright red nail polish gleaming from the dim light of the candle she lit, her ring casting sparkles as she moved it around. She flipped her hand around so she could see her palm. Studying the grooves of a manicured, polished hand was like studying the creases of a sculpture, in her mind. She looked at her fingers, closing her eyes and opening them again to only see more disappointment. Where there should have been indentures, creases like where Daphne's drapery was falling off in her attempt to escape Apollo in Bernini's breathtaking sculpture (she has been wanting to buy it for a long time, but it would wipe out a bank account, at least, and her father would've been really disappointed in her if she did that), there was nothing. The smoothness of marble; Mary's hands, Teresa's cheek, David's thigh. Bareness. Empty. Like she felt. Her hand fell to the covers and she stared at the ceiling. _What am I doing with my life?_

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I actually had previously written it but I just haven't had the time to publish it. I've got so much stuff going on right now, it's insane. The earliest I will be able to write again will be like, Thursday. I know, but I'm sorry. I need to study for a test now, go to class then I'm going to a concert (fun., for those who are curious)...and then tomorrow I have class and work. Not to mention that I need to entertain my cousin and do homework. gahhhhh. And I got red nail polish on my mouse on my Mac! D: Okay. Enough complaining. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think/want to see and your wish is my command. Also, you should really read the Handmaid's Tale. It's good. I'm reading it for my World Lit class (which I guess is where her mega, all of a sudden, out of nowhere depression comes from. Don't worry, it'll tie in somehow. You'll find out when I do, haha). Thanks for reading!)_


	8. Chapitre Huit

The next morning, Darcia woke up in a frenzy. Her hair, sticking up everywhere because her state of melancholy refused to blow dry it, wouldn't fall down like usual and it was really pissing her off. She decided to just put her hair up in a bun (after spending at least a half an hour trying to tame it, she gave up) and throw on one of her lounge-shirts, as she fell asleep in the towel. After donning an AC/DC tank top (signed, by the way) and a pair of shorts, she walked out of her room and went into the kitchen, where Bruce, Steve and Natasha were sitting, all leaning on the island. She caught sight of Thor and Clint in front of the television, watching what looked to be 'Black Swan.' Tony and Pepper were nowhere to be seen.

"Who is this mortal dancer?" Thor demanded loudly, the morning seeming to have no effect on him whatsoever.

"Natalie Portman, my large friend," Clint replied, a lazy smile on his face that obviously suggested that he got laid last night.

"She looks like Jane," he said back, confused. Darcia looked at the screen, seeing Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis rushing to her bedroom. Ah, the sex scene. But now that she thought about it, Natalie did look like Jane a little bit. Weird. She continued onto the kitchen, getting some orange juice (she didn't eat breakfast) before turning around to face the other three. Natasha, looking as ready for action as ever, held a cup of coffee in one hand and a phone in the other. Steve was reading the newspaper, a bagel forgotten on a plate while Bruce looked as if he stepped out of a coma. He _clearly_ wasn't a morning person. His hair looked like he stood in front of a plane's turbine for an hour, sticking up in places that shouldn't, his slight curls frizzed out. He kept blinking, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee dangerously tight.

"What's with the sex hair, doctor?" she asked, smirking before taking a sip of her juice.

He blinked a couple more times before responding. "What?" Great response.

"Nevermind. Rough night?"

"Uh, no, actually. I slept pretty well, thank you." His hair didn't say that, but oh well.

"So did I," Natasha piped in, putting her phone down.

"Good sex does that to you," Tony said, entering in just a robe. "Trust me from experience." Winking, he went to make two cups of coffee.

"Ah, domesticated now, Stark? What a change," Darcia replied, letting Natasha ignore his comment. "Few years ago and you wouldn't have made yourself coffee, much less someone else's."

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Grace, one seems to realize things when being camped up in a cave for three months. Plus, Pepper would literally kick my ass if I didn't do something for her every once in awhile," he grinned as he got the milk from the fridge.

Steve looked up from his paper, folding it and handing it to Bruce before he spoke. "Are you ready to start training, Darcia?"

She turned to Steve. "Is that today? Are we starting today?"

He nodded. "At least, that's what Fury told us. Right, Stark?"

"I don't know. Not on my to-do list," he mumbled through a mouth of Steve's bagel, which he had just snatched from the Captain's plate. "What is on my to-do list, however, happens to be waiting in my bed." He picked up the two cups of coffee, the bagel sticking out of his mouth and walked out of the kitchen. Steve glared at Tony, as if he had intended on eating it.

"Well, if I am starting training today, then I guess I better get prepared. What am I doing?"

Clint walked into the kitchen, his movie on pause. As he searched for something to snack on, he answered Darcia's question. "I think you're lifting first, down five floors, in the gym. Then at twelve, you get a half-hour lunch. After that, you will start with basic archery," she gave him a look, "okay, a review of basic archery and then a review on shooting in the sparring room, four floors down. Then you're in the lab until eighteen-hundred, doing whatever they need you for. I've got you for archery, Natasha has you for shooting, Steve for lifting and Dr. Banner for the lab work. Stark may or may not join you two. Depends on his mood, really."

"And Thor?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised haughtily. "Is he going to be teaching me anything?"

"Tomorrow," Clint paused for effect, "you begin your history lesson." He left the room with another bagel and a can of cream cheese.

"Sometimes you people are so dramatic," Darcia said, rolling her eyes before pushing away from the island. She finished off her juice, putting the glass in the sink before turning around with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll feel great tomorrow. Training feels awesome the next day 'round," Natasha said, putting her coffee cup in the sink as well.

"I'm not worried at all. It'll be fun," Darcia replied, smiling brightly.

At that moment, Bruce stood up (very slowly), tucked the paper underneath his arm, grabbed his coffee and said, "I'm going to head to the lab now. Maybe some DNA and blood particles will wake me up. Though I doubt it." He mumbled the last part before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, Natasha spoke. "He would live down there if possible, but Tony made him agree to at least have two hours of face time with everyone else a day. He's clocked in a half-hour so far. We won't see him for awhile."

"Why does he do that?" Darcia asked, trying not to sound too curious. When Natasha raised an eyebrow, Darcia elaborated quickly, "Lock himself up? Stay away from us? I mean, I know about the Hulk and everything...major anger issues, but we could help him out, you know?"

Natasha nodded, not missing the 'we' instead of 'you all.' She waited a second before replying, "Maybe he just doesn't want help."

Darcia thought that over. _Maybe he just doesn't want help._ But everyone wants help. Everyone needs it. Back in college, she took a communications class and learned that whether or not they truly wanted it, everyone needed communication. They needed to be touched, talked to, cared for...or else, to put it blatantly, they'd die. Bruce has to have someone to talk to, someone to listen to him and care for him and...love him. But he did have someone who loved him, once. He left her for her sake, so why should Darcia even bother to deal with him? Why should she care? _Because everyone needs someone to care for them._

"Anyway, I think you're just better off with doing the 5-6-5 instead of the 3-5-4. Then you can go onto the 45's. But that's just my opinion, that's what I do," Natasha was saying, messing with her phone again.

Darcia blinked, missing the entire conversation, and when Natasha looked up at her, she replied with an over-enthusiastic, "Oh, yeah. I'll definitely do that." Natasha smiled and went back to her phone. Darcia glanced at the screen, searching for the time. Before she could find it, she noticed that Natasha was texting someone. _'That sounds great. After our sessions with her? Your room? I still need to wash my sheets after last night.'_ Darcia's eyebrow shot up and she looked to see who the message was for. She got her answer when Natasha clicked the send button. Clint Barton. A light blush went across her cheekbones and she looked away. This was something she'd keep to herself. After all, it wasn't her place to tell everyone; they obviously wanted it to be kept a secret.

She completely forgot about the time before Natasha said something. "Oh, it's already nine. You better get started if you want the evening to yourself."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Darcia smiled at the agent, who smiled back before walking to the living room. She turned to Steve, who was already standing up. "You heard her. Let's get started."

* * *

_(A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long to get out! I had absolutely no time Tuesday or Wednesday and after I had class today, I spent forever trying to get into the writing mood. I listened to AC/DC and Train (because for some reason, I connect Bruce Banner to the lead singer...I don't know why) and I'm still in my post-concert-depression so it's hard. By the way, guys, the Fun. concert was seriously the best concert I've ever been to. You should go if you get a chance. They're so amazing. Nate Ruess has such an amazing personality. He's funny, he cusses, he made us dance and his big-mouth is so fucking adorable that I nearly cried. I was in the front of a general admission no-seating area and it was fabulous. I got this one picture where he is literally staring into my camera (iPhone cam) while singing. If you want to see this epic picture, just let me know. Because it's so cool. Anyway, shout out to all of you who have reviewed. I love you all. Once again, let me know what you think/what you want to see and your wish is my command. Also, AuronLuver, you left a comment I wanted to reply to, but I find that I can't! If you see this, what do you want me to have him walk in on? Her showering? Her sleeping? Her in one of her melancholy moods? Or is that up to my artistic interpretation? haha)_


	9. Chapitre Neuf

"Ungh!" A grunt was heard as the punching bag fell to the ground, three feet away in a jumbled heap. Darcia wiped sweat off her forehead, panting. Hair was falling out of her bun and her face was red from exertion. She long gave up how she looked; they were almost done with her work out (after push-ups and pull-ups and short sprints and lunges and 5-6-5s and 45-lb weights and whatever else they did to make her desperately crave a trip to Calvin) and she was ready to get out of the gym. She had just tackled the punching bags and as she looked up at Steve for reassurance, she knew that they wouldn't have to go into the ring today. A smirk flitted to her face.

"Wow...that was...I didn't expect that..." he had just said, blinking as if he really couldn't believe what happened.

"I have a lot of spare time," was all she replied.

"Right. Well, I guess we can put the equipment away and then you're off until 12:30."

Darcia grinned, glancing to the wall clock. It was 11:23, which mean she had time for a shower before she gorged out on whatever Tony had in his cupboards. "Thank ya, Captain," she said, giving a salut which would've been flattering if she hadn't winked. He blushed slightly, nodding before picking up a bag and moving it to the storage closet. She laughed slightly and helped Steve clean up before rushing up the five flights of stairs (he made her promise to run and not take the elevator since they got off early) to her room. She stripped off her pajamas (they said she didn't need to change for weight lifting, but definitely for sparring. It didn't matter for lab work, though, because she'd have a lab coat on) and threw them in a small basket designated for her laundry. She walked into her add-on bathroom (Tony had remembered her aversions to sharing a bathroom with great sympathy -as he felt the same way, hair dryer issues and all-) and turned on the shower to a scolding heat. She grabbed a towel from the small bathroom closet and set it down on the counter. She turned to the mirror and stared at herself. Her hair was a wreck, falling in her face and sticking out of her bun (which wasn't really a bun anymore, but a half ponytail) and her face was still red, light sweat on her upper lip. Good thing she wasn't wearing makeup. She narrowed her eyes a little bit and pursed her lips before shrugging and stepping into the shower, all of her cares going down the drain.

* * *

Ah, the wonders a shower can do. Really, it was Darcia's favorite time of the day; the only time she could massage off the stresses her life came with, the only time she felt she could strip off her sins, her cares, her worries, along with the dead skin. She always felt so renewed after a shower, so full of life and powerful. She was Darcia Grace. She could do or have anything she wanted. Literally. Just a quick phone call and she could have a chocolate fountain made of diamond or Liam Neeson escorting her to the Academy Awards. But when she thought of this, she usually came up with the fact that she really didn't have anything of value. She had no true friends, unless she counted Tony, and her father was gone all the time so she didn't really have a family. Oh, except for Jameson. By God, did she love that man. Love. This also was something she didn't like to think about.

She could never have a real stable relationship with a man because of who she was. Sure, she's dated plenty of guys and has had multiple one night stands, but she hasn't really_ felt_ anything. Torres, as she told Tony, was a whiny, needy baby, Tony was far too much like her (really, you have sex with the man once and it's good to last a life time, she thought every time that experience came up), and all of the actors just want publicity. Singers were no better, though she did have a good long term relationship with Adam Levine before he met his Russian beauty (even though she heard that they recently broke up), she didn't dig the whole "I'm going to write down everything that happens to us and it's going to be a huge hit" thing. And she didn't like all of the "attention-whore-cocky-I've-got-it-all" attitudes that came with the famous. She needed a normal, humble man who didn't care for attention or publicity or money. She needed Bruce.

She shook her head quickly as she finished making her lunch and sat down at the island. Everyone was off doing their own thing and it was nice to be alone every once in awhile, though she couldn't see how someone could do it for long periods of time. Bruce flashed to her mind, but she pushed it away and started eating her sandwich, thinking about trivial things that really didn't matter. _I wonder if I'll get time off tomorrow. I really do want to hit up that private sale. I have nothing to wear to the gala next month. Which reminds me, note to self: find a date. Someone not alarmingly boring. An appreciator of the arts, perhaps._ "Hm," she mused to herself, eating absentmindedly. _Maybe it's that time of year when Tony and I make an appearance. _She made a face._ No. Not after this whole ordeal. I'd want time alone. He really gets annoying...which means I do too. _She shrugged to herself._ Then who else? Probably no one from sports. Don't want to go down that alley again. A politician? Nah. How about a nobody?_ A smile came to her face. That was an idea. Give someone the night of their lives, maybe one of those kids that post videos on youtube asking her to prom, or a scientist that hides in Asian countries for months at a time, desperate to get away from human contact. She didn't even realize she was thinking about Bruce.

"You have quite the array of facial expressions," a voice said, interrupting her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Bruce sitting down across from her, a sandwich on his plate.

"How long have you been watching me?" Darcia asked, a smirk coming to her face. She reached up to take a bite of her sandwich but realized that it was gone. She frowned and settled with eating a chip from her plate.

"I-I wouldn't call it watching, exactly," he replied, blushing. She raised an eyebrow. "It...sounds bad, but really, I was just getting something to eat and I noticed you having another inner battle."

It sounded like he was teasing her. She almost grinned at the thought. "Of course," she said instead, smoothly. "How's lab work going?"

He swallowed what he was chewing and nodded. "Good, though I'm stuck at this one part with Thor's blood particles. It seems as if the cells are fighting whatever I try to do to them. They're like, indestructible or something. It's crazy," he shook his head, taking another bite.

This time, Darcia allowed herself to grin. He was so..._sexy_ when he spoke about something he was passionate about. "Almost like he was a God," she put in, raising an eyebrow before laughing. Bruce, miraculously, laughed too.

"Yeah, almost."

They settled into a peaceful silence and it made her think what it would be like to just sit next to him, reading, tucked away in her Canadian log house, away from everyone. They would have dogs, big dogs that would lay in front of the fire while it snowed outside, soft music coming from a radio across the room, and they would hold hands while in their own worlds. That would be heaven right now. No worries about money or war or business or benefits or charities, just simple life. She wondered what it would be like to live a simple, non-existent life. A _normal_ one. She'd never get that...but maybe it could be somewhat possible with the doctor beside her?

"You're, uh doing it again," Bruce mused, picking at his crust. He was looking at his plate, the small smile on his face.

"You do it all the time," she whispered to herself, glad that Bruce didn't hear it. "I guess you could call it a fault. I'm an open book."

"I wouldn't call that a fault," was his reply. She didn't argue with him and they settled into another silence before an alarm went off. Bruce jumped, clearly not expecting the sound. It was coming from his watch and he silenced it quickly. "If you'll, er, excuse me," he said, standing up and rushing out of the room. She sat there confused for all but five seconds before she followed him as quietly and quickly as possible. She turned into a hallway just as she saw him enter a room (which she assumed was his bedroom). He shut the door behind him, though not hard enough to close it all the way. When she reached the door, she pushed it wide enough to look in. He was across the plain room, by a neat bed and digging through a drawer in his bedside table. His hand stalled over something, to which he ran his finger over before moving his attention to the thing he was looking for. He pulled out a bottle and read the label before opening the cap and pouring some of the contents on his palm. Pills. He looked at them hesitantly before popping a few into his mouth, using a glass of water on the table to help them down.

She frowned, thinking of what to do. She could either walk in and demand what he's doing (though it's not her place) or walk away and pretend she never saw anything. But as she did think before, it's not her place. She unwillingly left his doorway and walked back into the kitchen, looking at his plate of food. It was hardly eaten, most of the sandwich still there, with pieces of bread picked and dropped on the plate. She frowned again and cleaned up her lunch before debating on what to do with his plate. He still hadn't come out yet and she doubt he was going to finish his meal. She picked up his plate and threw away the contents before putting it in the sink, with hers and the breakfast dishes. She lingered over the sink, hands clenched on the counter, head dropped. "There you are, Darcia! Come on, it's time for practice."

She turned around, a smile placed on her face at the sight of the archer. "Sorry, got carried away. Let's do this! My muscles already ache so it'll be fun."

Clint laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the staircase. "Thatta girl."

She gave a small laugh, eyes flitting towards the hallway Bruce's room was located down. Her laugh stopped shortly, the smile slowly fading from her face when she caught Bruce's eye, who was hovering by the arch of the hallway. They just stared at each other, silently, judging. She looked away first, turning her attention to Clint. "What? No elevator again?"

"No way, Grace. You're not getting off that easy."

* * *

_(A/N: Well there ya go. I really like this chapter...it might actually be my favorite. But we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing. I still have a load of homework but I just got accepted into my transfer college so I don't really care anymore, haha. MORE BRUCE BANNER! LESS FRENCH DIALOGUE! AmIRite? (; Anyway, the usual stuff: let me know what you think and/or what you want to see and I'll make it happen. You guys are my little writing angels. You sit on my shoulders and all. The little devil is my responsibility. So far you're winning. haha)_


	10. Chapitre Dix

An hour into archery and her arm ached like hell, her limbs like jelly. Sure, she worked out every week, but it seriously has been a long time since she's seen Clint and therefore done anything with a bow and arrow. Luckily, she only had thirty minutes left before she got a fifteen minute break to prepare for Natasha's hour and a half go at her. She groaned internally. No more! Her body couldn't take such an onslaught so soon; it's just been too long. "Again," Clint said, sitting in a chair and flipping through a hunting catalogue, his eyes flicking up to see her scowling at him. "Chop chop."

She rolled her eyes before preparing her arm again, ready to shoot the target again when she got a wicked idea. A smile slowly came to her face as she wound her arm back, the string tightening as the arrow balanced on her fingers. Before she let go of the arrow, she swerved around and aimed quickly before releasing the arrow at Clint. She watched with glee as it shot across the air towards the unsuspecting man, who was busying himself with his magazine. Before it could pierce the glossed papers, a hand shot out in front of it and grabbed the arrow, the palm encasing the tip. Dropping the magazine just enough to look over it, Clint raised an eyebrow, staring at her with interest. "You should know better by now, Darcia. They don't call me the Hawk for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied, her shoulders sagging forward. She was _so_ tired. He looked at her expectantly. "Whatcha reading?" she asked as sweetly as possible, batting her eyelashes.

He shook his head, tossing her the arrow before going back to the magazine. "Back to work or I'm going to keep you here longer."

Darcia gave out a fake gasp, overdramatic and threw her hand to her heart. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, staring at him wide-eyed. He didn't say anything in return, just purposely flipping the page. She groaned loudly before turning around, drawing up her bow and letting the arrow fly angrily through the air, landing dead center of the target.

* * *

Darcia dragged her feet out of the sparring room and to the elevator. She pressed the 'up' button with all of the strength she had left (which wasn't much) and when the doors opened, she shuffled her way into the small room. After pressing the button to the penthouse, she leaned against the mirrored wall, out of breath. She forgot how intense Clint made her train. She ached in places she didn't even know could ache and she felt as if she could take three more showers before the day ended. And who even knows how Natasha is in training. She groaned loudly as the doors opened to the main floor. She almost-but-not-really crawled out of the elevator and walked to the kitchen. She saw Steve and Natasha talking quietly with Pepper in the living room and joined them after getting two bottles of water.

"Thirsty much?" Pepper asked, laughing slightly.

"You've no idea. I forgot how much Clint is an ass," Darcia groaned, throwing herself facedown on the couch, mumbling something.

"Sorry, we didn't catch that," Steve said, looked at her mildly.

Darcia lifted her head and laid her cheek down on the leather. "Natasha, do you hate me?"

Natasha's eyes widened. "Why would you think that? Of course not!"

"Then you're not going to kill me for the next hour and a half, right?"

Natasha laughed shortly, along with Steve and Pepper. "I'll make sure you're breathing by the time we finish. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay. Good. S'all I wanted to know," Darcia replied, closing her eyes. It was silent for a minute before Natasha spoke again.

"You've got ten minutes, by the way." Darcia let out a loud groan, which made the three of them laugh again. "Oh, Steve, did you ever read that article on..."

Darcia fell asleep before she could hear the rest of Natasha's question (much to her later embarrassment, drooling a little bit) and dreamt for the first time in days.

_"Sir, he's back." The statement was full of meaning and it stopped the CEO's movement. His pen nearly dropped to the desk before he gathered himself and set it down gently. He stood up and slowly walked to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Brandy and two glasses. He looked over his shoulder to the president of the company._

_"Drink?" he offered. "Lord knows we need it now."_

_The man hesitated before nodding. "May I sit?"_

_"Of course, Andrews," the CEO responded, pouring two glasses, then walking to his desk. He gave a glass to the man named Andrews before sitting down. He sighed, taking a large drink, wincing only slightly. "All right, where is he?"_

_Andrews took a drink before answering. "They don't know, sir. But they think he's near here. Should we call Stark or S.H.E.I.L.D. or perhaps your-"_

_"No," the man said harshly. "We don't need to worry her right now. She's going through a lot right now." He sighed, rubbing his eyes before continuing. "We don't want them to have to come all the way over here if it's nothing."_

_Andrews' face hardened. "Sir, you know that this is not nothing. You know he wants you."_

_The man stood up from his desk, his drink in his hand. He stood with his back to Andrews, gazing out of his window-wall. He waited a few minutes before responding. "I'm getting old enough. If anything happens, I don't want her to get hurt. She's not even thirty, while I'm in my sixties. I've already made up my will long ago, after her mother left. I have nothing to worry about. She's strong enough to get on without me. She is doing great with her branch of the company anyway. She'll be fine as the new CEO."_

_"Mr. Grace, please see reason. You're talking as if you've already made up your mind!" Andrews said loudly, slamming his glass down and standing up. Michael turned around slowly, a small smile on his face._

_"I have."_

_Andrews' eyes widened. "B-But sir, he'll kill you."_

_"I know, Andrews. Don't worry, you'll still remain president."_

_"Sir! That's not what I'm worried about! I've...I've worked with you for so long. I can't imagine working without you."_

_Michael smiled at his comrade and walked up to him, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "You'll be fine." He looked at his watch then back at Andrews. "Now, I'm going to finish my drink and then I'm going to the lab. Tell no one where I am. I don't want any other lives on my conscience before I go."_

_Andrews hesitated before nodding. "Yes, sir."_

_"Good job. I'll see you around," Michael replied, finishing his drink quickly before setting the glass down and walking towards the door. "Oh, and Andrews?"_

_"Yes, sir?" the other man responded, turning to look at his boss._

_"Do everything in your power to protect her. She's the only thing that matters to me. That's my final wish, if you will."_

_"Y-Yes, sir."_

_Michael Grace walked down the many hallways and stairways (no elevators...he didn't want questions) until he reached the lab. His fingers lightly touched the keypad before he punched in his access code and walked in after the doors opened. He looked at all of the plans spread out on the tables; the blueprints, the models, the sketches, all with some sorrow. 'She'll do fine. She's smart enough. She does take after me, after all.'_

_"Is that so?" a voice said behind Michael, quiet but menacing. "Then I suppose I'm going after the wrong person." The voice was right behind Michael, speaking into his ear. "Maybe I can pay little Darcia a visit next. Show her how us Asgardians like our women." Michael shouted in anger, spinning around with a model of a new dagger in his hand, stabbing the air. The figure disappeared and then reappeared ten feet away, by a couple model jets. He picked one up, examining it. "This isn't bad. I should like to have one of my own," he smiled evilly, looking at the older man._

_"You leave her alone, Loki. She is of no concern to you," Michael spat, trembling._

_"Oh but she is," Loki replied, smiling. He set the jet down and walked a few steps towards the man. "If she is with my brother and his little...friends," he spat out the word, "then she knows more than any innocent, unconcerned girl should. Which makes her my concern, Grace."_

_Michael's eyes filled with tears but he held them back. "You can have me. Don't hurt her."_

_The man grinned at him. "I plan on having you both. Now, on your knees, human." Michael dropped to the floor, using all of his strength to keep the tears away. He needed to be strong. "Maybe I should tell her exactly how you acted in front of me. Crying, bleeding, _begging_ for life but was denied so cruelly. Maybe I should reenact it for her. It would be a mercy on my part, really. I would be giving her one last moment with her precious daddy," he paused, fingering the point of a blade he now held in his hand. "One last thing the Graces could bond over."_

_"Please..." Michael responded._

_Loki grinned at him. "Yes, I will do that. With a few adjustments. After all, she is still so young. So...fruitful."_

_"No! You can't have her! They will protect her!"_

_Loki laughed. "Who? The human who gave you an easily broken promise when his own life is in danger? Or are you talking about the Avengers? Who knows. Maybe one of them would even kill her for me. He does have anger issues," he grinned, his tongue running along the front of his teeth. He stepped forward to Michael and knelt down, looking into his eyes. "Thank you. Really, you have no idea how joyful you've made me today. I do love to see people suffer." With one last grin, he stabbed the dagger into the man, who drew in a shocked breath, blood running out of his mouth, eyes wide. Gathering the last bit of dignity he could muster, Michael spit blood onto Loki's face, smiling ruefully before falling to the side, dead. Loki wiped the blood of his face and looked up into the air, as if looking into a camera, or a mind. "You're next."_

Darcia shot up from her place on the couch, scaring Steve so much that he dropped his cup, water going everywhere. Pepper and Natasha blinked, stopped in mid-conversation, staring at the girl who was flushed and panting. "Wha-what time is it?" she demanded, standing up, stumbling over her feet.

Natasha looked at the wall clock. "Twenty 'till. What's wrong?"

"I-I fell asleep. I had a dream," Darcia replied, eyes wild and shooting between the three of them, who all looked at her weird. "I need a phone. Hold on."

She ran out of the room towards the hallway that housed her bedroom, barely hearing Natasha shout "Hey! You've got five minutes!" She rushed to find her purse (which was on her bed, though she missed it the first three times she looked there) and fumbled for her phone, pressing the speed dial for her father's number. She shakily held it to her ear, tears in her eyes. As it rang, tears began to spill and she started to quietly sob, holding the phone in a death grip to her ear.

"No, no, no. Please, please, please pick up. Please, ple-"

"Grace speaking." The ringing had stopped. A man answer. She paused, breathless. "Hello? Is this a prank? Andrews, is that you? I'll cut your pay, I swear!"

"D-Daddy?" she whispered, blinking the last few tears out of her eyes.

"Darcia? What's wrong? Why did you call my work phone? Is everything all right?" he sounded panicked.

"Yes, daddy. Oh my god, yes. I just...I just wanted to check on you." She thought it better to not talk about her dream.

"Oh," he replied, surprised. "Well, I'm fine, sweetie. But I've got to go back to work. I'm working on something big for the expo. I'll see you at your Gala next month, all right?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, yes okay. Good luck on your project." She bit her lip. "I love you."

There was a short pause before he replied, "I love you too, Darcia." The line went dead shortly after and she had to hold her hand over her mouth before she could breathe. She dropped her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom to wipe her face and gather her bearings. She was in there not a minute before she heard Natasha calling for her.

"Darcia! We've got to keep on schedule! Are you all right?"

She took a breath before answering. "I'm fine! Just tired. I'm coming!" She took one last look in the mirror before leaving to meet the agent. She needed to talk to someone about this. But she didn't want to sound crazy. It was just a dream, just a dream. And that was that.

* * *

_(A/N: Dun dun dun. What do you think will haaaaaappen? (; I've had "I Dreamed a Dream" on repeat since I saw Snow White and the Huntsman last night (which is completely related because I saw the Les Mis trailer for the second time and I'm SO PUMPED FOR IT) so there's my inspiration. I'm also in a mood where I just want to watch 13 Going on 30 and a bunch of sad movies in the dark in my pajamas with my sad playlist on repeat so I figured I could write some. I hope you all liked this chapter. I've got so much good stuff coming up, so don't worry. I just can't add it now because it's waaaay too soon. But we'll see(: For the usual stuff, dear readers, let me know what you think and/or what you want to see! Also, shout out to my friend LxIsxJustice because I promised her one for being so completely awesome. I'll get to the rest of you because I just love you all so much, little angels! :D Thank you for everything!)_


	11. Chapitre Onze

"Don't you ever get tired of hanging out with just the guys all the time? I mean, Pepper's here but I don't really see her as a type who "hangs out" with people other than Tony. No offense, of course," Darcia said, voicing her words to Natasha as she bent over to pick up a few knives. They decided to warm her up with some knife throwing just in case that was all she had, and then they'd move on to shooting. Sparring (along with more weaponry) was for tomorrow.

Natasha, who was setting up another target across the room, answered her question. "I haven't really thought about it. Though I suppose now that you ask me, it does seem weird that I don't spend enough time with girls. I guess I just prefer it. Guys don't have...all of that drama I remember from high school."

Darcia hummed in agreement. "You're right. That's why I don't really keep many close friends, I guess." Natasha looked at the girl. "Well, that among other reasons." Darcia turned around and gave a soft smile to the agent, who returned it. Not many close friends was an understatement, she knew, but she wasn't going to let the whole world know that her only true friend was Tony Stark. She frowned slightly, turning away to put the knives back in their respective places. "Hey, I've got an idea!" she exclaimed after a moment of thinking, turning around to see the slightly shocked agent staring at her.

"If you try to get out of training, you're going to have a bad time," Natasha warned, crossing her arms. Darcia laughed.

"No, I've learned from Barton well enough to not do that anymore. Plus, you said you wouldn't kill me, so we're fine." When Natasha smiled, nodded and uncrossed her arms, Darcia continued. "Do you want to go shopping with me sometime? Just have a girl's day out in New York? Whenever we both have enough free time?"

Natasha's confusion and shock almost made Darcia laughed. But then she wondered, had the Russian beauty ever been invited out shopping? Natasha gave a small smile. "Yeah, that'd be fun. Thank you."

Darcia grinned. "Don't thank me. I should be thanking you," she winked and walked over to the gun closet. "Hopefully we'll have time to go soon. All of this training is making my hands scream for Dior."

Natasha smiled, walking over to the gun closet to join the heiress for the last half of training. It was true, no one_ had_ ever asked her to just go shopping.

* * *

"All right, you're free to go. Great job on your shooting, though you need a little work on your aim. Don't worry, we'll work that out. We've got a lot of training to do," Natasha said as Darcia put away the handguns she practiced with. Darcia grinned, turning around when she finished.

"Why does everyone keep telling me not to worry? I am not worried. _Really._"

Natasha shrugged. "It's what S.H.E.I.L.D. does to make sure you're comfortable with everything. I guess we've all just caught on to it."

"Hm," Darcia replied. "Well, I'll catch ya later. I've got to get some protein in me before I'm in the la r."

Natasha laughed. "It won't be that bad. Just don't mess with his beakers. I did once and I swear he was going to kick me out!"

Darcia laughed and waved as she walked out. "Thanks for training!"

She heard a "No problem!" back and took that as her get-go to head upstairs. She wasn't that tired anymore, which somewhat surprised her and somewhat made her feel extremely good about herself. "Watch out, world," she said to herself, "tough bitch coming through."

A laugh was heard to her right, "What did you say?"

Darcia jumped and stared at Steve wildly. "Why does everyone do that?"

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"You all come from nowhere and start speaking as if you'd been there the whole time!" she threw a hand to her heart and let out a long sigh. "You all suck."

Steve chuckled. "We're just keeping you on your guard, Darcia."

"Right," she replied, starting to walk again. Steve followed after. "What were you doing down here anyway? I thought Natasha only owned my soul during this time," she looked at him, wary. "Don't tell me I've got more gym training? I was just about to look at blood cells and whatever else Dr. Banner will have me do!"

"You'll probably just look at blood cells and then have Stark barge in and make a mess of things, and then you'll be off for the night," he replied. "I came down here to make sure you're on time, actually. Banner sent me."

"Did he?" Darcia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He wanted to make sure you weren't going to die before he gets a chance to kill you," Steve teased. "I may have paraphrased a little bit."

She laughed, "May? That sounds nothing like him!"

The Captain shrugged in return. They fell into a peaceful silence, Darcia deep in thought; though she couldn't help noticing that the man beside her kept stealing glances. She looked at him and saw that he was looking straight ahead. She must've been imagining it. She hoped so. They made it to the main floor and saw that it was deserted. She furrowed her brows. "Where is everyone?"

"Stark's been with Thor all morning and Miss Potts is with Banner and Barton. Miss Romanov will be downstairs for awhile. After every training session, she likes to shoot...things."

"Huh," she said, thinking of the text she saw being sent to Clint. "Interesting. And what are you doing with your free time?"

He shook his head. "I'm not on free time. I'm here to escort you downstairs. They need me for the rest of the blood work as well."

"Oh, okay," she replied, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

"We should actually get going," he said awkwardly.

Darcia pouted, looking at the clock. "I've got ten minutes though."

"You can get out early if you go in early."

She took a bite of her banana, chewing slowly. "Fine," she said after she swallowed it. "Let's get this over with." She walked ahead of the Captain and continued to the lab, slightly peeved but also eager. She didn't give Steve time to catch up and by the time she got to the lab (she's a fast walker), he was just walking down the last set of stairs. She punched in the code and walked in to see Pepper and Bruce talking, the latter pointing to something on a tablet. Pepper looked up to see Darcia (and then Steve, who was slightly flustered) and nodded to them.

"You're early."

"I've been summoned," Darcia replied, taking another bite of her banana.

"Yeah, I want you to see something." It was Bruce who had replied, swiping something from the tablet and to a screen. He enlarged the picture and tapped a few things before he was ready. He glanced at the heiress before continuing, "There's been some irregularities with your cells. I did the test three times to make sure, but it seems as if your DNA is...well, a bit off. I don't know how to explain it simply."

"What do you mean, off?" Darcia asked, taking a seat on a barstool by the screen.

Bruce sighed. "I mean," he hesitated, clearly not knowing how to explain this. "There's something wrong. Here, look." He brought the screen in front on her and clicked on a moving image. He pointed to one of the images. "See this? This is a picture of your blood cells. As you can see, they're not the usual shape...they're just weird."

Darcia looked at him. "Are you calling me weird, Banner?"

He flushed and backtracked. "N-no, of course not. What I'm saying is that your blood count is off. Is there anything about you that I might need to know?" he looked at her as he asked that, as if she could trust him with a dark secret.

A thousand flashbacks came to mind but she pushed back the bad memories. She stared unblinking at Bruce. "No," she said, a cold edge to her voice. He looked at her like he knew she was lying but ignored it.

"All right," he replied, sighing. "Captain Rogers, if you could come here. I'd like to talk about your blood work now. Really, the serum is astronomical in its uses..."

* * *

_"Welcome back Miss Grace," a dark voice said to the girl's left. She tried to move but saw she was chained to a chair, which was bolted to the ground. She looked up through the spotlight on her to see if she could see the figure in the darkness. She couldn't. The figure let out a small chuckle. "You're still disoriented, it seems. I suppose I shouldn't have hit your head so far. I'll remember that."_

_"What the hell-"_

_"Tsk, tsk. Language, missy." The figure said behind her. She turned her head to try to catch his face but didn't see anything. She frowned. Her head hurt. "Our little friend isn't with us right now. He's dealing with a few problems of his own. He won't save you."_

_"I don't need saving," she spat, glaring at the darkness._

_A cool blade slid across her collarbone, then up her cheek. The tip of the blade pressed a bit into the skin underneath her eye. She winced. "Interesting..." The blade removed, a trickle of blood falling down her cheek like a tear. "I have a proposition for you, Grace." The figure stepped into the spotlight and it took the heiress a few seconds to get used to his picture. She blinked, her mouth falling slightly open as she realized who her captor was. He seemed to like her reaction, his red, cut lips curving into a smile, black-lined eyes dancing with mirth._

* * *

"Okay, since you've all got that covered, I'm going to check on Tony and Thor. I can't imagine what they're doing," Pepper said, shaking her head and snapping Darcia out of a memory. The latter looked up at the assistant, who smiled as she left.

"So that's it, doctor? My blood is just enhanced? I'll never die?" Steve asked, looking with concern at the screens.

"No, you'll die like everyone else," Bruce replied, shaking his head slightly. "You'll just do it much slower. You will survive about as long as Thor."

Steve nodded, lips tight. "I understand. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to him. Doctor Banner," he dipped his head to Bruce, "Darcia," he did the same to the girl before walking out of the room.

"Not usually the reaction one hears when they find out they have a longer life span than a normal human," Bruce said quietly, moving the screens to Thor's blood samples.

"I think sometimes Steve just wants to be normal," Darcia whispered, looking away. "He wants to go back in time. He probably had a girlfriend or something he misses."

"Maybe," Bruce replied, pulling out a syringe, a blood bag and a rubber rope. He sat down and rolled his sleeve up a little higher than it was, tying the rope above his elbow with one hand and his teeth.

"Do you want help?" she asked, seeing him struggle a little bit.

"No, thank you," he glanced up at her after finishing the knot. "I've done it a hundred times before."

"Those hundred times you didn't have someone with you that wanted to help," she responded, standing up and putting hand sanitizer on her hands (which was located on a nearby table) and walking over to the scientist.

"Most people don't want to get near me," he whispered softly, letting her wipe an alcoholic pad on the crease of his elbow.

She looked at him, meeting his eye briefly. "I'm not most people." She felt for the right vein and taking the needle, she stuck it in his arm without warning. He flinched, not expecting it so soon. "Sorry," she murmured, working the needle so the blood flowed freely into the bag.

"Don't be," he replied, weird to be the one saying that and not the other way around. This morning seemed to weigh in between them like a forbidden affair and Darcia had to use all of her restraint to not ask him why he was taking medication. She looked at him as he watched her draw blood. He was so handsome and he didn't even know it, it seemed.

"Just tell me when I should stop," she said, not aware that she was still keeping her voice soft.

"A few more seconds," he replied in the same voice. He glanced up at her to see her looking at him. They kept eye contact until he spoke next, glancing down at the gradually filling bag. "You can stop."

She looked away from him and took out the needle, setting it down next to the bag and grabbing a bandaid to put on him. When she finished aiding him, she disposed of the needle and gave him the bag. "How long does it take to get blood results back?"

It was a moment before Bruce responded. "A few hours, due to the other tests I have to do."

"Oh," Darcia said, sitting back down on the barstool. "What are we going to do until six?"

He smiled at her. "Mess with your blood, show you how everything works, maybe you can tell me what you're hiding," he teased at her, putting his blood away and pulling out a few beakers.

She laughed, saying in an equally teasing voice, "I'm not the one who's hiding." He looked up at her then, their eye contact an understanding of secrets. They were both hiding. But who would break first?

* * *

_(A/N: Here you go. That flashback is super important and if you know who the figure is, good for you! Don't spoil it for any one else. When the actual chapter where she explains that comes in, I'll have a warning at the top. It's gonna be dark. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and like usual, tell me what you think/want to see, blah blah blah. (: I keep listening to the Les Mis soundtrack I own. "Now life has killed the dream...I dream..." It's so sad! GUH. Guys, go read/watch/listen to Les Mis. It's fabulous. And watch the trailer for the new version coming out Christmastime. It's bone-chilling. Guhhhh. Anyway, thank you for everything, guys! You're all awesome!)_


	12. Chapitre Douze

After some testing and a whole lot of big words Darcia blanked out on (instead just staring at Bruce's lips as he spoke), the two found themselves in another comfortable silence towards the end of her required lab time. At the moment, she was watching him as he filled a graduated cylinder, down on his knees so he was eye-level, with an unprecedented amount of interest that both bothered her and surprised her. She really didn't understand why she was so interested in him; why she watched his every move, imagined things that would never happen. He was nothing like the guys she dated in the past...but how bad is that? Just because he didn't have money and was_ very_ bipolar didn't mean she couldn't pursue a romantic relationship with him. He was handsome, super smart, nice and modest. She loved all of those things in men. So now the question is, why is she holding back? _Because he can reject me._

"What do you like to do for fun?" she asked then, touching something on the lab table she probably shouldn't touch. As if on cue, Bruce grabbed the item from her with a smile and set it aside.

"Fun...?" he responded languidly, as if tasting the word for the first time. "I'm afraid I don't have fun."

She laughed when he grinned at her. "Come on, you've got to _like_ things."

"All right, all right," he responded, standing up to grab a few liquids from the adjoining table. "I like being in the lab." Darcia scoffed at this, crossing her arms. Bruce laughed. "No, really. It's relaxing, even when I'm frustrated over...over an equation or something. It...gives me a sense of purpose."

Darcia mulled this over. "You have a purpose though," she said after a minute. "You're an Avenger. You're a hero. It's your job to protect those who cannot." Her dream from earlier flashed into her mind before she could push it away.

Bruce shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I'm not a hero. I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for Tony."

"It seems we're both here because of Tony," she whispered, looking into the brown depths of his eyes.

Bruce paused before responding to the sentence, voice just as soft. "You guys are close. He talked about you quite a bit before you came. I thought you were a second girlfriend or something," he chuckled, though it was broken. "Even Captain Rogers brought it up. But Tony just laughed and told us you were 'out of his league...'" he looked at Darcia, "and that you had a boyfriend."

Darcia flushed under the sudden intense stare. "Well, as usual, Tony is only half-right. But I don't have a boyfriend." She unconsciously bit her lower lip, looking up at him. She swore she saw Bruce smile before he went back to his testing. She pouted a little bit before continuing, "I find that the men I date are only after my money, or a boost in their fame, or secrets." Bruce's head tilted up in response at the last part. "Everyone is so interested in what we're not telling the world, in what the company does in private. And they think that they can get that through me...like I'm something easily broken. Something that will spill everything with the right amount of leverage; a secret of their own, or something I don't already have...or with a kiss." They locked eyes and found themselves leaning towards each other just slightly. "But I can't be bought with such trivial things," she said finally, pulling away from Bruce, looking across the room.

"People don't understand you," Bruce whispered after some time. "You're different than you lead people on to believe."

Darcia's eyes snapped to his. "How do you know that? You don't know me well enough to be able to tell who I really am."

Bruce looked down. "Because you're like me. And I've had years of practice in observing."

Darcia was lingered on that for a little while before responding. "How can you know so easily? How can I trust you?" She sounded broken.

Bruce was quiet for a long time as he just stared at the Chemistry scene playing out in front of him, thinking. Finally, he said, almost too quietly that she couldn't hear, "You have six smiles. One when something really makes you laugh. One when you're lost in thought. One when you are laughing out of politeness. One when you're uncomfortable. One when you're making fun of yourself. And one when you're talking about your company...about something you really love.*"

There was a deafening silence that seemed to stretch until the end of time as Darcia thought about what Bruce had just said. That was certainly the most he's ever said since she's been here...and it was all about her, things she didn't even realize. As he was talking his voice never lost the tone, the light, soft tone that made her yearn to take his face in her hands and kiss him; seductive without even realizing it. She gathered her thoughts, willing the tears back. "You've known me one day. Twenty-four hours. Am I that much of an open book that someone I don't know can read me so quickly?"

Her hands, in her lap, were met with another presence as Bruce hesitantly put one of his on hers. She looked at him shyly. "Only when you want someone to figure you out," he said, looking at her with a smolder that seemed to go straight to her soul, before removing his hand and looking away, back to his reserved self. His cheeks were tinted pink.

Frowning, Darcia looked away from him and to the clock on the wall. It was 6:05. She got up from the barstool and looked back at Bruce, who acknowledged her movement with one of his own, stepping towards her. "I was out five minutes ago," she said softly, looking at her feet. "Thank you for...everything, Dr. Banner."

Before she left, she heard the man in question speak up, just as softly. "Bruce," he said, looking at her.

She nodded, glancing at him shyly once again before heading to the door. "See you later, Bruce."

She walked out of the lab, tears in her eyes, unable to hold them any longer. Really, she could've sworn that she was about to have her period. With Bruce, she's a totally different person. She didn't understand anything that was going on; the way that he seemed to be more open to her when they were alone, the way he seemed to know all of her deepest secrets with just looking at her...the way he seemed to be just as infatuated with her as she is with him. God, she needed a drink.

* * *

After acquiring a glass of chilled fifteen-year-old scotch, Darcia found herself in the living room, on the couch, watching Tony flip through channels. "Why do I have over a thousand t.v. channels if there is absolutely nothing on them?" he complained, barely looking at the screen before he switched the channel again.

"Maybe if you slowed down, you could actually process what was on," she responded, completely drained.

"I know what's on. Nothing. Why do I even bother?" he groaned, throwing his head back, continuing to press the buttons.

"Stop being a girl," was all she said, taking a long sip from her drink.

Tony swished his head to her. "Don't be in a bad mood. It puts me in a bad mood and you know I can't tolerate that. It messes with my chi."

Darcia stared at him. "Your chi?"

"Yes, it gets off-balanced a lot because of bad moods. And you're not helping. So stop it."

"You can't force me to not be in a bad mood, Tony," she said, looking up at the ceiling.

Tony was silent for so long, Darcia thought he went into cardiac arrest or something. So, being the good friend she was, she looked over to him to see if he was dying or not. What she saw, however, was not what she was expecting. Tony sat there making the weirdest face she had every seen, his fingers helping out to keep the newly disfigured face stay in place. He looked like a cross between an Asian man that survived a bombing, a yak and Voldemort. Darcia burst out in laughter, almost spilling her very expensive scotch. She place the glass on the table as Tony rearranged his face to normal, holding her sides and hiccuping from laughter. "Yeah, yeah. See? I can force you to change your mood. Now don't say anything," he said, putting on a stern face as he flipped through channels, though she knew he was fighting a smile.

Breathing heavily and flushed, Darcia grinned at him. "Tony Stark, you're just what every girl needs." She leaned to his side and gave him a huge hug, looking into his eyes. "Too bad you're an overconfident ass." Winking, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped to her spot again, grabbing her drink. She was sure he was going to respond when she saw her face flash across the television screen. "Tony, wait. Go back a few channels."

Confused, but curious, Tony obliged, flipping through the channels until she told him to stop. There she was, walking down the red carpet with Tony whispering in her ear, a smile on her face. The reporter's voice covered what was actually happening at the movie event. "It has been two days since we've seen Miss Grace, who was last seen with Mr. Tony Stark." The screen flashed to a snobby-looking reporter. "There are many things that could've happened to Miss Grace, but I'm certain that because of her company and her father's involvement with the extraterrestrial incident in New Mexico, that she has been inducted into the Avenger's Initiative. What does this mean for the rest of us? Do we really need two influential billionaires taking control of the major cities? And what if their clashing attitudes set off the larger problem...the Hulk? We can't have another incident like Harlem. Unless Stark and Grace pay for the damages that the creature will no doubt make, I think somethings need to be changed very soon. The president has let this run on long enough. What do you think, Matthew?"

The screen moved to another reporter who looked like a stern, slightly crazy Robin Williams. "I think you are absolutely correct, Karen. Where has the heiress disappeared to so suddenly when she was just spotted with Stark? Surely she isn't shopping when there's a threat of war hanging above our heads...and it's not even our war!"

"What's going on?" Clint said from behind the two, having just arrived from God-knows-where. He walked around the couch with Natasha, both sitting down on the leather. If Darcia wasn't so in tune to the news, she would've noticed that they had both just gotten out of the shower. Tony, who would've made a remark about that as well, hushed them and stared at the screen.

"If you're with us, fellow citizens, try to reach out and stop these...inhumans from taking over our planet! Starting with the major companies, Stark and Grace Industries. Boycotts, strikes, public tirades, whatever you can do to help will be greatly appreciated. And when November comes around, make sure you vote for the right president; the one who will do his job and take over this situation with a steel hand," the male reporter finished, before the screen moved to the female, who started a whole new argument about the current president.

"FOX News? Shouldn't you know by now not to watch them? They're just full of shit," Clint said, trying to make light of the moment.

"They're right," Darcia said quietly, before gaining volume. "Not about everything, of course, they over exaggerate a lot, but about us, Tony." She looked at him, standing up. "We've got to do something about this. Everyone thinks we're going to destroy this place when we're just trying to save it!"

"Darcia-" Clint started, but was shot down by Tony.

"All right. I'll have Pepper set up a press conference or something. In the meanwhile, it would probably be best if you got in the public more, away from me. Go do whatever you normally do. Charities, banquets, shopping. Pepper and I'll handle the president and FOX," Tony said, standing up and pacing. "JARVIS! Call Ms. Potts down to my lab. Tell her I'll be down there in a second."

"Yes, sir," the robot said. Tony nodded and walked out of the room, muttering to himself, all determination.

"Darcia, it's not that bad, really," Clint tried again, but was hushed down.

"Natasha," Darcia said, turning to the agent. "Would you like to go shopping sooner than expected?"

Natasha nodded, all professional. "Sure. When would you like to leave?"

"Two days. I don't want them to think that I'm making a statement. We'll also go to Broadway, as a public appearance, if you want."

"Whatever will help."

Darcia stopped, smiling at the agent. "This is for fun, too, Natasha. Not just a mission. Do you want to go to Broadway? It's all up to you."

Natasha hesitated before smiling. "Sure. I've always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh, it's fantastic. You'll love it. So, two days from now. Tomorrow, we'll go on as normal, with Thor's lesson, weightlifting and your guys' training sessions. Then, you'll get a taste of my life," she gave a wicked smile and walked out of the room, drink in hand.

"You all are overreacting," Clint said, grabbing the remote with a sigh. Natasha lightly hit him in the shoulder, which turned into the two of them exchanging heated looks, before they ran out of the room, FOX News still on.

* * *

_(A/N: I asterisk'd that one part because it's a slightly altered quote from Win a Date with Tad Hamilton (which is an awesome movie...go watch it if you haven't). I had to use it. I also have another quote from another movie that'll be coming in later on, so I'll warn you later on when that happens. I hope you all liked this chapter. I only slightly had an idea of what I wanted to happen so I kind of just went along with it. Anyway, let me know what you think and/or what you all want to see and I'll update on Thursday! Thanks guys!)_


	13. Chapitre Treize

The next day passed without incident. Darcia had the same training schedule minus lab (it was only required for the first day so she could get a general knowledge of the equipment), which was switched out for small history lessons on Asgard and all of the other realms that could possibly attack Earth. The lessons would've been completely enthralling, she was sure, but Thor would go off on a side-tangent about his many (_many_) adventures and Darcia would just stare at him with a glazed look about her eyes, thinking of something completely unrelated. Archery was harder than the day before because her arms were so tired, but sparring with Natasha and weightlifting with the Captain were both easy and somewhat fun. That night, she dined with Thor and Clint, having missed both of them. Clint made spaghetti for the three of them (which raised her eyebrows but he just shrugged it off, murmuring about a mission where he was an undercover chef) because Thor and Darcia both couldn't cook, while the rest of the Avengers did their own thing.

"Jesus, Barton. This is fabulous. You're going to make an excellent housewife," she said through a bite of pasta.

Clint ignored the jab and focused on the compliment. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. What about you, big man?"

Thor looked between Darcia and Clint and finally said (his mouth full and very loudly), "This mortal food is good! I should like the rest." To emphasize his point, he slammed his fist down hard, making the water glasses shake.

The other two laughed, Clint getting up to get more for the demigod. Clint came back quickly, gave Thor his food and sat down, starting to eat again. After a minute, he said, "So you're taking Natasha out tomorrow?"

Darcia swallowed before speaking. "Yeah, you could call it a girls' day."

"Cool," he replied, pausing like he wanted to say something else, but didn't know how to word it. Sensing his anticipation, she brought it up for him.

"We're going shopping. Barney's first, then wherever else we see. Then we're going to the Majestic for Phantom tomorrow night. We may hit up Jean Georges for lunch, but I haven't asked if she likes French food or not yet."

"Oh, yeah, she's fine with it. Just no snails."

Darcia let it slide that he knew that about her, instead asking, "Anything else I should know?"

Clint was silent a minute before responding, setting his fork down. "She isn't comfortable with spending money on herself unless she absolutely needs it."

"Then she shouldn't mind if _I_ spend money on her," she replied.

"Good luck with that. She won't let anyone buy her anything. Not even S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Well, that was my original plan. I wasn't about to invite her somewhere spendy without making sure she'd get along well," she said, taking another bite.

"I won't stop you. Just saying, she doesn't like to buy things she doesn't really need," he said, eating once again.

"That was a good meal," Thor said finally, quiet throughout the conversation. His plate was empty. "I commend you, son of Barton."

"Uh, thanks, Thor. Just put your plate away so I don't have to do it."

"Of course." Thor got up and disposed of his plate, then bowed to the two of them before leaving.

"Thank you, Clint. This was great," Darcia said, her plate finished as well. She stood up, seeing Clint finish as well and follow her gesture.

"No problem," he shrugged, grabbing her plate from her hands. Before she could ask what he was doing, he said, "Go get your beauty sleep, princess. I've got this."

"Oh, um, thank you. Don't worry, I'll take care of her tomorrow." She winked and walked out of the room, to her bedroom. Upon getting there, she sat on her bed for a few minutes, messing on her smartphone before she sighed. She stood up, discarded her clothes and walked into her bathroom, ready for a long shower.

* * *

Birds were literally chirping the next morning when Darcia woke up. The sun didn't go through the black curtains so it was as dark as it would be at three in the morning; the only sign of morning being the birds. She cracked an eyelid and looked at the alarm clock next to her, seeing it read 9:48. She stretched in bed, groaning loudly, then sighed. Slowly getting up, she started the normal routine she had back in California. An hour later, her hair was curled, her nails freshly painted, make up perfectly done, and adorned with a nice summer dress and wedges. New York was ready for her. She grabbed her purse and phone and walked out of her room, a spring in her step. When she entered the living room, she was met with the whole gang, all mulling about, doing their own things. She grinned at those that turned to greet her 'good morning.' Natasha was talking with Tony in the kitchen, not yet having seen the heiress; Clint was working on his bow at the island in the kitchen; Steve, Pepper and Thor were talking in the living room, with Bruce nearby, reading a paper and not in the conversation.

Tony caught sight of her and grinned. "Nice dress, Grace. I believe I've seen that before...but where?"

"Kristen Stewart doesn't deserve this dress," was all she replied, smiling. She caught sight of Natasha, saw that she dressed appropriately enough for the day (jeans, heels and an off-the-shoulder top that complimented her hair) and beamed. "Ready for the day, Romanov?"

"Actually, once we leave, I'm Natalie Rushman," Natasha responded, smiling. "But yes, I'm excited."

"Great. It's going to be fun," Darcia said, grabbing something to eat.

"Oh, Darcia! What's your favorite color?" Pepper said from across the room, looking up from her notebook.

"Uh, green. Why?" she replied, taking a bite of her apple. She noticed Bruce look up from the paper just slightly, eyebrows raised. She made brief eye contact before Pepper answered.

"We're working on a design for your suit, in case we need you to fight. We thought you might've wanted a choice in color."

"Oh. Well in that case, forest green, not lime or grass. I like the darker hue."

"Noted," Pepper said, smiling and writing down the information.

"We should get going," Darcia said to Natasha, turning to meet the Russian's eyes. She nodded and excused herself from Tony, following the heiress as Darcia tossed Tony the rest of her apple, then walked to the main doors. "Arrivederci, Avengers!"

"Au revoir!" Was a reply she heard, and could match the voice to a face without turning around. Bruce. She blushed without meaning to, avoiding Natasha's curious gaze. Darcia pressed the button for the lobby and waited for the doors to close before speaking.

"I don't really have a plan for the day," she started, looking at the agent, "But I figure Barney's first because of the VIP sale going on and then we can just hit up Times Square and go from there. Unless you have any place in particular you want to go to, of course."

"No, I'm fine with anything," was all Natasha replied.

Darcia grinned, said "good;" and they remained quiet for the rest of the ride down.

* * *

Upon entering the highly fashionable Barney's, Darcia and Natasha-now-Natalie were welcomed with more warmth than a normal person would've received. "Miss Grace! It's so lovely to see you again. I hope your flight went well," an attendant said, assuming she had just gotten off a plane the night before.

"Quite, thank you, Jessica," Darcia said politely, charm full on.

"Very good. And is your friend here to view the gallery as well?"

_No. I just brought her to stare at the wall._ Darcia thought. She put on a smile. "Yes, this is Natalie Rushman, my friend from university." A little story for the attendant to feed to the press.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Rushman," the attendant responded, smiling with beady little teeth.

"And mine," Natasha said, smiling warmly, though very uncomfortable, it seemed.

"Oh, she is American? I thought you went to Oxford, miss?"

Darcia suppressed an eye roll. "Yes, she is. Now the gallery..."

"Of course, ma'am," the elderly woman said, frowning a little bit. "This way, if you will." The attendant led the two women to a back room, ignoring the accusing glares from the more ordinary women who weren't invited. Once they entered the small room, they were immediately offered with a glass of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. They said their thanks and were left alone at Darcia's request.

The heiress moved around the room slowly, touching the fabrics of certain blouses, holding up dresses with colors that popped out, all admiration at the expensive clothing. Natasha was a little more hesitant, looking at the shoes covering the back wall. "Isn't it wonderful?" Darcia half-whispered. "This is my heaven."

"New clothes?" Natasha asked, looking at a couple bags, but not touching.

"Basically," Darcia said, holding up a blouse to her torso and looking in the mirror. As Natasha moved to a rack of dresses, Darcia put the shirt she was holding down on a chair, letting an attendant take it. She noticed the agent linger over a pretty gold piece that would likely cost four grand and said, "Anything you want, Natalie. It's on me...as your birthday treat." She added the last part when she saw the attendants exchange a look.

"No, Darcia, you don't have to do that-"

Darcia's eyes hardened as she looked at the other girl. "If you don't pick at least two things out that you like, then I'm telling the world about you and Barton." Harsh, she knew, but it would fuel both the Russian and the attendants.

Natasha smiled, and then started laughing, making the heiress laugh too. "Okay, okay. You've got me."

"Good. Now let's see how that dress looks on you," she responded, walking over to take it off the rack and hold it in front of the agent.

* * *

Hours later, arms loaded with bags, the two women walked down Times Square, letting the paparazzi take pictures of them as planned. They reached the shiny BMW and put their bags in the car, instructing the driver to take them to the hotel Darcia checked into as they were going to lunch next. They walked down the strip towards Darcia's favorite French restaurant, chatting about whatever came to mind and acting like there weren't a dozen cameras everywhere. As they entered Jean Georges, Darcia could tell that it was completely full (or so they say) and that any normal person wouldn't be able to get in without a three month ahead registration. Good thing she wasn't normal. She smiled angelically at the host when they reached the podium, taking off her sunglasses to show her face. "Do you have a table for two, Jacques?"

The host blinked before smiling in a way he thought was handsome. "For you, Miss Grace, always." She heard the groans behind her and the shouts of "come on, man!" and couldn't help but smiling. Sometimes, she loved her life. "If you will follow me, Miss Grace, Miss Rushman."

As Jacques led them to the back of the restaurant, Natasha whispered, "How does he know my name?"

Darcia smiled at a passing waiter as she whispered back to the agent, "From now on, everyone will know your name. The girls at Barney's are big gossips. They probably tipped of the media the second we walked in."

Natasha nodded, smiling on cue as a couple at a table stared at her strange. "Your table, miss, where you like it," Jacques said, pulling out their chairs and waiting for them to sit. When they did, he smiled and looked at Natasha first. "What would you like to drink, Miss Rushman?" Natasha had a minor freak out inside her mind but was saved by Darcia.

"I think we'll both have the Ill Somms Pinot Noir to start, thank you."

The waiter bowed and walked off to the kitchen. "Why aren't there any menus?" Natasha asked, eyebrow raised.

Darcia smiled, feeling the agent's confusion. "If you need a menu, you can't afford to come in."

"Oh. What-what do I order?"

Darcia raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you like to eat? I'll tell you what to order before he returns."

"Um, anything really. I don't know...pastas, steak."

"Do you like seafood?" Darcia asked, sending a smile at someone who was taking a picture of them from across the room.

"Yeah, of course," Natasha responded, leaning towards Darcia.

"Then order the Sea Trout and Oyster Tar Tar. It's pretty good. Do you want an appetizer? The meals are three course, but small."

"Um, sure."

"Okay, then we'll get some caviar. I personally hate the stuff but it's almost expected to have here."

Natasha nodded, sitting straight up as Jacques came back with a chilled bottle and two wine glasses. He shined them with a towel and poured each glass half full, setting them in front of the girls. When he finished, he put the bottle in an iced container on the table. "What should we have for lunch?"

Natasha spoke up when he looked at her, not even glancing at Darcia for assistance. She spoke with dignity, "I'll have the Sea Trout with Oyster Tar Tar, please."

Darcia smiled at her friend. "Very good choice, miss. And you, Miss Grace?"

"Oh," the girl in question said, smiling widely at the waiter. "Scallop Carpaccio with Sugar Snap Pea Remoulade and Matcha, please. My favorite."

"Wise decision, ma'am. Any appetizers while you wait?"

"Just the caviar, thank you."

Taking this as a cue to leave, the waiter bowed and walked off to the kitchen, reciting their order in his mind. "I've never eaten anywhere near as nice as this," Natasha said quietly, looking at Darcia.

"I should take you out more often. I love going out to eat, it's refreshing to not have to think about not being able to cook," she responded, taking a sip of the wine. "I wouldn't normally have gotten wine since we had champagne earlier, but it's looked down on if you don't." Natasha raised an eyebrow, so Darcia clarified, "Social standards." The Russian nodded, sipping from her glass as well, thinking about how her world has been turned upside down ever since the heiress came to Stark Tower.

* * *

_(A/N: So the "Arrivederci/Au revoir" lines are from 13 Going on 30. I had to include that in there. This chapter wasn't the greatest, I know. It took a lot to get it out of me...but a reviewer straightened my thoughts with her comments. I was going to have something dramatic and steamy come up in this chapter, but she made me realize that I'm moving a little too fast. So it's been moved to the next chapter, haha. Spoiler alert! There will be OOC-ness, be forewarned...the rating will change for drug use and the possibility of other things. I've already written most of it out since that was what I was going to publish today. Anyway, tomorrow's chapter will be good, but I hope you liked this one as well. Shout out to Mariana Lestrange, who is super awesome and reviews almost (if not) every chapter, SuperheroAnimeGeek, whose humor makes me write more, and all of the others who make me strive to complete this. As usual, tell me what you like and/or what you want to see and I'll do it. AuronLover, that scene you requested _will _happen, just be patient (and no, not the next chapter, so don't jump to conclusions, haha). Also, more of her backstory and some drama is coming up. I've got it all planned out in my mind. Sort of. ...right, well, thank you all! Much love!)_


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

After a decadent and expensive lunch, Darcia and Natasha found themselves at the hotel room where their shopping bags were held. It was just past four, which meant that they had three hours before they had to leave for the Theatre. They were lounging on the couch of the suite (it was Darcia's insistence that they got the suite. "If we're going to play the part, we have to include every small detail the paparazzi is used to when dealing with me. I always get the suites," she had said as she looked through the basket of goodies courtesy of the hotel), watching some movie that was playing without much interest. She offered to paint Natasha's nails and after some convincing, she was working on the agent's left hand, a dark purple adorning the finished nails. "How long has it been since you've had just a girls' day?"

Natasha looked at her nails, silent for a minute, thinking. "I can't even remember. It's been so long...I had to of been a child, latest. I started training a long time ago and don't remember most of my childhood."

"Wow," Darcia breathed, finishing up the second coat. Her eyes flicked up to Natasha's, measuring her reaction. She sat stony-eyed as she watched Darcia put away the nail polish. "There," the heiress said, changing the subject and giving Natasha her hand back. "Purple is a good color on you. That's lucky. It's never looked that good on me."

"Thank you," the agent said, looking down at her nails in awe. She seemed to blink back tears when she leaned over to hug Darcia. Darcia hugged her back, smiling.

"Be careful! We don't want to smudge them so soon!" she laughed, pulling away and reaching over to get the box of chocolates from the goodie basket. "Here, want one?" she asked, taking a truffle out and popping it in your mouth. When Natasha smiled as her answer, Darcia grabbed a random chocolate and popped it onto the palm of the agent's hand. "No smudging."

"Oh, right!" Natasha replied, putting the truffle into her mouth as best as she could without her nails touching anything. Darcia laughed aloud at this attempted (but successful) feat, throwing herself back against the couch, popping another one in her mouth.

"These will be the death of me," she said loudly in between bites of chocolate, cherry and caramel.

Natasha laughed and nodded, taking another one. They were in between giggles and chewing when there was a knock at the double doors leading to the suite. Darcia raised an eyebrow, but went up to inspect it, swallowing what was in her mouth. When she got to the doors, she looked through the key hole and was surprised at who she saw. She threw open the doors, her voice ringing out when they were wide enough to see the person standing behind them. "Tony Stark! What on Earth are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Natasha turned her head, eyebrow raised to see if it really was him.

"Darcia! I heard you were in New York. I thought I'd stop by and meet your lovely friend," he said, holding up a bottle of the his favorite Brandy with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Darcia asked, dumbstruck.

Tony gave her a pleading look as best as he could with his smile. "Come on, don't be mad because I left you at the premier."

Darcia registered what he was trying to do and played along. "You? Left me? Quite the contrary, Mr. Stark. I had a date that night and you just happened to crash it."

"I don't see who would want to date you, but whatever gets you through the night," Tony said, glad that she caught on. "Are you going to let me meet the college friend now? Please tell me there are some girl-on-girl stories I haven't heard."

Darcia laughed, shaking her head and stepping aside to let him in. As she peered into the hallway, she saw the door to the stairs shutting, no one behind it. She furrowed her brows, but closed the doors anyway, walking back into her suite, where Natasha and Tony were talking on the couch. "Really. What are you doing here?" Darcia asked as she took the arm chair next to the couch, the truffles back in her lap.

Tony was digging through her goodie basket when he replied. "I heard the media was all over you guys today and figured you could use a little authenticity to your story. I did good; a guy followed me when he saw me tell my driver to take me here." Finding purchase, he took out some chocolate covered fruit, biting into it with a look on his face. "This is disgusting. What the fuck fruit is this?" he said, putting the rest of what looked like a guava in the basket.

"Gross! At least throw it away!" the heiress reprimanded as best she could with her mouth full.

"Some things shouldn't be dipped in chocolate. Trust me," Natasha said, secretively.

"Oh, do you have a girl-on-girl college adventure you should share with the group, then?" Tony asked, half-interested as he inspected some other candies.

"Not exactly," was all Natasha replied, taking a sip of her water. Darcia was immediately curious and wondered if it had to do with Clint at all.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a press conference or something?" she asked, giving Natasha the rest of the chocolates.

Tony's shoulders shrugged. "Should. But if I did go, people would think something's up."

Natasha barked out a laugh, causing the other two to follow. "That's so true!" the agent said, before putting her hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Ouais, ouais,*" he replied, busying his mouth with sweets.

"And we're talking in French now. Combien de temps restes-tu, Tony*?" she asked in perfect French.

"Avec un peu de chance, pas trop longtemps,*" Natasha added in, causing Darcia to laugh and Tony to roll his eyes.

"If this is how you receive your guests, I don't think I'll visit again."

"Don't be a girl," Darcia admonished, changing the channel on the flatscreen. Tony, for lack of better action, mocked her, gaining him a very unladylike snort from both the heiress and the agent.

"What time do you guys leave anyway?" Tony asked after awhile, munching happily on her goodies.

"We've got to start getting ready soon. We're leaving at seven," Darcia replied, leaving the channel on a movie that was seemingly just released on DVD.

"It's not even five. How long is it going to take to change?"

Darcia shook her head, chuckling. "You should know by now, Stark. It takes you longer in the bathroom than it does Pepper."

* * *

After awhile of tiring banter between the three of them (mainly Darcia and Tony though, as Natasha preferred to just watch and laugh), mindless action movies and massive gluttony of sweets, Tony had said his goodbyes (making them extra loud, tearful and slightly promiscuous) and the two girls found themselves rushing to get ready. It was 6:00 by the time Tony left, so the girls had to touch up their hair and make up (Darcia's command) quickly, followed by putting on the satin of their dresses. To match her nails, Natasha wore an elegant strapless purple that was designed by Valentino (and chosen by Darcia), while the heiress opted to wear a dark green a-line cut designed by Versace (actually, Natasha had a say in the cut and designer, which surprised and elated Darcia). She had always loved the way earthy colors looked on her, and so did the designers, as whenever she came to them, they seemed to have musky colors picked out for her each time.

Darcia had just finished bobby-pinning back a curled piece of hair behind her ear (to show off her arc reactor earrings) when Natasha came out of the bathroom, almost shyly. The heiress glanced over at her in recognition and immediately had to do a double take. Natasha looked radiant with her hair pinned back and her bare shoulders standing pronounced against the heavy purple. She had a little it of lipstick on that she borrowed from Darcia and it made her white teeth stand out in a most natural way. Her jaw dropped. "Wow, Romanov. You look great! You may outshine me tonight."

Natasha smiled, her tone dubious. "I doubt that, but thank you."

"I'm serious. Don't put yourself down. You'll steal Christine's show," she winked at the agent, bending down to put on her heels before walking over to the bed to grab her purse. Natasha already had her small purse in hand, heels making her seem immensely taller than usual. She was already taller than the heiress, so it was hard to believe that she would be able to walk with another four inches added to her height. "Okay, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah," she replied, walking behind Darcia as they went to leave the room. "What about our stuff?"

Darcia waved a hand as she opened the doors, letting the Russian beauty go ahead of her. "The driver is instructed to get them while we're out. He'll deposit them at Stark Tower and then pick us up. After the show, he'll act like he's dropping us off here and then we'll switch cars to go back to the Tower."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good."

The two walked in silence to the elevators, and then rode down in silence. Before they reached the lobby, Darcia said, "There's going to be a lot of shouting and cameras coming up. Be prepared. They must know by now our plans. They'll target you with their questions mainly, so just smile and ignore them."

"Of course," Natasha replied, all seriousness now. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and the two walked out, heads held high and practiced smirks on their faces. The lobby was generally quiet, but right when the front doors were opened for them and they left the building, the paparazzi was on them like hawks. Cameras flashed, reporters with recorders shouted questions (mainly directed at Natasha and how she came to know Darcia), and the crowds of people looked on with mild curiosity, hoping to see a famous movie star.

"Miss Rushman! How did you and Miss Grace become so well acquainted at Oxford?"

"Miss Rushman, where are you from?"

"Miss Rushman, how come we've never heard of you before?"

"Miss Rushman-", "Miss Rushman-", "Miss Rushman-!" constantly pounded in their eardrums until they got into the car waiting for them.

"If I hadn't had as much training as I have, I probably would've punched someone," Natasha said truthfully.

"I live with the temptation," was all Darcia said, though an understanding smile on her face. She looked out of the tinted windows as they rode through Time Square, watching the pedestrians and tourists walk by and look at all of the cars with mild curiosity. The drive to the theatre was generally short, but with all of the foot traffic and their heels, it would've been hell trying to get there in the time limit. Plus, she had a reputation to keep up, and she wasn't about to go walking to a theatre. "Brace yourself," she warned the agent one more time before stepping out of the car with a large smile on her face. The paparazzi had followed them here, but thankfully they couldn't go inside. Natasha and Darcia got in the theatre more quickly than the others, thanks to the great attendant service and their awesome understanding for the famous. They were shown their seats (which were picked by the manager of the theatre with care, as Darcia requested the best of the best) and happy to notice that the theatre was already almost full, which means that the show would start soon.

"Did you see the movie, by the way? I don't think I've ever asked before," Darcia whispered to Natasha, her voice low.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah. That's why I wanted to see this one most of all."

"Oh, you'll love it. They have the actual cha- actually, I'm not going to ruin it for you. That's why we're here."

Natasha smiled. "I'm really excited. Thank you, Darcia. This means a lot to me," she said, looking up at Darcia the same way she looked up at Tony the day she met him, bright green eyes blazing in the dimmed lights. _She is really beautiful. I can see why Clint fights for her._

"You're welcome, of course you're welcome."

They smiled at each other and turned away, watching the closed-curtain stage as the other people got settled in their seats. They were silent as a family of three took their seats beside Darcia, to her right. Natasha was on her left. There was low murmuring around them as the few remaining people sat down, and when everyone started fidgeting, Darcia knew the show was going to start soon. She smiled to herself, loving the chilling effect she got when she knew she was about to experience something good. She was perfectly content in her thoughts when she felt a small nudge on her arm. She looked down to her right curiously to see a little girl of around seven staring at her, perfect ringlets surrounding her face. Her parents were talking quietly next to her. The girl held up the pamphlet she received upon walking in the doors and asked, so quietly and so sweetly, "Miss Grace, will you sign this for me?"

The heiress had to contain her "Awww" when she smiled and nodded. "Of course. What's your name?"

"Christine," the girl replied, wide brown eyes looking up at her.

Darcia laughed, catching the attention of the parents and Natasha. "What a lovely and appropriate name. Here, let me see it." She took the pamphlet from the girl, who was grinning at her parents, and wrote a quick note along with her signature. "Here you go, Christine."

"Thank you!" the little girl exclaimed, blushing brightly against the pale of her skin and white of her dress. She noticed Natasha and made an "oh" sound, her face surprised. "Is that your friend?"

"Christine," the girl's mother warned.

"No, it's quite all right," Darcia responded, smiling. "Yes, her name is Natalie. Can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded vigorously. Darcia paused for dramatic effect before leaning in and whispering, "She's never been here before."

"Really?" the girl asked. "Neither have I! We're like sisters!" Natasha laughed, smiling at the girl. "Will you sign this, too, please?" the girl asked, looking at the Russian.

"Oh, um, yes, sure," Natasha replied, confounded but pleased. She took the pamphlet and signed it with a small note as well and then gently handed it back to the girl.

"Thank you!" the girl said, clutching the paper to her breast.

"You're welcome."

"Christine, quiet down now. The lights are dimming," the girl's mother said before looking up at Natasha and Darcia and mouthing a 'thank you.'

They nodded at her and turned around to focus on the stage, as the curtains were being drawn and the overture starting to play loudly. The familiar goosebumps rose to her arms, and she was unconsciously smiling the rest of the night, all because of the girl named Christine. Little did she know, Natasha was close to tears because of it, and had to hold herself back in order to enjoy the show.

* * *

_(A/N: So the asterisk-marked sentences are just my terrible French attempt. Tony's line says "Yeah, yeah," Darcia's line more or less says "How long are you going to be staying?," and Natasha's line more or less says "Hopefully not too long." Please excuse if I've completely butchered it. I'm only in second year French but I have the confidence of a Fluent person. Tee-hee. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter is going to b and the reason this rating is going to be changed from T to M. I'm working on it now so I'll try to get it out tonight since I'll be gone literally all weekend (Work all day tomorrow, then dancing until the wee hours of the morning -IT'S FLEET WEEK!-, and then on Sunday, I have the Saturday Market. Don't ask why it's named that). So the usual stuff goes...tell me what you liked and/or what you want to see and your wish is my command. Shout outs to all the amazing reviewers out there. Love you all. Thanks for reading!)_


	15. Chapitre Quinze

_(Rated M for drug use and heavy petting, be warned. Other warnings in the previous two author's notes.)_

* * *

The girls got back to the penthouse well after midnight (they got hungry and stopped for burgers) and were surprised to see most everyone in the living room, all in a half-circle on the couches. Tony and Pepper were sitting on the love seat, Pepper practically in his lap; Clint and Thor took up most of the couch across from the lovable duo; the couch next to them was empty, while Bruce occupied an arm chair in between the love seat and the empty couch. They all had some sort of alcohol in their hands. When the group caught sight of the two girls, they all nearly dropped their drinks and openly gawked at Natasha (except for Bruce, who tried to hide that he was staring at the two of them, and Thor, who seemed impervious to the sexual staring). She crossed her arms, trying to gain some dignity, but only succeeded in pushing her breasts out further. Clint stood up and said, "Wow...uh, can I get you guys a drink?"

"Might as well join the party," Darcia shrugged, kicking off her heels, tossing her bag to the ground and plopped on one side of the empty couch, on the farther end from Bruce. Natasha followed after her and gave her supposed-secret-boyfriend a glare as she passed, taking a spot on the couch Thor now occupied alone. Clint was in the kitchen, mixing up drinks.

"What's the celebration?" Natasha asked, looking up as Tony excused himself to go to the kitchen.

"Nothing in particular," Pepper answered. "We just decided to relax tonight and Tony of course got out the alcohol."

"That's Tony," Darcia replied, bringing her legs up under her so she was sitting on them. "Where's Steve?"

"He went to bed early," Bruce responded, taking a sip from his beer (she had no idea how Tony talked him into that, but she didn't judge).

"Ah," she said, taking the martini from Clint as he came back. She immediately scrunched up her nose at the thought of a fruity drink, but with a devilish grin from Tony, she decided to give it a shot. "A martini, Clint?"

The archer shrugged. "I was a bartender once in Cancun. Had to make a lot of fruity little drinks."

"Not complaining," she responded, taking a sip.

"What did you see again?" Bruce asked, taking over the conversation almost lazily.

"Phantom of the Opera!" Natasha replied quickly, radiantly.

"I've heard good reviews about that show, though I've never personally seen it," he quipped, taking another sip from his beer.

"It's really good," Darcia replied, twirling the cherry in the martini. "I've seen it three times, but I still cry when I watch the movie...or hear the music. Goosebumps, man." She was starting to feel really good; her mind numb and her body warm. What did Barton put in this drink?

"I always preferred Sarah Brightman's voice compared to the girl in the movie," Bruce mused, leaning back into the arm chair.

"What? How? Emmy Rossum is a much better singer," said Natasha, who was sitting a little too close to Clint, a now half-empty White Russian in her hand (very appropriate, they all thought; she seemed to be rushing through it).

"She didn't have much experience, she was too young," he shrugged.

"That proves her amazing capabilities in the art of song," Darcia replied, stroking an imaginary goatee. Everyone laughed. They all have had a little too much, it seemed; even the girls who just arrived, as they topped off their drinks (everyone raised an eyebrow) and asked for more. Clint obliged them and Thor added to the conversation.

"I know not of who you speak, but I must say that the young can be talented," he said, voice distanced. He must be thinking of Jane.

"I agree, they can be completely talented and super awesome in every way possible," Darcia said, fighting a grin.

"Not to boast or anything," Clint piped in, giving the girls their drinks and sitting down, taking a drink from his Greyhound and gazing heatedly into Natasha's eyes.

"No, not to boast."

"You're not that young, right?" Bruce asked, shifting his legs and discretely pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I'm 29," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's not too bad, I'm 27*," Natasha said, her hand lightly touching Clint's knee.

A silence settled upon them lasting at least ten minutes while they drank, Clint and Natasha staring at each other heatedly, Thor in another world with his memories, Bruce and Darcia toying with their drinks, glancing at each other every once in awhile. Tony and Pepper started some heavy petting, and though Pepper's face was red (probably from embarrassment and arousal), she didn't stop him. Must've been the drinks. Or whatever was making her feel this good that had to be making them feel the same. Finally, Thor stood up and announced, "I am to conquer my dreams. Good-night to you all, my friends." He bowed slightly and left the room, down the hall Darcia's become so familiar with.

"Barton," Darcia asked after a couple minutes, downing the rest of her drink and feeling slightly light-headed. "What in the hell did you put into my drink?"

He looked over at her, a smirk on his face. "It technically wasn't my idea."

"Barton..." Natasha said, looking down at him fiercely.

"Ask Stark!"

Everyone looked at Tony, incredulous. He lazily looked up at them, grinning lopsidedly. "Ecstasy."

Darcia and Natasha laughed, dizzy and warm. "What the hell, man?"

"Did you put that in everyone's drink?" Bruce asked, panicking as much as he could under the influence of the drug.

Clint nodded as Tony went back to Pepper, kissing her full on; and turned his attention to Natasha. "Didn't seem to affect Thor though," he murmured, his head getting close to the agent's.

Darcia giggled, then threw her hand to her mouth, shocked that that noise came out. Bruce looked at her, his eyes as heated as Clint's without meaning to. She inadvertently scooted closer to the man, impacted heavily by the drug. She felt as if they were the only two in the room and she was warm and hazy and happy and all she wanted to do was kiss the man that has been haunting her dreams. Bruce put his beer down on the table in front of him, a small blush on his face. She felt as if she was blushing too and wondered if that was a side-effect of the drug. She heard a small moan and glanced over to see Pepper with her hand down Tony's pants and his forehead leaning against hers, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She felt even hotter than before and shifted her legs, looking over to the agents to see if they were watching. No. They definitely were not. All secrets were gone as they attacked each other's mouths, actually battling for dominance with bites, licks and growls.

Darcia would've been shocked to see that happen if she weren't tipsy and under the influence of a narcotic. She swiveled her head around to lock eyes with Bruce, who was leaning towards her. She gave up any pretenses and crawled down the couch, a sexy smirk on her face to the otherwise reserved scientist. She reached the end and leaned over the arm rest, meeting Bruce half way in the middle. She glanced at him beneath her eyelashes, biting her lip. She giggled when he groaned, touching her arms delicately. "Banner," she commanded, "kiss me." Without hesitation, he leaned in and captured her lips, his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly and pulling her towards him. She groaned, loving this, waiting for this, desperate for this, and bit his lower lip, entangling her fingers in his greying curls. His mouth opened and allowed her tongue to slide in, licking his teeth before their kiss became more intense. "Oh god," she murmured against his mouth, pushing what she could against him, almost in his lap in the chair.

She faintly heard a growl and the sound of ripping fabric before a loud crash resounded across the room. They tore away from each other and looked wildly around, knocked out of their moment. The couch that the two agents were on was on its side and Natasha had Clint against the ground, his shirt torn and the zipper of her dress undone. Darcia giggled and glanced at Tony and Pepper, who were basically having sex on the love seat (though not completely) and had to turn away, meeting Bruce's gaze once again. He seemed to have maintained some sort of clarity when he said two words that made her frantic with want. "My room?" His voice was deep, rough and full of lust. She jumped up from the couch and grabbed his hand, leaving with her dignity and her new toy. They reached the room quickly, her dragging him by the hand (he didn't mind and also didn't seem to mind that she knew where his room was) and right after the door shut, she pushed him against it, kissing down his neck. She nipped at a soft spot, causing him to moan softly, and boosting her ego.

"You're so sexy," she growled in between kisses. "You don't see it but you are."

He grabbed her face and ambushed her mouth again, flipping her over so she was against the wall. She moaned at the sudden roughness. "I've wanted you since you first talked to me," he murmured, all sense of modesty gone.

"You have me," she whispered, almost in a mantra, rubbing herself against him. She felt his hardness through his baggy pants and moved her hand to it. Slipping her hand in between the waistband, Darcia firmly gripped his shaft. Bruce groaned loudly, bucking into her hand. He seemed extra-sensitive and she didn't know whether it was from the drug and alcohol combination or from the possible fact that he hasn't been touched in years. She gave him a few rough, long strokes as he attacked her mouth and rubbed her thumb along the tip, smoothing the pre-cum around. His mouth opened in a silent shout, his forehead dropping to her shoulder, his eyes screwed shut. "Anything you want," she whispered, pumping him a few times and running the nails of her other hand down his back. He stiffened and when something seemed to register in his mind, he ground out a "no," taking her hand away from him and backing up quickly, almost sporadic in his movements. He was panting, his eyes wild with so much clarity, it was like all of the heavy influences vanished from his body in that instant. Darcia was breathing loudly, eyes wide and in shock, her body stiff from his response. "I-I'm sorry. W-was I going too fast?"

"No, no..." he said, his head hanging down, hands over his face. "I-I can't. No, it's...it's not...oh god. I can't do this."

"What?" she asked, eyes stinging from rejection.

"Please, I can't do this. Just...please..." he whispered, falling back to sit on his bed, not looking at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and without another word, she ran from his room and to hers, ignoring the other happy couples. She didn't understand what just happened and her mind was numb from the hurt. She fell to the floor, her back against the door and sobbed.

* * *

_(A/N: The asterisk is just that I don't know Black Widow's age, so I used ScarJo's. Hope you don't mind. Well...I don't really know what else to say. This chapter pretty much sums up the entire story so far and what's more to come. I hope you liked it.)_


	16. Chapitre Seize

The next morning, there wasn't even the sound of birds resounding through Stark Tower. The sky was a darkened grey and thunder rumbled in the far distance. Darcia's eyes slowly opened, stinging and dry from the late night, and she stared at the ceiling, unblinking. Her stiff body ached but she didn't know why; her make up and hair surely all over the place. Finally, she slowly rolled up into a sitting position on her bed, glancing at the bedside clock. It was one thirty. Obviously everyone decided to take the day off after last night's activities. She winced, thinking about it. Bruce, holding her; Bruce, kissing her; her against the wall; her hand down his pants; tongues clashing; moans, grunts, groans, rejection. Rejection. _She_ was rejected. Her. She had never, ever experienced this before, it was usually _her_ that was the rejector, not the rejectee. Just the thought of the mild-mannered Bruce Banner throwing her aside was enough to send tears to her eyes again, but she pushed them back. "Come on, Darcia," she said to herself, getting up from her bed, "You've never gotten like this before." She walked over to her bathroom, ready to take off yesterday's make up and hair spray, when she heard a slight knock on her door. She paused, her heart beating frantically, before she steeled her mind against the possibility of the person being Bruce. She walked to her door and threw the door open, ignoring how scary she must've looked.

Tony Stark stood there, sheepish in his stance, hands in his back jean pockets, a grim smile on his face. His look utterly changed when he took in the sight of her, his eyes widened and signature eyebrow raised. She realized she really must've looked terrible if Tony flinched from her. "Glad to see you're well acquainted with your body, Grace, but please take mercy on the others in the premises. We don't need any more distractions as it is."

Darcia gave him a confused look before glancing down. Oh. _Oh_. She forgot that she ripped her dress off last night after her breakdown and went to bed in just her bra and underwear. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't realize." She shuffled off to grab her robe and slipped it on as Tony walked in her room.

"Are...are you all right?" he asked after a minute, taking on a tone that clearly was not Tony Stark.

"What do you mean?" she replied, playing dumb.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Pepper gave me hell about last night when we woke up. She won't speak to me. I...I saw you go off with Banner and now you're here. So, are you good?"

Darcia thought that this moment of humanity he was showing might've deserved the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her gaze was cold and unyielding as she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't used to the drug...I haven't used them in years."

Tony nodded, as if sympathizing, but his question took on a different tone. "And Banner?"

"You must've seen things," she replied, her voice hard. "Nothing happened between us."

He stared at her for thirty seconds before sighing. "All right, if you don't want to talk about it, then that's your business. Just don't go...holding things in like you do. It's not good for you. Or the team."

She nodded, not missing the underlying meaning: _don't break what can't be fixed._ "Thank you, dad."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. "I'm going to talk with Natasha now, so if you don't see me for the rest of the day, ask her. I'm probably dead."

"Will do," she replied, showing him out. Before she could close the door, he put his hand out, stopping it and looking her in the eye.

"Look, we all want him to get laid. It would take a great edge off of the team and the man needs someone in his life. I know...you're..." he sighed again, shaking his head. "Just know that he's not the same as the other guys you've been with. Especially me." With that, he walked off, whistling, the rare human moment gone. Darcia closed the door, putting her hand against it, followed by her forehead. Her eyes closed. For a moment, she felt peace.

* * *

An hour later, the heiress found herself at Natasha's bedroom door (with the help of JARVIS, of course) without knowing why she was there. She stared at the wood for a full minute before raising her fist to knock. The door swung open before her fist could hit the door and she was face-to-face with the agent in question. Darcia blinked. "Oh, hey. I was expecting...uh, never mind. What's up?"

"Uh," Darcia said, gaining her wits. "I don't actually know why I came here. I figured we could just...talk." Natasha nodded and stepped aside to let the other girl in. Shutting the door behind her, Darcia found out that the agent's room was much like hers, though smaller. It was completely plain (more plain than Bruce's was, as he had a bookshelf) and the curtains were drawn open so they could see the brewing storm. Natasha sat on her neat bed and motioned Darcia to sit next to her. She obliged, taking her time. The room was silent for a minute before the heiress spoke up. "How was your...night?"

Natasha sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm going to kill them. Tony barely scrambled out of here alive," she chuckled at the end. "But I can see their intentions. They just wanted us to loosen up a little. It wasn't the best way, I mean, marijuana would have been better, but that's Tony Stark for you."

"He always has to go out with a bang," Darcia nodded. "Well I'm glad you're not too upset about this. Now everyone knows you two are together, though." She looked at Natasha, who smiled to herself.

"I guess that's not a bad thing. Plus, you all knew before, right?"

The heiress nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, to us, it was obvious."

"I suppose I've never really been the best actress when I'm not on the job..." The girls laughed, a friendly silence shared after.

"I didn't see much else that went on, so how did your night go?" Natasha asked after a minute, playing with her chipping nails.

Darcia wondered if she should tell Natasha the truth. Even though she really just met the girl, she was sure that the two of them could be close friends. But then that wouldn't explain why she didn't tell her long time friend, Tony. She pursed her lips. "I went back to Banner's room," she said, distanced. Natasha looked at her, shocked, but didn't say anything. "And he pushed me away and that's that."

Natasha was silent for a long time, letting everything digest. "I didn't know you liked him," she said, finally. It was such a schoolgirl thing to say, but there was so much meaning.

"It just happened," Darcia replied, looking down. "When I first heard about him, I was curious. But when I first saw him, I was immediately attracted. Last night he said he wanted me, but then it was over before it started. I don't know what went wrong..." she whispered, messing with her nails like Natasha did.

After a while, the agent spoke, just as softly. "He's very different. He hasn't been with anyone in a long time. He probably hasn't had anything sexual done to him in _years_ and all of a sudden you show up and you actually want him. He's overwhelmed. I'm sure he just thinks that was going to fast and maybe the Other Guy can't handle it right now."

That made sense, Darcia supposed. He _hasn't_ had any sexual experiences since Betty Ross (probably; in her mind, he didn't) so he must've been overwhelmed. Most people were afraid of him, or thought they were above him because he didn't have anything to his name but a few doctorates. She didn't think any of that. Well, sure, she was afraid of the Hulk, but she wasn't afraid of _him_, and that's what mattered. She will have to prove that to him one way or the other. "I guess you're right," Darcia finally said. "At least, it all makes sense. I should find out though. Somehow."

Natasha smiled. "Good luck." Darcia grinned at the agent, an idea forming in her head. He had to know that she trusted him. That she cared for him. "You're different than how I expected you to be," Natasha said, breaking the silence. "I mean, Stark played you up like you were his ex-lover twin or something but you're actually pretty different from him."

"Ex-lover?" Darcia asked, slightly freaked out. "Oh, god. He didn't tell you, did he?" Natasha gave a sheepish smile and Darcia repeated her "oh, god."

"Technically, it was Pepper. But Tony edged it on."

Darcia fell back on the bed, groaning. "When did this happen?"

Natasha hesitated, but was known to be more truthful than not. "When you and Barton were in the kitchen, before JARVIS played the AC/DC song."

"Oh, Buddha."

Natasha looked down at the girl, who seemed to be dying in self-misery. "Buddha?"

She stopped her complaining long enough to explain. "I don't exactly have a religion I go by. So I switch up my deities. And _really_? That night? You all knew that _that_ night?" She shot up before the agent could reply. "Everyone knows?"

Natasha nodded gravely. "I'm sorry."

Darcia rolled her eyes. "One of my biggest mistakes. I'll work it out."

"Do you regret it?" Nope. No need for formalities. Good job, Romanov.

Darcia sighed. "No, I don't regret it. I regret letting him remember it, though. I should've had him sign another contract..." when Natasha raised her eyebrow, Darcia grinned sheepishly. "What I mean is that Tony's got a big mouth. I just didn't expect you guys to find out so soon. Especially..." Bruce. It went unsaid, but the name hung in the air like stale cigarette smoke.

"Now that I think about it," Natasha said, a curious ring in her voice. She looked up to the ceiling as if remembering something. "Bruce did act kind of weird. He was interested in the topic."

"Great," Darcia groaned, falling back on the bed. Natasha smiled down at her. Switching topics to something a little less dreadful than this realization, Darcia said, "Yeah, I guess I have my moments where I'm not completely egocentric and cocky, but they're few and far between." That was somewhat of a lie, and Natasha knew it too.

"Something must've made you that way," Natasha guess, curiosity leaking through her voice unintentionally.

Darcia grabbed Natasha's sleeve and pulled the girl down so she was laying next to her. After a minute, she sighed. "Do you want to know a secret?" Natasha's silence was probably a yes, so Darcia closed her eyes and talked.

* * *

_(A/N: Guys I'm so so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! And that cliffhanger! I've had absolutely n e. Saturday I worked all day and had just enough time at home to get ready before I went out with my friends. It was Fleet Week and we all met sailors and didn't get home until four a.m. and then the next day, I went to the last day of the festival and hung out with my sailor. Monday, I got sick (thanks to my boss) so I'm still sick and I've been in school but it's my last week. I've got finals next week, so be prepared for some spaces between chapters because I need to be a good student. Also, I found out that my tuition for next year is $36,000. kill me now, please. So all-in-all, I'm kind of freaking out/dying of whatever disease I have. Probably the plague. Because that's what it feels like (Note to readers: I'm a little melodramatic). Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and the next chapter will have some of Darcia's backstory. I'm really excited about what chapters are coming up and everything so hopefully I can post them pretty soon. But we'll see. Shout outs to xPoppyx (who is super freaking insightful and I absolutely love her right now), Ravenclaw Slytherin, Nelle07 and Radwoman (more insightfulness!). I love you all, though, so thanks for everything!)_


	17. Chapitre Dix Sept

_"I have a proposition for you, Grace." The voice of a man said, the body following, stepping into the spotlight. It took Darcia a few seconds to get used to his picture so bright in the spotlight. She blinked, her mouth falling slightly open as she realized who her captor was. He seemed to like her reaction, his red, cut lips curving into a smile, black-lined eyes dancing with mirth._

_"You're..."_

_He tilted his head, stringy green hair falling in his face. "I'm...?"_

_Darcia fought to keep the bile from rising up her throat. Hatred filled her every being, her eyes narrowing. She spat out the words he wanted her to acknowledge."The Joker."_

_He laughed his creepy, slightly girlish laugh. "Very good! Now, that proposition." He stepped closer to her and she flinched. He put on a look of hurt. "Come now, beautiful. We can't work together if you won't let me near you."_

_"Why in the world would I work with you!" she said, glaring as he touched the blood on her cheek. _

_"Because," his voice warned, his eyes boring into hers. "we both know you will get me places and I, well, I can get you anything you could ever want. Things you don't already have, my spoiled little puppet." _

_"You don't have anything I want."_

_He grinned sadistically. "I can give you something that will put you above everyone. Something you're _very _interested in."_

_"Please, continue on with your symbolism," Darcia said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't bore me or anything. I'm not going to change my mind."_

_He took a step back, the shit-eating grin still in place. "Not even those special little powers you always wrote about in your notebook? Oh, yes," he said, seeing her face change. "You _so _wanted to be like Superman, or like the Captain. Anything to give you tha boost. Anything to make you superior."_

_She was silent when he finished, glaring at him. "You can't tempt me. I know it can't be done."_

_He laughed now, maniacally. "Oh, but it can! See, I've been working with very special people, people I knew from my past, back when I got these," he licked his lips, gesturing to his scars. "And they have very interesting ideas. All they need is the money to supply it."_

_"The Batman will stop you," she warned. "He'll stop you and I'll get away and you'll have nothing."_

_"He won't notice you're gone if you work quickly," the Joker replied, a threat thick in his voice._

_She was quiet a minute before snapping out an answer. "No." The one syllable reverberated through the room, bouncing between them like temptation._

_"Then you'll work with me because if you don't, I'll have someone pay dear daddy a visit," the Joker growled, patience gone._

_Darcia's face dropped just long enough for the lunatic to grin in victory. She changed her expression quickly, doubt filling her voice. "Who?"_

_His smile was full of triumph. "Someone not from around here." She allowed herself to be confused. Not from around here? Like, not from Gotham City? Not from the country? Or not from this world? "Tick tock."_

_She glared at him, her fight draining with each passing second. Finally, she hung her head and heard a laugh. "Don't hurt him," she whispered, so quietly, but she knew he heard her._

_"Thatta girl," he replied, untying her from the chair. "Now let's get started."_

* * *

Natasha stared at the heiress in open shock, propped up on her elbows. "The...the..._him_? You met _him_?"

Darcia's eyes were closed when she nodded. "Good thing he's gone now," she said, some anger still evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Good thing the Batman caught him."

"Yeah," Darcia said, thinking of the Dark Knight. She also missed Bruce Wayne, especially since she heard he went missing recently.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked, extremely curious. Darcia closed her eyes again, as if she was back in _his_ hide out, reliving the memories. She continued, her voice dark and haunting like the oncoming storm.

* * *

_"Sit still," the doctor instructed, her card-like makeup like a child's, though her voice strong like an enemy's. She stuck a needle into Darcia's arm, drawing the blood for the plasmapheresis. The heiress, in a daze, watched the thick blood entering the highly sterilized container with a grim smile on her face. She hated this girl, this supposed doctor. Several minutes passed before the doctor took the needle out and put away the large amount of blood. Darcia was dizzy. The doctor rolled her eyes and gave the heiress some bread. "Don't be a pussy," she snapped. "You'll get your damn blood back. We just need the plasma."_

_Darcia glared as much as she could but was too weak to really produce anything menacing. The doctor walked away, talking with a man with dark hair and light blue eyes. Darcia noticed blood running down her arm (the "doctor" "forgot" to put a bandaid on) and used the nearest gauze to stop it. She ate her bread as the blood stopped and stuck to the white fabric. Finally, the dark haired/blue eyed man came up to her and wrapped up her arm to really stop the bleeding. The doctor was looking at her blood through a microscope. "She only hates you because he chose you," the man said quietly. They weren't supposed to be talking. "She has a special thing with him since she was his doctor at Arkham's. He recruited her because she will do anything for him." His eyes flicked up to hers, piercing with a warm iciness that was hard to imagine. "Anything," he repeated. She wanted to ask his name, to know who was the man that gave her some knowledge, but she knew that was forbidden. No names. He gave her one last look before walking away and stopping to speak with the doctor. She mumbled something to him, gesturing to the microscope before she got frustrated and stormed to a cabinet, grabbing some liquid that Darcia paid for._

_The doctor ignored the man's warnings and dripped some of the liquid on the test plate, letting it seep in with the blood before sliding it back underneath the microscope. She leaned down and looked through the lens. She shook her head, her voice trailing over to Darcia this time. "It's not working. The blood isn't accepting it." The man murmured something back. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess we can try that. Go tell the others to leave some aside for me." The man nodded and walked away. Darcia finished her bread, feeling much better._

_It was a very short absence for the man before he came rushing back in, whispering to the doctor. Her eyes widened with each passing second and finally, she pushed him away, straightening her lab coat. Seconds later, footsteps were heard down the stairway and the door was pushed open to show the man of the hour: the Joker. He sauntered over to Darcia, not even glancing at his lackeys. The doctor glared at her. She suppressed a grin. She really liked agitating that girl. The Joker stopped before the heiress and stared down at her. "We're going to take another course of action since your blood isn't cooperating." He seemed pissed but he was concealing it rather well. _

_"What do I have to do now, your highness?" she replied lazily, surprised when all of a sudden she was slapped. That was new._

_"Enough. I'm tired of your games. We don't have much time. Crane," he turned, instructing the man behind him, "Plan B. You've got one hour to get her prepared." The dark haired man called Crane nodded, walking off to get some things out of a cabinet. The Joker walked over to the doctor. "Plasma," was all he said before he made his way out of the basement and back up the stairs. She nodded, turning to glare at Darcia before she rushed off to another part of the lab. Crane came back after she left, walking to the stove near her and turning it on to the hottest degree. He was also carrying gloves and a bottle of something she couldn't really see, but she was sure it wasn't good. Her stomach turned, her cheek still burning. He came over to her after a minute of prepping and helped her up from her seat. He grabbed the stool she was sitting in and moved it next to the stove. He had her sit on it, sighing. He turned to her, his eyes filled with an unregistered emotion. _

_"This is going to hurt." He pulled out the bottle, opening it and turning it so she saw the label: _Sulfuric Acid_. She gulped. "Hold out your hands, please." She hesitated, clearly not liking where this was going. "Please," he said again, looking at her. "If I don't do it, she will. And it will be much worse." She looked into his eyes, seeing that same emotion, still not sure. He sighed once again. "I'll try to distract you from the pain." Humanity. That's when she registered the emotion in his eyes: regret. She held out her hands, tears shining in her eyes. He put the rubber gloves on and held her left hand, tipping the bottle just over her fingers, and when the corrosive acid hit her skin, he silenced her scream with a kiss._

* * *

_(A/N: Well, that's it for today. There will be a lot more in the next few chapters and it'll all pull together. I really hope you don't mind that I brought in a cross over. I had it all planned out since before I started. The cross over will only happen in memories, so I'm not changing the category. Deal with it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter because I do. I'm going to go die now. Thanks for reading!) _


	18. Chapitre Dix Huit

_(Just so you know, the flashbacks take place before the Dark Knight and the present time takes place before the Dark Knight Rises. Just for the "cross over" parts.)_

* * *

Darcia rubbed her fingertips together unconsciously, licking her lips. It was silent other than the rain falling down in sheets on the building. She was barely breathing, her eyes now open, staring but unseeing at the ceiling. Without any words, she gently lifted her right hand, turning the palm towards her, and showed Natasha the bareness of her fingers; the smoothness, slightly scabbed over, a light pink. Natasha took the heiress' hand in hers, examining her fingertips. She was shocked silent, clearly not expecting this. "Acid did _this_?" the agent asked, trailing her own fingers over Darcia's. "After all these years?"

Darcia nodded, taking her hand back when Natasha was finished looking at them. "That, and after it healed a little, he put my hand on the stove."

She saw Natasha blink slowly through the corner of her eyes, as if containing a twitch. The agent's head fell to the side so she was looking at the other girl. "Why did he kiss you?" she asked after a long minute.

Darcia was quiet for a while, her eyes blinking away invisible tears. "I don't know," she whispered quietly. "Probably the same reason he got me out of there."

This time, Natasha's mouth fell open. "What?"

Darcia's eyes fell shut, a grimace set on her face. "It wasn't that long after he took my identity," she said, her fingerprints a reference to her identity.

* * *

_"I did it," the doctor said ecstatically. Her head shot around, looking for someone to share the news with. Her eyes came across Crane, who was redressing Darcia's hands. "Crane! Get over here!" He rolled his eyes, winking at the girl in front of him, who covered her laugh with a gasp when he tied the last bandage too tight. He immediately fixed it, giving her one last smile before sighing and walking over to the doctor. She heard him mutter a "what" but was silenced when he looked through the microscope. He did a double take, staring intently through the lenses. _

_"Wow. I can't believe you did it."_

_She slapped him against the head. "Of course I did," she replied, all ego. "He wouldn't have gotten me if he knew I couldn't do it." _

_Crane was silent, looking back at the cells. "Well, go get the man. This is your job."_

_"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't get too excited," she threw at Darcia, with a glare. Darcia looked at her, surprised that she let any emotion show. But she was curious at what was going on. "Just because we figured something out with your plasma and blood cells doesn't mean it'll work on all of you."_

_Crane coughed a barely audible "yes it does."_

_Rolling her eyes again, the doctor left the basement in search of the Joker. Crane pretended to be interested in the microscope for a full minute to make sure she wasn't coming back before he walked over to Darcia. "Listen carefully," he said in a hushed whisper, taking her wrists in his hands. He glanced down at the bloodied bandages with a grimace. "What he's going to," he looked her in the eyes, "isn't going to be good. If the procedure is successful," strain on the 'if,' "you won't be fighting fit for a few days. He'll get impatient, send you out early. I can't help once you're out there. I can only help when you're with me. I don't know what he really needs you for, but it's not good, I can tell. I'm going to help when I can, okay? I'll get you out of here. But I'm still on his side." He looked down, not voicing the words he wanted to. _I care about you.

_"What will the procedure do to me?" she asked, finding that the only time she could ask questions was when she was alone with him. _

_He shook his head. "It's hard to tell. We were just given instructions to follow and that's all I know." She could tell he was lying._

_She didn't push it further though, instead asking the question that's been on her mind for awhile. "Why are you helping me?" _Why do you care?

_He looked at her, ice blue eyes piercing into hers. He seemed to choose his words carefully before opening his mouth to speak...and was interrupted by a door slamming and steps down the stairs. He pushed away from her, busying himself with something by the lab table, a cool mask of indifference on. Seconds later, the Joker pushed through the door, the doctor trailing behind him, a satisfied smirk on her face. The clown pushed his way to the microscope, not bothering to even look at Crane or Darcia. He looked at it for a long minute before allowing a grin to slowly slide into place. He straightened up, shooting his eyes to the heiress', looking her over. She was thinner than usual, her skin not as bright as it usually was. Her hair was greasy and pulled into a badly done braid and she had blood and dirt crusted everywhere. This was the dirtiest she had ever been, to say the least. "Now," was all he said, staring her down. "Get rid of the clothes and clean her, Quinn." The doctor's disgust went unmasked as she looked the other girl over. "Crane, tell the others we are back on schedule."_

_When Crane nodded and left the room, the Joker looked at Darcia one last time before leaving as well, a wide smile on his face. The doctor, Quinn, sighed heavily and went to work on the heiress, roughly and not minding her hands at all. Darcia put on a brave face, steeling away her emotions as the doctor jerked at her clothes and hair, making her wounds open and start bleeding again. She didn't make a sound, fighting the tears and cries, not letting the doctor win. _

* * *

_After awhile, she was cleaned and dressed in loose fitting clothing, strapped to a table, an IV trickling fluids into her arm. She felt drowsy but kept her eyes open against the heavy weight of the drugs. She was lucky to be getting anything at all, honestly. She thought they would just do everything while she was fully conscious, but she overheard Quinn talking about how much more of a pain it would be to deal with the girl, so in the end, she was awarded with a heavy sedative. Quinn was now standing by a lab table, putting on latex gloves and fixing her lab coat. Crane was getting the supplies ready, setting them on a table next to Darcia's bed. Other lackeys of the Joker's lolled about, drawing plans or just watching. The Joker was no where in sight. Darcia's heart kept racing, making the monitor beep incessantly. Finally, Quinn irritably shouted, "Someone calm her the fuck down until the sedative kicks in!" _

_Crane rolled his eyes and finished putting down the necessary equipment that would be needed. "What do you want me to do? Fuck her?" Darcia flinched at the last part, looking at him through lidded eyes. He glanced down at her as if in apology before looking at the doctor._

_Quinn turned around, hands raised in mid air, "You've got a damn imagination. Use it and don't be a prick." _

_"Whatever," he muttered loud enough for the doctor to hear before turning his complete attention to Darcia. She fought against the drug, keeping her eyes trained on the man's. He gently took her hand in his, careful not to touch the fingertips. Sitting down on a stool next to her bed, he looked around at everyone (all who weren't paying any attention) before he looked down to her. They stared at each other, the silence matching her thoughts as her heart calmed down. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself. And I'm happy to help," he whispered so only she could hear, one of his hands moving a fallen piece of hair from her face. He glanced around one more time before quickly leaning down and kissing her once. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. Her heart rate was slowed and she was finally asleep._

_"Thank god," Quinn said, pushing her way to the table. She glanced down at Crane's hand entwined with the heiress' in disgust. "That's all it took? What a wimp." Crane, fond of rolling his eyes, repeated the gesture as he stood up, letting go of her hand. He moved away from the table and went back to his work. "Turn on the lights to full viewing," she commanded to the air, waiting for ten seconds before someone from across the room complied. "Let's begin." Crane looked down at the sleeping girl, feeling for the first time in his life, a little bit of fear. He resigned himself on the fact that she'll be safe soon; even if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. His gaze hardened, glancing at her one more time before putting on his own latex gloves and handing the first syringe full of chemical to the doctor. _

* * *

"Do you know what the chemical was?" Natasha interrupted, snapping Darcia out of her memory. The latter girl looked over to the agent with a smirk on her face.

"Am I ever going to be able to finish this story?"

Natasha gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious!"

"All right," Darcia gave in, her face losing the smile. "I don't know what the put in me, or what it does really. I've yet to figure everything out. I just know that I can see my memories as clearly as if I were watching t.v. when I close my eyes. I can remember every detail since the accident. I don't forget anything. Well, not really." She shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. "I'm pretty much normal otherwise. Minus the finger thing," she chuckled without enthusiasm. Natasha raised her eye brow, a small smile playing on her face. "Right, okay, so the ending of _that _adventure..."

* * *

_Darcia woke up hours later, her body unimaginably sore and aching. Her brain hurt, too and she felt like she was hungover. She blinked under the bright lights on the ceiling, slowly moving her head to each side, looking around. She was in the same room, filled with the same people, but with two minor adjustments: Crane was no where in sight and the Joker was standing over her, to her left. He had his trademark grin on, one of unsuppressed joy. She didn't make a sound to show her discomfort, just stared at him almost lazily. "Are you done making me play lab rat?" she asked, wincing when it took a lot more effort than she had expected. _

_"You've been a very good pet," he said, forcing her to sit up. She held back bile from the sudden movement, overwhelmed from dizziness. "Reminds me of when I was younger and my dad liked to play 'lab rat' with me." To emphasize this statement, he grinned widely, his tongue flicking out to touch his scars. "Now show us your magic, little heiress." _

_"Magic?" Darcia barked, laughing sadistically. She was going insane every moment she was kept here, her only moment of reprieve coming from the dark haired man not in sight. "You've confused me with one of the clowns you've hired, or better yet, yourself."_

_His smile dropped the tiniest bit. "Now, now. Let's not be rude to our guests." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She had so much hatred for this man, all she wanted to do was spit on him. How society must think of her now. "Tick tock."_

_"Oh, you've turned into an alarm now? I'll say, it's a great improvement."_

_With a quick movement, the Joker was inches from the girl's face, a pocketknife on the crease of her mouth. "Enough," he said dangerously. "or I'll make a few little adjustments so you won't fit in to your lifestyle anymore. Like me." He gave a half-hearted smile, pushing away from her when the slam of a door signaled someone's arrival. Crane, openly staring at the scene, walked up to them, handing the Joker some papers. _

_He tore his eyes from Darcia's and looked at the other man. "Here are the final plans. You're ready to go as soon as she's fit." _

_"Oh, goodie!" Darcia shouted, full of mock happiness and sarcasm. She seriously wanted to get out of here; impatient. _

_"Maybe," the Joker snapped at the heiress. "I'll let Crane here have a go at that beautiful skin in front of everyone. To show you the real world, princess. Would you like that?" She looked from the Joker to Crane, her emotions slipping for the briefest second-quick enough for the Joker to catch it. Yes, she would like that, she thought. Maybe not in front of everyone, but she had grown fond of the man. As he looked back at her, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. The Joker saw the exchange of looks and laughed loudly. Her eyes snapped to his, flushing. "Well this is unexpected! It seems," he said loudly so everyone in the room could hear. "that these two have grown close in their time together. This couldn't have gone better." _

_Everyone laughed at them and with a flick of his wrist, a man and the doctor seized Crane, pulling him away from the heiress. Her eyes widened a fraction, panic bubbling inside her as they hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, his hair covering his beautiful eyes. "Tell me, princess. Did you two get together? Did he strip you of your clothes, showering you with kisses when we weren't looking? Or did he just fuck you? Was this before or after he ruined your perfect little hands?"_

_She winced at the Joker's words, feeling tears rise to her eyes. She heard a strangled "No," and glanced to see Crane sneering at the man in front of her. "I set her free." _

_The Joker's eyes narrowed, all laughter gone from his face. "What do you-" Before he could finish, a large crash sounded, the ceiling caving in on one side of the room, followed by a man in black. He took out the remaining goons that were able to fight, watching the four of them. Darcia's eyes were wide, tears of relief sliding down her face as she realized she was being saved. Quinn grabbed Crane, dragging him as best as she could, shouting at the Joker to follow her. He grinned at the Batman, following the two out the doors. Batman let them go, walking up to Darcia and gently picking her up. She cried, glancing one last time into Crane's disappearing eyes before they vanished._

* * *

Darcia sat up, her eyes wide open, her hands fidgeting. Natasha sat up too, placing a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. "That's that," she whispered, distanced.

Natasha spent a few seconds formulating her question before she actually spoke it. "Did you ever see him again?"

Darcia shook her head. "No. It wasn't anything special, though. What we had." There was silence. "I did find out his name though."

"Really?" Natasha was shocked.

"Yeah," she replied. "The Batman told me after he got me out of Gotham. He promised to not truly hurt him unless he did something really bad. That's me repaying my debt to him. His name is Jonathan."

"Jonathan Crane. Doesn't sound familiar. Did he make it out alive?" Natasha pressed gently.

Darcia nodded. "Mhm, I got a Gotham newspaper one day in the mail, no return address. His face was on it, saying that he was captured by the Batman and that he was in prison right now. It was dated two years after the whole hostage thing. Right before I met Tony, actually."

"Speaking of which," the agent said, standing up. "We should go see how the others are. It's after four and I'm sure they're wondering what we're up to."

"Good idea," Darcia said, standing up and following the agent to the door. "Hey," she stopped Natasha from leaving. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Only a few people know and I want it kept that way."

"Oh gosh, of course!" Natasha gushed, awkwardly hugging Darcia. The heiress smiled, hugging her back.

"Thank you. Now let's go see what's up with everyone," Darcia said, leaving the room with the Russian, at peace with herself, thoughts away from Bruce Banner, who had done the exact opposite, three floors down.

* * *

_(A/N: In case you didn't get it, Jonathan Crane = Scarecrow, Doctor Quinn = Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel. Both worked at the Arkham Asylum (Psychiatrist and Psychologist, respectively). Anyway, stepping away from the DC Universe, there won't be much Batman stuff in the rest of this, I don't think. I actually doubt it. Next chapter is what you asked for, Bruce's point of view throughout the exchange. Guys, I want to write so bad because I have so many ideas and there's this chapter coming up that you'll all LOVE, but I can't! My finals are next week and I'm super busy! I'm trying though, really. So yeah. The usual stuff now, tell me what you thought and etc! Thanks for being awesome and making me super happy with your acceptance of my "cross over." I love you all so much!)_


	19. Chapitre Dix Neuf

Bruce Banner paced the lab he was given, trying to get his mind focused. He had done little work today, much to his chagrin, and was currently facing with a few problems. One, for instance, was that no matter how many times he tried, he just _could not_ get this equation to solve. Upon solving it, he knew it would be very helpful to the improvement of Tony's new Mark suit. However, he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He wanted to rip his hair out. The second problem laid three floors above him, clad in expensive clothing and jewels: Darcia. He thought and rethought about everything that went wrong last night and groaned each time he got to the part where he threw the beautiful girl away. Why was he so bent on his self imposed dry spell? Did he want to hurt himself and others by ignoring the only person who's shown a romantic interest in him since Betty? But she was under the influence of a drug and alcohol. Bruce knew that you should never mix the two as it makes the body more easily influence by the actual alcohol, but he couldn't change that. People did do crazy things when they were out of it, though. She was beautiful, lavishly rich, confident, well to do and basically everything Bruce was not. She was so high above him. Why should she even be interested in him?

He stopped pacing, leaning against a table and putting his head in his hands. He's done so much to push away all of these feelings when he disappeared from society. It was hard to believe that only after a few days of her being here, he had thrown caution to the wind, in his mind. But she can't know that, not after last night. Maybe she was pitying him? Bruce twitched. He didn't want to think that, but she was so much...classier than him. It was probably the drug, Bruce concluded, walking back to the board with the unbalanced equation on it, a frown set on his face. 'But what if it wasn't?' a voice inside his head said, the small part, losing the battle. 'What if she really does like you?' Bruce sighed, done for the time being, walking to some other project across the lab, unable to see the answer he needed was a plus sign. Bruce considered his inner thoughts, finally whispering, "...somehow I can't believe that anything should happen."

* * *

Pepper was in the kitchen, fussing about something she was preparing. Tony sat at the island, trying to say things that'll placate her, but to no avail. Natasha and Darcia walked in, noticing that everyone else was gone. "Hey," Natasha said, leaning against the island. Darcia sat down next to Tony.

"Oh, good afternoon," Pepper responded, smiling warmly at the girls, then giving Tony a nasty look before going back to work.

"Come on, Pepper, it was just for fun," Tony whined, accepting his plate of pancakes when she dropped them in front of him.

"Pancakes?"

"No thank you," Darcia responded, smiling. "I don't like pancakes, believe it or not."

Pepper gasped. "I don't believe it." The girls laughed, Natasha accepting a plate.

"It's never too late for breakfast," Natasha sighed, reaching for the syrup.

"I agree!" Tony quipped, looking at Pepper for some response. She ignored him. He pouted, slouching back on his stool, picking at his pancakes.

"Can I get you anything, Darcia? I'm in the cooking mood for once."

Darcia looked at Pepper, feeling great gratitude for the girl, though also sorry for the man next to her. "No thanks. I'll just get some cereal since we're all having breakfast." She let out a small laugh, shimmying out of her seat to get her food.

Pepper looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

Darcia nodded vigorously. "I looooove cereal, guys. I could live off of it. True story."

"She's not lying," Tony said, shoving pancakes into his mouth. "If she's not going out, her choice is cereal. 'Specially if she's alone."

"Of course you'd know!" Pepper exclaimed, glaring at him. "You know everything about her because you slept with her! You're such a man whore, Tony." She turned to Darcia. "Please don't take offense. I'm just mad at him."

Darcia, sitting down, raised her hands in surrender. "You're good." Natasha watched the exchange with amusement.

Tony was put off. "You've never minded me talking about her before!"

"I wasn't mad at you before!" she snapped, taking his plate for good measure. His face dropped like a puppy's after its bone was taken. She took his fork, too, and used it to finish off his pancakes. He went back to pouting.

"These are good, Pepper. They rival mine," Natasha said, breaking the silence, with a wink. The girls laughed, Darcia nearly choking on a piece of cereal, which started a whole new onslaught of laughter.

"Where is everyone? It's been so...dead today," Darcia said after successfully swallowing.

Pepper shrugged. "I don't know about Thor and Clint, but Steve is in the gym, as usual and Dr. Banner is in the lab, of course."

"Of course," Darcia muttered, taking a big bite from her spoon. Tony and Pepper exchanged a look out of habit. Perking up, the heiress spoke again, in between spoonfuls. "Am I going to have to continue training? I'm going through a lot of moisturizer."

"She's pretty good on my end actually," Natasha said, finishing off her pancakes. "Improved a lot, even though there wasn't much to improve on." Darcia grinned at the Russian, who winked.

"Fine, fine. I guess you're with me from now on," Tony replied, standing up. "Tomorrow starting at eleven...no, twelve. Maybe one, it depends. Come to _my_ lab and we'll get all techie." He walked away from them, towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked, her anger momentarily forgotten.

Tony swiveled around, a victorious grin on his face. "Gonna check on Banner. Later, ladies. And Darcia." He nodded at them, chuckling as he made his way into the elevator. Darcia's moved dropped, glaring at his retreating form. Before she could respond, the elevators closed and he was moving down. The other two laughed.

"How rude. I'll get him back for that. And I thought you were mad at him!" she accused, giving a pointed stare to Pepper.

She shrugged. "It's hard to stay mad at him." Darcia rolled her eyes, but secretly agreed. That was another thing they had in common; they were both hard to stay mad at because they were just too charming. The heiress chuckled to herself, finishing her cereal. As Pepper and Natasha got into a conversation about whatever, Darcia got lost in her thoughts. Tony was going down to the lab, where Bruce was. Tony knew something happened between the two of them last night so he was probably going to say something. He is a very persuasive person; he'd probably get something out of Bruce. Darcia didn't like this realization at all. She basically threw herself at the doctor and he shoved her away. Tony would definitely agree that that never happened to Darcia. It was totally the other way around, in some cases. Maybe she could get something out of him tomorrow? Maybe she could find out what Bruce was thinking, through the other man? Manipulating, really, but it could work. Now what would she use to get the information out of the very cunning man? Why, to play her societal role, of course.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Tony said, pushing his way through the lab doors. Bruce looked up from his tablet, a pencil behind his ear, glasses on.

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling briefly before going back to his work. Always so serious. Tony pursed his lips.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tony helped himself to looking over Bruce's shoulder at the notes on the tablet.

Bruce tensed, but responded light-heartedly, with masked annoyance. "Just working on some equations for the Iron Man suit."

"Ah, my favorite equations to discuss. How are you doing?" Without permission, Tony grabbed the tablet and started flipping through pages, his finger making unnecessary fingerprints on the screen. He nodded and "mhm'd" before bringing up on page on the flat screen. He handed Bruce back the tablet, who just looked at him incredulously, and studied the screen.

"Really, Tony-"

"Shh," Tony said, cutting off the scientist with a wave of his hand. He peered at the numbers on the screen, trying to see where the doctor was going with this. "You know you messed up, right?"

"Yes, I've been trying to-"

"Yeah, right here. You put a negative sign; there should be a positive one." Tony fixed the sign on the screen, saving the file when he finished. The fixed equation popped up on Bruce's tablet. Bruce stared down at it, then looked up to the larger screen, forehead creased. He worried his lower lip.

"That...that seems too easy..."

"Yeah," Tony said, turning around to look at him. "Elementary mistake. Though, not my elementary. I wouldn't have made that mistake. Don't know how you did."

Bruce seemed at a loss for words, completely stumped. "I...I don't know how either."

"Maybe you've got a lot on your mind," Tony suggested, keeping the smile from his face. "You should sit or something. Relax a little."

Bruce rolled his eyes but complied, taking a seat on the stool nearby. "I did a lot of relaxing last night, thank you."

"It's good for you. Though I wouldn't suggest hard drugs all the time. Maybe some weed instead." Tony looked the man over before pulling up another stool. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands under his chin. He batted his eyelashes. "You seem off, Banner. Want to tell Dr. Stark what's going on in that brilliant head of yours?"

Bruce laughed. "What are you doing?"

Tony sat up. "I was playing your psychiatrist. Why? Was I not helpful?" He seemed off put.

"I don't know what you're trying to help with," the doctor explained, a smile still on his face, but his posture guarded.

"You messed up the equation." Seeing Bruce about to object (probably saying something like 'everyone makes mistakes' or 'I would've gotten it eventually), Tony continued, "Your shirt is buttoned wrong. Two plus two equals four, Banner. Not five. What's up?"

Bruce looked down at his shirt, seeing that it indeed was buttoned wrong and flushed a brilliant color. "Everyone has off days?" he suggested, but sighed when Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you want me to say, Tony..."

Tony looked Bruce in the eye, all seriousness. "Darcia Grace." When Bruce let some emotion escape through unintentionally, Tony fought to hide a satisfied smirk. He got to the point now that he had Bruce in his grasp. "What happened last night?" Bruce sighed, dropping his eyes to play with the hem of his shirt before he went to fixing the buttons. When he finished, he looked back at Tony for a brief second before opening his mouth and telling the other man his side of the story.

* * *

_(A/N: Inspiration for the first part of this chapter (when it's just Bruce), is from the song 'High Above Me' by Tal Bachman. The line he says 'somehow I can't believe that anything should happen' is legit from the song. That song has actually been the inspiration for most of the story. I am also going to be making a playlist that goes with this story and I'll post it whenever I finish. It'll be good. Okay, so I've got good news and bad news. Good news: I only have three finals, all next week. Bad news: since I'm so busy, all of my free time will be devoted to them from now on. I sowwy...but I've got a lot to do! I can probably post another chapter tonight, but if I don't, then it'll be Tuesday-Thursday. I have no idea. I'm sorry guys! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You have no idea how NERVOUS I was about her past and the whole DC crossover thing and how you guys would take it. You've all been super awesome and supported and I love you all. As a treat, there will be an awesome Darcia/Bruce exchange coming up within the next few chapters. It's actually the one scene that started me writing this whole thing and I've been itching to write it for the longest time. So I know you'll love it. Thanks again! Arrivederci!)_


	20. Chapitre Vingt

A few days passed by without any communication between Darcia and Bruce. She had gone on with her new routine of working with Tony, eating, hanging out with the other Avengers, and sleeping. She liked working with Tony because they fell into the same rhythm they had after he forgave her for kicking him out. They were "thick as thieves" back then and only in the past year or two had they grown a little apart. That didn't matter now as they continued on with conversations that were left off years ago as if they were never interrupted. They argued, shared witty comments, complimented each other (and then saying something along the lines of "I know, but thank you anyway") and were generally just at peace while they worked. Their days in the lab consisted of drawing plans that involved the arc reactors, easy ways to escape if needed and other battle plans that would come in handy if they needed someone without an identity and Natasha was busy.

Darcia didn't particularly like that she hadn't seen Bruce, either. While she knew the whole exchange would be uncomfortable, she thought it would be at least a little better if they acted like nothing happened. It was kind of childish, really. She worried about him spending long days in the lab, barely eating, barely sleeping. But she was also still upset about the whole incident. All in all, she was fighting with herself over whether or not she wanted to see Bruce. It would be painful, she knew that for sure. "So..." Tony started, not looking up from his work on a mini arc reactor. Darcia glanced up at him from her sketches of new plans. Tony only waited a few seconds for dramatic effect before she started tapping her pen irritably. "I talked with Banner the other day." Darcia flinched, knowing this couldn't be good. "I would've never said he is much more of a conversation goer than you are if I didn't see it for myself. But, he was pretty open about what happened, though I suspect he tried to censor some of it from me. Don't know why. He couldn't _possibly_ have done anything near as sexy that one fashion show."

Darcia rolled her eyes. "You probably don't even remember what happened to be able to judge."

"See!" he snapped a screwdriver in his hand towards her. "Point being, it would take one crazy chick and a hell of a night to get him to experience anything I've done. So I don't know why he censored me."

Darcia sighed, annoyed. "Can you please get on with it?"

Tony took a bite at her, a hand forming into a claw. "Feisty today. Fine. Point being, you need to tell me things before I go and make a dick out of myself. He told me nothing really happened, that he just had a freak out and thought the big guy was going to come out. Note that I'm not supposed to be telling you this," he added as an afterthought. He went back to working.

Darcia spoke before she could stop herself. "He pushed me away because he was afraid I'd release the Hulk?" She flushed immediately. "I mean, uh..."

Tony stopped what he was doing and grinned. "I knew it! You _like_ him!" he said, adopting Donkey's voice from Shrek for the last sentence. Darcia blinked, red in the face.

"What? I didn't say anything like that, Tony."

"Oh, it's completely written in your face. And I fed you just the right amount of information to get the reaction I wanted. Anyway," he continued, not giving her a long enough pause to speak. "I think we've pretty much got it down for today. However, these reports need to go to the doctor's lab for a glance over (not that it needs it) and I'm not physically able to do it. Arc reactor is acting up and all." For added measure, he grasped the area near his heart and gasped as if in pain.

"You're unbelievable, Anthony Stark! There's no way I'm going to do something you're so capable of doing to embarrass myself," Darcia said, taking a step back.

Tony grabbed the nearby manila folder like he anticipated this. "Stop being a child. Go talk to him," he said, shoving the folder towards her. She took another step back.

"I like being a child. It reminds me of when I didn't have problems like these."

Tony rolled his eyes, moving around the lab table, folder held out. "You're ridiculous. Take the folder, go confess your undying love for him and then have crazy animal sex on the lab table."

Darcia gave a look that was the epitome of "are you fucking kidding me?" but relaxed in defeat, hanging her head down when Tony reached her. She took the folder, looking up at him. "Don't make me do this. I'm sure it'll all work out eventually!" Tony, being uncharacteristically silent, gave her a hard look. "Fiiiiiine," she groaned, taking the folder and walking out sluggishly. "If this backfires, I'm telling the psychologist this is all your fault!"

"Wouldn't be the first time!" he quipped last minute, a shit-eating grin on his face. Darcia ignored his comment, but a small smile aligned her face as she walked upstairs towards Bruce's lab. As she got closer though, a lulling panic settled in her stomach and she began to feel nauseous.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered, her face red. "Oh god I can't do this. Where are my balls when I need them?" She leaned against a wall, one staircase between her and Bruce. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. After awhile, she regained her wits and smiled to herself. "No, I can do this. I shouldn't let one person completely alter my personality." She set a fierce look on her face. "I'm Darcia Grace. Billionaire heiress and 2010 Time person of the year. I've got this." She nodded to herself and stood to her full height, her back straight and her head up. She walked confidently down the last staircase and down the hallway that led to the double doors of the lab. Her heart beat picked up as she reached the double doors, her hands stalling on the door handles for all but five seconds before she pushed through, dramatically. She was always one to make an entrance.

She walked into the lab, looking around for the man she's been so intrigued by. A frown fell onto her lips as she walked around the empty lab. He wasn't here. Out of all the possible days he had been in the lab, he chose today to leave it. Well damn. She took one last glance around, slightly heartbroken (yet also relieved) before looking to the clock for a time check. It was just after four thirty which meant that it wasn't near a lunch or dinner time so he shouldn't be eating. Maybe he decided to take a shower? An image flashed across her mind before she could stop it a wicked grin on her face. Or maybe he was just in his room? Or looking for Tony? Or just taking a tea break, like she's seen him do so often. Clutching the folder tightly in her hand, she walked out of the lab and towards the main floor. She had just made it to the last set of stairs when a door opened to her left and a flushed looking Clint came out. She heard Natasha's voice in the background telling him to hurry up. She grinned at him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Clint gave her a pleading look, a half-smile on his face. "Hey, Darcia. Been up to no good lately, as usual?"

"No, no, I'm not the God of Mischief or anything," she replied. "I'm actually more interested in what you're doing rather than what I'm going to do about it." She winked. He looked confused.

"That hardly made sense."

She waved her hand at him. "Whatever. So I see that she finally forgave you. Good for you."

He flushed, patting his hair down (which was sticking up everywhere). "Um, yeah. She did. I've, uh, got to go and get some things real quick." With that, he nodded at her and whisked off towards the main floor. She snickered and popped her head in the room they were in.

"Hey, Natasha," she said cheerily, her hand held up in a wave. Natasha looked up from the table she was on, shocked. Her hair was everywhere, her lipstick messed up, a sheet just hanging from her body.

"Oh my god, Darcia!" she said, her voice an octave higher. She cleared her throat, a light pink on her cheeks and held the sheet tighter around her. "Um, what are you- what are you doing?"

Darcia shrugged, a smile permanent on her face. "Just hanging out."

"Oh cool," the Russian replied, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "Same here."

"I can tell."

Natasha groaned, falling back on the table. "It's not as bad as it looks! Go make it up to Bruce and you'll see."

Darcia blushed. "Fine, fine. I get it. See you."

"Bye!" Natasha said, a giggle in her throat. Darcia closed the door and headed up the stairs to the main floor, passing a hurrying Clint, who had his arms full of whip cream and hershey syrup. She laughed outright but didn't say anything, instead just making her way up the last few steps. When she reached the living room area, she was met with silence. There was no one up here, though it didn't really surprise her all that much. It was four in the afternoon, after all. Usually they all did their own thing except for meals and the evening time, so she only raised a single eyebrow when she walked to the kitchen, tossing the folder on the counter. She grabbed an apple, thinking about her next move. He wasn't in his lab, nor the main room. She would've seen him if he went to Tony's lab or by the gym. He must be in his room then. Right. Well, that folder really needed to be delivered. She sat down the uneaten apple and grabbed the folder, walking to the hallway his room resided in. There was a door partially open across from his room that showed the bathroom.

The door was shut. She leaned her ear against the wood, listening for any sign of life on the other side. It was quiet, so she straightened up and decided to knock.

* * *

_(A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's been so long since I've published. Like a week. But I've just been so busy with finals and they're over now! So yay for me and yay for you! Anyway, just a warning: the next chapter is literally the chapter that brought this story to life. I have been waiting to write it forever and I'm so glad that it's coming up. I'm excited! You guys will love it! Gah. uhwfaiofweoifio;. Seriously. That's how good it is. I've got the rest of the story lined out but I'm still taking requests, okay? Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, though I am sad that someone stopped reading because of the crossover... I'm still glad that the rest of you are too awesome to care. Plus, there isn't going to be much crossover anymore, except for maybe a few references here and there. After all, you guys have got to figure out what's up with her and all. Thanks for everything, guys! I seriously love you all.)_


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Un

She waited just under a minute before she grew anxious and opened the unlocked door slowly. She stuck her head in and looked around the bare room to see Bruce not there. She then looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. The hallway was empty and with a quick decision, she went into his room, leaving the door partially cracked. She looked around the beige room in earnest, taking in every detail. There was a bookshelf to her right and as she walked up to it, she saw some of her favorites: _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad_, _Jane Eyre_ and _Wuthering Heights_. There was also what looked like a very old copy of Shakespeare's sonnets. She pushed her tongue out; she hated poetry. She wandered to the other side of the room, opening the dark curtains to let in the light. She blinked against the glare but with a look around the room, she decided that it was a lot better brighter.

Realizing that she still had the folder, she thought about what to do with it. She could leave it in here, either on the bed or the nightstand, but then he would know that she's been here. Then again, if she couldn't find him anywhere, it should be all right to leave it here, right? Right. She walked over to the small table, seeing a glass of water like last time, a small lamp and the tiniest potted plant that was greatly under-watered. She took the glass of water and dumped it in the pot, seeing the soil turn to a dark brown with slight delight. She set the folder on his bed absentmindedly, thinking about what happened the first time she saw his room. Glancing once more towards the door and finding that she was still alone, she opened the table's top drawer carefully, bending down to rest on her knees as she looked inside. Upon first glance, she saw that it was just an ordinary drawer. There was a book turned upside down, a few papers folded up and stacked neatly next to it, and two bottles of pills closest to her. Gingerly, she picked up a pill bottle, reading the label. It had his name on it and she sighed with relief when she saw that it was just sleeping medication. She didn't know what else it could've been.

Darcia sat the first bottle down and grabbed the second one, which was considerably lighter than the other one. Her eyes widened when she noticed the familiar name of an antidepressant. She was so confused, her thoughts running everywhere. Why was he depressed? Did he really have to be taking medication to be happy? Couldn't he just get someone to make him happy? She understood his problem but didn't see why he had to be medicated for it. She felt sick. She's always hated when people took medication for something as (how she saw it) little as this. He could be happy. She was sure of it. She could make him happy. She threw the bottle down in the drawer and seeing it hit the book, she sighed, putting it back in its place. Her eyes lingered on the book, wondering why it wasn't on the shelf like the others. She picked it up, looking at the potted plant as she did so, then turned it around to read the cover. Dante's _Divine Comedy_. It was a fairly new book and as she flipped through the bookmarked pages, she noticed that he was in the Inferno section, Canto XXXII. She read the parts that were underlined in pencil:

_Livid, as far down as where shame appears,_

_Were the disconsolate shades within the ice..._

_Their eyes, which first were only moist within,_

_Gushed o'er the eyelids, and the frost congealed_

_The tears between, and locked them up again..._

_And one, who had by reason of the cold_

_Lost both his ears, still with his visage downward..._

_Then I beheld a thousand faces, made_

_Purple with cold; whence o'er me comes a shudder,_

_And evermore will come, at frozen ponds._

She stared at the page, wondering why Bruce had taken such care to underline those parts of the _Inferno_. She had said something about the final circle being freezing, but did he try to see if she was right? Or was he just curious? Maybe he already knew it. She shook her head. _It doesn't matter._ She closed the book, looking down to put it back and promptly dropped it. Her mouth opened in shock and disbelief, her hand shaking as she reached down to touch what the book was hiding. A gun. She touched it hesitantly, her breath coming out in a shaky whisper. She picked it up gently with two fingers, letting it dangle in front of her face before she got a better hold on it. She held it like she was ready to shoot, getting to her feet and examining it. It was just a 35 mm pistol but she had enough experience with guns to tell that it was loaded. A fleeting quote shot through her mind from a movie she once saw: _"That is what happens when you sit behind a desk. You forget things, like the weight in the hand of a gun that's loaded and one that's not."_

Antidepressants. A handgun. A book about a man's journey into hell. She wanted to throw up. "Oh god, oh god," she breathed, trembling. Why in the world would Bruce need this?

_"...in case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! ...I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth...and the other guy spit it out."_

That's what she heard at least. She didn't believe it at the time but now she couldn't think anything but. "By Gaea..."

"So now you know."

Darcia gasped, swinging around, holding the gun towards the intruder. She nearly dropped it when she saw Bruce at the door, one hand on the doorknob and a cup of tea in the other one. "I-I-"

"No, you needed to know," he said, walking to her and setting the mug on the table. His eyes glanced between the water glass and the plant before he took a small step back, looking at her. He took the gun from her easily, ripping his gaze from hers to the firearm. He handled it with ease, loaded it properly, readying it. Darcia stared at his face, watching how his emotions flickered like a flame from a candle. He was torn, pain and regret showing plainly, overcoming the helplessness. "I've had a few rough times in my life, Darcia." Without warning, he shoved it into the drawer quickly, forcefully, not caring that it could've easily gone off. He stared at it with something she couldn't quite place, speaking lowly. "I keep it to feel safe. It won't work but it...it keeps me calm, I guess." Darcia couldn't keep the worry off her face as she looked at him. He shut the drawer, ignoring the pills, though he must have known she'd seen it. "I would've rather told you instead of you finding out like this."

"I don't have fingerprints," she breathed, showing him her hands. He looked at her confused. "They were taken off of me years ago. Only Tony, Natasha, my father and now you know. You're not the only one who's had rough times, Bruce."

"What...what?" he asked, blinking from her speaking so quickly, still processing what she said.

"Yeah, the Joker took them off when I was held hostage. I was taking a trip to Gotham City to visit my friend (coincidentally named) Bruce because he wanted to do a charity thing with me and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I barely escaped with my mind in tact."

Bruce was at a loss for words. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know..."

There was silence for all but two minutes as they stared at each other. She brought her hand down, speaking at last, "No, I'm sorry. You should know though. We've all had rough times. Everyone does. I thought about killing myself when I was held hostage. But I got through...with a little help." She was silent, looking away, lost in her thoughts. She glanced back at him after a few seconds. "Anyway, it wasn't my business. The whole...snooping thing. I'm sorry...I was...I was just looking for you. The-the folder."

Bruce glanced at it, completely uninterested. "I'm sorry for the other night," he finally whispered, not looking her in the eye.

She felt her eyes glaze over with tears, but it wasn't because of what happened that night. "I understand. Increased heart rate, inebriation and everything."

He looked at her. "Tony told you." When she nodded, he just sighed, sitting down on his bed and covering his face with his hands. "It's been so long. And you're so beautiful. I could never deserve you."

"No," she said, shaking her head and dropping to her knees again, looking up at him. His hands left his face, confused. "You don't understand yourself. You're so unbelievably sexy but you won't see that. You don't see the small things you do that...that make me lose my breath." She was blushing by now. "God, I'm not used to this."

"To what?" he asked, his tone somewhat incredulous.

She looked away. "To...to having to describe my feelings!" she stared him in the eye. "I've never had to...literally _get on my knees_ and tell you that I like you more than I should since we've just met. But you're brilliant and handsome and, and Jesus, I don't know how to do this."

Bruce was silent, at a loss for words, it seemed. "Why?" he asked finally, blushing a light pink.

"I can't explain it. You're not like the others I've been with." He unconsciously made a face, so she corrected herself. "I prefer that. They're all so full of themselves and they only cared about my money or my status...and you, you don't care about that."

Bruce looked down, fighting with himself internally. "I don't belong in your world. I'm not like those other guys."

"I don't want them, Bruce. I want you," she murmured, tears threatening to spill even more so.

He was silent for a long time and with each passing second, she accepted the denial, tears falling from her eyes. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak and he held her utter attention, still leaning on her knees in front of him. "You could never be happy with me," he said, blinking quickly, as if stopping tears. "You would always live in a state of fear. Constant fear, Darcia." He looked at her, his eyes glossy. "You could get too close and I might lose control. You could die. I've...killed so many people." There was a brief pause. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"I can take care of myself," she breathed, trying to convince him. "I'm smart, Bruce. Not as smart as you, but I can handle it. Trust me. You can't trust yourself but you can trust me." She stalled, then added quietly, "_Please_."

"I..." Hate seemed to fill him as he said this, self-hate, begrudging. His mind was betraying his heart. "I can't do that to you." Her heart fell in her chest even further, a sob escaping her lips. "Can I...can I just say 'no' to you? I just...can't..."

She coughed, forcing the rest of the tears back. She knew she looked like a wreck as she stood up, looking at the floor. "Fine...of course. I...of course," she whispered, nodding to herself and taking a step back. "Well I'll just be going then...it was..." she smiled, heartbroken, looking at the plant. "Don't forget to water your plant. You should put it by the window, too."

"The thing is..." he started, not acknowledging the last part. "with you, you'd be in real danger. And I haven't had as much...as much experience as you. I wouldn't know what to do. The Hulk wouldn't be able to handle your lifestyle."

"Wow," she whispered. "This is...it really is real, isn't it?"

He stood up and she took a step back, guarded. He gave a sad smile. "I've lived in huts...you've lived in mansions. Everyone in the world knows who you are, they only know the monster in me."

They looked at each other and she matched his smile, her eyes openly hurt. "Fine," she nodded. "Fine, good decision. Good decision" She took a few steps toward the door before turning back around, looking at him directly, a grim expression set on her lips. "The fame thing isn't really real, you know. It doesn't matter," she paused. "And don't forget...I'm also just a girl standing in front of a boy...asking him to love her.*" Her voice cracked at the last part as they stared at each other. She couldn't take it anymore and looked down, a small smile on her face. She was becoming more unlike herself as the days passed, she thought. "Bye," she whispered, so softly that she didn't think he could hear before turning around and walking towards the door. She hesitated by the doorway, hand on the knob before tears started falling from her eyes again and she opened it, not looking back.

"Darcia." She heard, though it was so soft and so hesitant that she thought she imagined it. She stalled just long enough to hear another word. "Wait." She turned her head in acknowledgement, tears falling slowly. "Look at me, please." She did as he instructed, silent in her misery. He looked from the ground to her, something off about him. "Can I just...can we try something first? One thing?" She nodded, shielding herself from whatever was going to happen, just in case. He let out a breath of air and nodded to himself before walking full speed to her, fully intent on his decision. She looked at him confused as he neared her and only could open her mouth to ask him what he was doing before he reached her, taking her in his arms and kissing her full on. Her knees gave out, a new wave of tears falling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. It was the perfect combination of regret, want, and forgiveness she'd ever experienced and she never wanted it to stop. It was a perfectly innocent kiss, no bumping, grinding, moaning; just soft sighs and gentle caresses of the lips.

"Bruce..." she murmured against his lips, so utterly beyond confusion that it nearly hurt to think about.

"I don't know," he responded, leaning against the doorframe as she pushed against him. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't...I can't think properly when I'm around you."

She looked up at him, blinking away tears. "What...what are you saying?"

"I don't know," he replied, hitting his head back against the frame. "You do this to me. You make me not function properly."

She let a laugh escape, half against her will. They were silent as they stared at each other, both blushing and thinking wild thoughts. "You've turned my way of thinking around so many times in the past twenty minutes that I don't know what to make of this," she breathed, somewhat disoriented. "What are you doing to me?"

He laughed out loud, uncharacteristically. "I should be asking you the same question. I'm making a terrible decision, aren't I?" Darcia looked hurt and he immediately started backtracking. "No, no, I mean...your safety is always going to be in question. That's the terrible decision. You would never be the wrong part to this...whatever this is."

Darcia nodded, as if grasping where he was going. "So..." she started, very hesitant, not wanting to be hurt again. She settled for one word. "Slow?"

He was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. His signature smile rose to his face, all sincerity. "Slow," he repeated, drawing out the word, nodding. "Slow."

"Slow," she said back to him, smiling.

"Slow."

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, first of all: the asterisk ended at that quotation, but really most of that conversation starting when he denies her is from Notting Hill (starring Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant...best movie ever) and I've anticipated having that speech in this story since the beginning. It's been modified, of course because otherwise it wouldn't have made sense. Also, I'm super sorry they got OOC a little bit, but it was super hard to write and I couldn't get it out right. Oh well. This is the chapter I've been waiting for and you've been waiting for and don't worry, it won't end here. I am going to speed things up though because I'm tired of writing on a day-to-day basis. Especially if you want them to fall legit in love. And like sex and stuff. haha. That's important too. Oh, and that quote about a loaded gun is from Taken (Liam Sexyass Neeson), by the way. Just so you know. And the Inferno lines are legit. Don't judge me. Anyway...I think that's it for now. Please let me know what you think and I'm super sorry if they went a little too fast for you. But I won't know unless you tell me! Thank you, guys!)_


	22. Chapitre Vingt Deux

By the time Darcia and Bruce untangled themselves, stopped the tears and laughter, and managed to act somewhat normal, the doctor had realized that his tea had gone cold, so the two set to the kitchen to get a new cup. Taking things "slow" in Bruce's dictionary was a lot different than what the word meant in Darcia's, so she was slightly put off when he didn't even want to hold her hand. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "I don't know how the others will react. I'm not sure if I'm ready for Tony spewing off something about "finally getting some" or whatever." Darcia understood, but she was still somewhat sad at that revelation. She reasoned that eventually, they'll get to the point of Pepper's and Tony's relationship instead of below Natasha's and Clint's. Hopefully. After they exited to the hallway, however, they were met with an alarming picture. Tony and Pepper were in the kitchen, fighting over who was going to make what for the weekly Avenger dinner, Natasha and Clint were hanging out with Steve on the couch, watching the news and Thor was on a chair flipping through a book with a look on his face like it was written in Latin.

The minute they stepped into the sitting area, two pairs of eyes shot up to them, Tony and Pepper having stopped arguing, each holding identical cheshire-cat grins on their faces. "So much for anonymity," Bruce mumbled. Darcia grinned back at them, glad for many reasons.

"Look who it is: Tom and Jerry. Tell me, who is the cat and who is the mouse in this episode?" Tony winked. Bruce flushed, walking past the billionaire to start heating up a pot of water.

Darcia took a seat at the island, beaming when Pepper mouthed "Good job!" Tony gave her a knowing look and turned around to slap Bruce on the back. The man dropped the kettle, water going everywhere. The Avengers in the living room looked up at the sound.

"Jesus, Tony! You know not to do that. That could've been a chemical!"

Tony 'tsked.' "Could not have. We're not in the lab. You should probably clean that up though, I don't want the place to start molding."

"Tony! What was the point in scaring him just to have him clean up the mess _you_ made?" Pepper admonished, shaking her head and tossing a rag at him. "Dr. Banner, get up. Mr. Stark here is going to clean it up."

Bruce shook his head, picking up the pot. "It's all right, Miss Potts. I've got it."

Pepper rolled her eyes and reached down to grab him by his arm, pulling him off the ground. She took the pot and pushed it into Tony's arms, who pouted. "Tony will kindly make you tea, won't you?" she gave him a look that could scare even the Hulk and with a loud groan and a string of complaints, Tony got to work cleaning and preparing the hot drink.

"Um, thanks?" Bruce said, embarrassed and confused. He sat down at the island, at a loss for words. During that time, Darcia caught Natasha's eye and they mouthed back and forth what happened since they last saw each other. Natasha caught the gist of Bruce and Darcia's new relationship and grinned at the heiress before nudging Clint and whispering something to him. He turned around immediately and winked at the girl, who rolled her eyes. 'It was supposed to be a secret!' she mouthed, and that was when Bruce sat down and saw what was going on. "Personally, I think a dictionary should be mandatory in every room, so people don't mix up the meanings of words," he said dryly, though he smiled at Darcia anyway, who flushed.

"Woah, I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I, Banner? Where did that sense of humor come into play?" Tony teased, putting the freshly filled kettle on the stove to boil. "Here, I'll _humor_ you. JARVIS, Dr. Banner here requires a dictionary definition, if you'd be so kind."

"Of course, sir," the robot responded. "I am at your service, Dr. Banner."

Bruce groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Well, since the cat is out of the bag," he mumbled, taking a glance at Darcia, who nodded enthusiastically. "Please define anonymity, JARVIS."

"Anonymity, noun. The state of being unknown or unacknowledged. Plural, anonymities. Etymology derived from..."

"Thank you, JARVIS, that'll be all," Darcia laughed, shutting the robot off, who responded with an 'of course, ma'am.' "Is it the end of the world, Dr. Banner? Really, is it?"

He smiled at her. "Of course not. A better announcement might have been in my mind, but who needs melodrama?"

"Thatta boy," Tony quipped, swishing around to turn off the stove when the whistle of the kettle blew. "You know what?" he said a few seconds later. "We_ should_ celebrate! Our humble doctor is finally going to get laid!"

Bruce flinched from the loudness of the statement (and the statement itself) and Darcia pursed her lips. "Why do you always have to announce my business like that?" she said, pouting. "It stopped being funny after that trip to Cabo."

"_That_ was a very funny story," Tony said, placing a cup of tea in front of Bruce.

Steve and Thor walked up at that point, confusion written all over their faces. "Did I hear that correctly, Stark?"

"Getting laid. What is this term? Is it a battle phrase?" Thor asked, setting the book he was reading upside down on the island.

"Well big man, I'm sure you could find out pretty easily if you tried," Tony said, barely keeping a laugh out of his voice. "And depending on what you heard, Captain, yes, yes you did."

With this realization, the Captain flushed and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking away. "Well, then..."

"Now we need to have good ole Steve here get some," Clint piped in, walking up behind Bruce and slapping the captain on the shoulder. The latter glared at the former, who just winked.

"You know, Barton, you get good ideas every once in awhile. This being one of them," Tony said, ignoring Clint's glare. "We should invi-" Suddenly, the genius' mouth shut as quickly as it had been speaking and he stared off into space, a glazed look about his eyes.

Everyone looked around. "What the hell?" someone said, but it was lost when the billionaire snapped out of his trance. He directed his gaze to Darcia, his eyes piercing, before moving to Pepper.

"What day is it?"

"What?" she asked, confused. He rolled his eyes and repeated the question. "Uh, it's the twenty-fifth. Why?"

His brows furrowed and his lips moved quickly, talking to himself under his breath. Finally, a slow grin rose its way to his face and he held his arms out. "Well, my friends, it seems like our virginal friend will get the experience of his lifetime soon enough."

"_Tony_-"

"How you may ask-"

"We didn't," they replied, rolling their eyes but somewhat curious.

"Ignoring the obvious rudeness against my brilliant plan that you haven't even heard yet," he said, acting as if he was never interrupted. "If I'm correct (and I usually am), then we have a very special day coming up that needs a celebration."

Darcia gave him a warning look, of which he ignored, taking out his phone and flipping through a few apps intently. "Do you _really_ want to do this, Stark?"

He looked up, nodding to convince himself. "Yes, yes I do." He went back to his phone, letting everyone look at each other, then at Darcia. She waved them away, a hard glare focused on Tony. "Ah, there we go. Lookie here, I was right," he grinned at them, meeting deadpanned stares. "One and a half weeks from tomorrow is the day one of us commemorates their birth. As usual, one would celebrate this day with grand parties, gifts, sex and booze. However, this special person changes her real birthdate each year to accommodate her schedule," he paused, bobbing his head. "And if you haven't guessed it yet, it's Darcia."

Everyone, completely confused, looked at the girl. "Damn it, Stark," she sighed. "Fine. My legit birthday is coming up. But I wasn't planning on having a party until November, especially with everything going on. Don't want to take press from my gala, after all."

"You move your birthday around if you're busy?" Natasha asked, giving her an incredulous stare.

"Yup," the heiress replied, popping the 'p.' "I'm expected to throw a fabulous party, but if I happen to be preoccupied, then I just push it back. No one cares as long as they get an invite." She shrugged, taking the apple she picked up earlier from the basket and biting into it.

"That's weird," Clint said finally.

She rolled her eyes, taking another bite. "Whatever, guys. I don't need to celebrate on my actual birthday all the time. That gets boring. But so what? We don't have time to have a party _now_. Not with the possibility of an impending battle or my gala or what's been happening with the media. Even _you_ should know that."

"Should is a very vague word," Tony replied.

"No, it's not-" Bruce started, but was shut off by Tony.

"Anyway, it'll be good for us. Something small, though." The group gave a unanimous fake gasp, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Wow, Tony Stark doing something small for once? That's new," Natasha smirked.

Tony ignored her, continuing on without missing a beat. "Just us and a few other friends of mine to liven up the party, of course. We'll get ole Stevie here off that rocker he's been on for what, 70 years?" he nodded to himself, grinning at everyone. "It's settled! Pepper-"

"I've got it," his girlfriend said, tapping away on her phone.

"Fine, you win, Tony," Darcia sighed, finishing off her apple. "Just make sure no one back West finds out about this. I can't even _imagine_ what would happen..." She got up and threw the apple core away. "Which reminds me; I need to get on that. I've been sending out tweets and updating my Facebook and whatever, but they're not buying it. I'm going to call a few friends up and make alibis."

"You do that. I'm going back to the lab," Tony said, making his way to the elevator. "Miss Potts!" Pepper snapped her head over to the dinner they had started, but followed Tony anyway, leaving them to fend for themselves for the night.

Darcia sighed, rolling her head back on her shoulders. "Okay, I guess I'm out too." She smiled at the group, locking eyes with Bruce. "Um, don't forget that folder. Stark says it's important...but that it's perfectly done so don't worry."

He shook his head, a wary smile on his face. "He always says that. I've been out of the lab long enough anyway."

"Right," she replied, swaying on her feet, deciding what to do. Bruce nodded, looking at her with his usual smile, everything else unchanging. He didn't seem to realize her internal battle, so with a sigh, she left the room, knowing that this was going to be a very slow relationship.

* * *

_(A/N: Here you go! So...dun dun dun. Why is Bruce so hesitant...so distant? The world may never know...except you'll see soon enough. I'm going to bed now. I've had the second season of Grey's Anatomy on for the past however long and I'm tired. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really glad you liked the previous chapters! Thank you all so much. Please let me know what you thought. You guys rock, seriously.)_


	23. Chapitre Vingt Trois

That night, she dreamed again. One of those vivid, colorful, life-like dreams that made her sweat in her night clothes and shoot out of bed, gasping. It had been a week since the last dream she had like this, where horrifyingly, she saw her father murdered by the God of Mischief. This night, it was a better dream. She fell asleep a little while after she left Bruce and the others in the kitchen and after she called her "frenemy" Natalie Dormer to keep up appearances. Natalie tended to gossip a lot, so Darcia was able to feed the British actress a few lies to get it around that she was out of the country. By tomorrow, Darcia would more or less have an Italian lover to get over her ex-boyfriend, probably even with plans to elope. After rolling her eyes at those thoughts, she showered and headed to bed early, allowing her exhausted mind to rest for the night.

_"Oh, sorry," Bruce stammered, flushing at the sight of his girlfriend. Darcia looked wide-eyed at the doctor, who had just walked into her bathroom without realizing that it was being occupied. At least the bubbles from her bath covered everything. "I...I think my bathroom is broken...I didn't know you were in here." She continued staring at him, a plan formulating in her mind. His eyes, which had been intently memorizing the tile of the floor, snapped up to hers for a split second before he blushed again, averting his eyes. "I'll just go find another one..." he started to shuffle towards the closed door, but was stopped when Darcia spoke._

_"Lock." _

_The door locked and Bruce slowly turned around to stare at the girl. In turn, she stood up slowly too, showing the doctor her naked body for the first time in bright light. "Darcia..." he whispered, going pale. She took a step out of the bathtub, not bothering to dry off, looking him dead in the eyes. "Darcia, you know how..."_

_"Dangerous," she said lowly as she reached him. "It is. It's dangerous. But sometimes, you need a little danger." She pulled her body flush to his and threaded her fingers through his dark curls, dampening them. "Bruce...love me, please..." she kissed him deeply, arching her back when he gently grabbed her waist, kissing her back. She smiled in victory against his mouth and slid her fingers to his button up shirt, deftly undoing one button at a time. _

_"Darcia..." he murmured, squeezing her waist tighter._

_"Touch me," she gasped into his mouth, finishing the buttons of his shirt and letting the material fall off his shoulders. He hesitated for a couple seconds before he shrugged the rest of the button up off, letting it land on the floor soundlessly. She immediately went to work on his chest, letting her hands massage his slightly muscular chest and her fingers entangling themselves in his chest hair. His hands went to her back, pushing her closer to him, his mouth attacking hers once again. She sighed, dropping her hands to his belt and swiftly unbuckling it before she worked his pants open. Her fingers grazed his erection over his jeans, letting out a small moan when he bucked against her, his fingers digging a little harder into her back. "Please." _

_His fingers cautiously slid down her back, now gentle as a feather, skidding to her hips and grabbing on. "I...I don't know..." he murmured against her lips. _

_She bit his lip, bringing it out before replying, "You do know."_

_"It's been so long..." he said, trying to find something that would make this not right. Darcia wasn't having it. She chucked his pants to the ground, his boxer briefs falling with them and started kissing him more desperately, letting their bare skin touch. Bruce visibly twitched, groaned deeply and moved his hands to her butt, squeezing. Darcia bucked against him, feeling him twitch again when she rubbed against his most private part. "I don't think...I don't think I'll be able to last too long," he admitted sheepishly against her lips._

_She moved his hands to her breasts while looking at him. "It doesn't matter. I want you to feel what I can give you." _

_"Uh," he said, blushing once again. "I...yes, okay. Okay." She grinned, claiming his mouth once again and moving her hips against his in a slow, steady rhythm. _

With a small shout, Darcia shot out of bed, sweat on her forehead and an unnatural heat in her body, one she hadn't felt in a few months. "Jesus fuck," she said aloud. "I just had a sex dream." She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water (even though she detested tap water, she wasn't about to trek to the kitchen and risk running into someone) before heading back to bed. Though, just as she slipped underneath her covers, a quiet knock came on her door.

* * *

Dr. Banner smiled wryly as his _girlfriend_- yes, he could say that now. Darcia Grace was his _girlfriend_- left the kitchen to take care of her business. He was completely and utterly uncomfortable with even the thought of being out in her world, but he figured that he could deal with that when the time comes. Plus, they were doing great now, despite the fact that they've only been "dating" the past few hours. The best part was probably that everyone on the team didn't seem to care at all; that they actually were happy and weren't scared for her. No, the best part was that she cared for him even though he had so many flaws. She _wanted_ to be with him. Not with any one else. His happiness was cut short when Barton opened his mouth.

"What the fuck, man?"

Bruce blinked, looking wildly at the archer. "Excuse me?"

The archer rolled his eyes, stopping Natasha from forming her infamous icy-glare. "You guys are dating now. You've got to start treating her like you're her boyfriend, not her comrade."

"I...what?"

Clint sighed, letting Natasha take the reigns. "Bruce, it looked like she wanted some sort of recognition. All you did was nod to her when she clearly wanted _something_ else."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he seemed to realize what he had done. He groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm terrible at this."

Natasha laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "You'll get better. Just make it up to her," she paused a minute before speaking again. "I'm going to go throw some knives. I hope you figure something out, Banner." With that, she took her leave, sashaying out of the main room, Clint openly admiring her backside. Once she left, the archer reluctantly turned to look at Bruce.

"She's right. That's the one thing about women I've learned. You can't let something like this pass, especially since you didn't know what you did. That could come up later. Bad news."

Bruce nodded, looking forlornly away. "I'll think of something."

"Yeah," Clint said, grabbing a piece of fruit from the basket in front of them. "No science stuff, though. Not all chicks like to be serenaded with talk about gamma radiation and covalent bonds."

Clint's statement earned him a strange look from Bruce before the latter brushed it off and got up to leave. "Thanks for your...advice."

"You're welcome," he replied through bites of a mango. Bruce rolled his eyes and went down to the lab to think about his next plan.

* * *

_(A/N: omg omg omg omg omg. I'm so so so so so sorry guys! I've had literally NO time at all! I just moved into my own apartment and my cousin is house sitting up in the middle of nowhere for the next month, so she wants company almost every night (which happens to be almost the only time I can write) and I've had no time to update. I'm going on vacation next week and Independence Day is coming up and I'll be even more busy day after day working and hanging out with my friends and whatever. I promise you guys will get rewarded for your unbelievable patience and understanding. I also have two new ideas for two one shots, one involving Dr. Crane/Scarecrow from Batman Begins and then one involving Loki and a super secret someone and I just want to write on those but I'm so committed to this story and it's kind of almost to the end. We'll see. You guys are so awesome and I love you all. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and I promise to make it up to you! Thanks so much!)_


	24. Chapitre Vingt Quatre

Darcia glanced at the alarm on her bedside table. 2:31. She looked back to the door, where someone waited patiently for it to be opened. Confused, she got out of her bed and walked to the door. Placing her ear against the wood, she listened for anything that would indicate who was disturbing her. She only heard some shuffling from the other side and with a shrug, stepped back to open the door, a perplexed expression on her face. She blinked against the sudden onslaught of light but soon regained her vision and looked to her visitor. A sheepish looking Bruce stood at her doorstep, his arms behind his back, tired eyes matching his messed up hair. "Bruce? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

He blushed, glancing down at his watch. "Oh god, I didn't realize the time. I'm so sorry," he said, taking a step back as to leave. "It can wait."

"No, no," she replied, happy that he was here in the first place. "Come on in." She held the door open and stepped to the side, allowing him to walk past her into her room. Hm. Bruce Banner was in her room. For the first time. She looked around to see various articles of clothing thrown about with a frown on her face. If she knew this could've possibly ever happened, she might have thought to clean up, she thought. Bruce examined the room with mild curiosity, being discrete with his hands the entire time. "JARVIS, lights please. So what's up?" she asked, shutting the door and going to sit on her bed. The robot complied, turning on her bedroom overhead.

"Uh, well," he started, a light blush returning to his face. "I just..." She raised an expectant eyebrow, patting the spot next to her. He ducked his head, sitting down beside her. "I, uh, haven't done this in awhile. The whole...well, relationship thing. All of it." She was silent, looking at him with an emotion he couldn't apprehend. "I didn't realize what happened earlier, when you left the kitchen. I should've...gotten up, hugged you...or something." Darcia raised her eyebrow, letting him prod on and set her hand on his knee. He flushed, looking at the simple gesture. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this. You're used to so much more, probably. I don't...I don't des-"

"Stop. Right there, stop," she said, shooting him a warning glare. "I swear on all that is Holy, if you say that you don't deserve me, I will probably scream. And shout. And then proceed to rip all of your clothes off and show you in the most gloriously rough way that you do deserve me."

He looked at her stunned, his mouth hanging open. He seemed to weigh his options before shaking his head. "I'm sorry,"

"And stop apologizing!" she continued, squeezing his leg. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

"I...uh, okay," he replied, confused. "Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you." He saw the look in her eyes and paired with the mischievous smirk she acquired, he shook his head, a laugh in his voice. "No, I-I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet. But, I've been in the lab all night and I...it's kind of stupid, but I...I made you something."

Darcia blinked. "You...made _me_ something?"

"Uh, yes. I know-I know it sounds stupid, but, uh...actually, I can just leave now. We can forget-"

"No one's ever made me anything before. Giftwise."

And she was looking at him with these wonderfully large eyes, that Bruce wouldn't have turned down any batch of raunchy sex for her if she asked. He took his hands out from behind his back and handed her a small object that shimmered with a faint green light. "It's uh, an invention of mine, you could say. I don't invent much...but it's...see," he held the object in front of her face. "It emits this light, green, your favorite color, whenever we're together and we both feel something for each other. Something romantic. At-at this stage, it's just a strong attachment, liking. But also...also for love, lust...any of that. It's...it's stupid, but..."

She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes, a stupid grin on her face. She took the object from his hand, examining it up close. She realized it was a flower, a lily by design, unpainted, the silver gleaming in the light, the faint green coming out of the anthers. She let out a small sob. "This is...this is so beautiful," she whispered, unable to capture her voice.

"It resembles you. Your beauty...it's a tiger lily. Tony told me it was your favorite one day and I...never forgot." If he was going to say something else, she would've never known because at that minute, her mouth was on his, arms around neck, flower gently clasped in her hand. Tears leaked down her face slowly and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Their kisses were ones of understanding, compassion and the subtle beginnings of love; for no one had ever done anything like that for her, and he had never had a girl like her. She broke the kiss first and rested her forehead against his, looking into his soulful eyes.

"It will be very easy to fall in love with you, Bruce Banner." As she said that, a shadow fell over his face, something he so desperately wanted to push back, but couldn't. He smiled, letting the gloom hide for now.

"You have no idea," was all he replied.

* * *

The two proceeded to lay in Darcia's bed for the next hour, blinking away the oncoming sleepiness and holding hands. The heiress had the flower clutched to her heart, letting Bruce take the reigns as he told her everything and anything. "He ended up murdering her in front of me one night. He was too mad, jealous. He was drunk," Bruce concluded, his voice grave.

"Dear Yu-Huang," she whispered, turning her head to look at him. "That's so terrible. I'm sorry, Bruce."

He was silent a minute before speaking. "It wasn't your fault. You were just a baby then, maybe a few years old. After that, I went to stay with my Aunt until University. And, well, you know the rest. Of how I became...something different." There was a long pause as they thought about his final words, how they sounded so daunting, so terrifying.

"My history is a little less intense," Darcia said at last. Bruce squeezed her hand to let her know he was listening. "I grew up in Los Angeles, being the little princess to my parents, while my dad started getting heavy in his company. My mother was a supermodel and very big in different countries. She was never home much...they say that supermodels don't leave their house for less than $20,000 a day...well, people offered her much more than that. I was shipped to a boarding school in the United Kingdom until I was old enough to go to Oxford. I came back to visit my father regularly then, still hardly seeing my mother. When I graduated, she left us, running off with her French photographer. It was such a cliche, I found myself laughing when I was told. I hear she's in Australia now." She was silent for a minute, smiling when Bruce's hand started massaging hers. "I was named after her, sort of. She didn't like the American version of 'Darcy,' so she chose the French version. She always loved France."

"Darcia-"

She turned to him, shrugging. "It doesn't matter. I was never too close to her. I'm closer with my father." A comfortable silence loomed over them until she heard a quiet beep coming from her left. She turned her head to see that it was four in the morning. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Bruce admitted, looking at her. "I guess I should go so we both can sleep."

"Or you could stay," she suggested, looking at him underneath her eyelashes. "Just sleep. Nothing else."

He barely hesitated before a small smile came into place. "All right."

She grinned at him and got up from the bed. Bruce followed and together, they brought back her blankets. She set the flower on the bedside table and after they got in, snuggling up to each other, staring into each of their eyes, Darcia instructed JARVIS to turn off the lights. They fell asleep soon after, in the comfort of each other's arms, the lily glowing faintly.

* * *

_(A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been posting much. I have no motivation to write at all. I just want to sleep and watch movies and die, but all I do is workworkwork and when I'm not working, I have other plans. This is the first day I've actually been free to do whatever in what feels like a century and I found that I had to struggle to get this chapter done. T_T But I do hope you all liked this chapter. I thought it was really important to capture the actual relationship they have, one of trust and cutesy things. haha. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for your fabulous reviews. They make me happy.)_


	25. Chapitre Vingt Cinq

"Ah, glad to finally see the love birds up," Tony Stark said enthusiastically the next day, between mouthfuls of pizza.

Bruce flushed slightly, causing Darcia to grin for more than one reason. "Save any for me?" she asked, sitting across from the billionaire.

"Would have, but you took too long, being horny rabbits and all. So it's all gone. Thor has an entire box to himself though, maybe if you pow around with him, you'll get whatever's left over." Darcia rolled her eyes, grabbing a piece from his plate. "Hey- _Hey!_ That's mine!"

"S'all yours, Bruce," Darcia said, handing him the piece, sticking her tongue out at the protesting Tony. The startled scientist, who had taken a seat next to her, accepted the piece without protest. Pepper walked through the door now, another box of pizza in hand.

"Barton managed to sneak a whole box into the archery room. Him and Thor are pigging out like they've never eaten before. I managed to get ahold of the rest of this, though," she said, setting the box on the island counter. "Good morning, Dr. Banner, Darcia. Or, should I say afternoon." With a wink, the strawberry-blonde pushed the box towards them, telling them to 'eat up before Tony manages to become obese.'

"Uh, thanks, Miss Potts," Bruce said, accepting the three pieces she piled on a plate for him. He still had a half-eaten piece in his hand.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, getting a plate for Darcia.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Pepper. You're not a maid. Plus, I think Dr. Banner over here has too much on his plate for himself. I can just mooch off him," Darcia said cheekily.

"Ah, sorry!" Pepper groaned, taking a seat. "I forget how differently every one eats here. You, Dr. Banner, Steve and Natasha hardly eat while the others gorge themselves on everything in sight." Darcia thought about protesting, but realized that the other girl was right, and shrugged, stuffing her mouth with pepperoni pizza.

Tony swallowed the last of what he was chewing before getting another slice, winking at Pepper when she glared at him. "Now that you're up," he said, directing his attention to the heiress and the doctor. "We can discuss the plans for your birthday party. It's going to be this Saturday. Only day I could arrange for because of this one." He jerked his thumb to Pepper, who rolled her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't want a birthday party, Tony?" Darcia deadpanned.

He blinked. "No, not in the slightest." She dropped her shoulders, signaling her defeat. "Anyway, it'll be just us and a couple other friends. The food and booze have already been selected, as well."

"When you say a 'couple other friends,' how many do you mean?" Bruce asked, wary.

"Just a few," Tony said. "Don't worry about it. You worry too much. It'll be fun!"

* * *

"So basically, I've got two days to prepare for my birthday party. This includes a new outfit, my hair and nails done, and a wax. Where do you think I should go?" Darcia babbled on the phone, flipping through a techie magazine with mild curiosity.

_"Oh, I don't know. Have you been to that new salon on thirteenth?" _the other person said.

"I don't think I have. What's it called? Dyed and Gone to Heaven?"

_"No, you're thinking of the one from New Year's. It's called the Hair Shack. Not a very fancy name, but I heard it was good."_

"Oh, right. Okay. I'll have to make an appointment. I'm sure that won't be so much of a problem. You're coming Saturday, right?" the heiress replied, dog-earring a page with a new (and improved) carbon diffuser she thought Bruce might get a laugh at. Her friend paused before answering.

_"Yeah, I can. Am I the only one that knows you're not abroad? We both know Tony Stark isn't one to throw small parties, so the whole world will know you don't have an Indian lover."_

"I think the rumor is Italian. Or was it Indian? I don't remember. One of the guys here mentioned it earlier," Darcia laughed. "But yeah, you're the only one."

_"Oh, I feel special,"_ the girl replied.

"You should be. Nowadays the truth comes at high costs, Hayley."

_"Whatever," _Hayley replied, teasing. _"Okay, I've got to go. Casting call in an hour. I'll see you Saturday." _

"Good luck! Though we both know you'll get it. Whedon loves you. See you Saturday."

_"See you,"_ the actress said, her British accent light and airy. She blew a kiss through the phone, which Darcia returned before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Clint asked, coming up behind her as she sat on the couch.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why do you care?"

He shook his head, sitting down across from her and taking her magazine. "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she replied, snatching the magazine back when he handled the pages too roughly.

"The cat has nine lives," he said back, a grin on his face.

"Touché," she said, shrugging. "It was just a friend. Some one I can actually call that." She laughed before sighing. "It's so hard being friends with actresses. You never find out they've been acting until they stab you in the back."

"Did I sit down to listen to a sad back story? Because I can leave," he replied, moving to stand up. She rolled her eyes.

"Sit down, I'm not going to go all depressing on you."

Clint breathed out air. "Good, that was a close one."

Darcia punched his arm but with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing anyway? Shouldn't you be like...training or something you S.H.E.I.L.D. agents do?"

"You should know, you've been through it," he said, leaning back in the chair.

She shrugged. "Eh, I wasn't too apart of all that."

He shrugged too. "Either way. You don't have any more training now?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Just working with Tony in his lab. Once we finalize everything and stuff, I'm on the down low until anything happens. An attack, a war, whatever."

"Hopefully we won't be needing your services."

"Sadly, I think you will."

They looked at each other with a grave understanding. "At least there hasn't been anything going on so far. Loki hasn't returned and there have been no other threats. So you get to have your birthday party." Clint winked.

Darcia's mind flicked back to her dream of Loki murdering her father. She winced but quickly covered it up with a smile. "I guess so. Do you know any details that I don't, by the way? No strippers, I hope. I don't need any of those right now."

Clint laughed. "No, no strippers. But that's all I've really been privy too. Steve asked a little while ago, looking like he was going to faint."

Darcia laughed. "I love that man. He's so funny living in the modern world."

"He is. We like to tease him about it."

"Yes, let's all pick on the old man," a voice said, coming up to sit beside the heiress on the couch.

"You know we were just joking around, Steve," Darcia replied, a pleasant enough smile on her face. Steve's frown left and he smiled back. It seemed no one could be mad at her. "Are you excited for Saturday, though?"

He put on a smile that was easily used to conceal his displeasure and nodded. "Sure, it's your birthday. It should be entertaining, to say the least."

Darcia jumped in her seat a little bit, causing the other two to stare at her. "Oh! You guys haven't been to a Stark party before have you?" Seeing their consensus of agreement, she grinned. "You're in for a treat. He throws them better than I do, I hate to admit."

"Another fault!" The Captain teased, catching her off guard for a split second. She grinned.

"You got me," she said, shaking her head.

Clint watched the interaction with mild interest, having recaptured the magazine from Darcia. He flipped through it again, ignoring the heiress' glare. "Why are all these pages marked?"

"For future reference," she said, frowning when he looked intently at one thing she marked. "Why do you insist on asking questions?"

He threw a wolfish grin at her. "I like annoying you. Do you plan on buying this? Or making it or whatever?" he asked, showing her the carbon diffuser. "Because I'm sure Stark has something like this in much better condition somewhere."

She closed her eyes, her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "You're spending too much time with Tony. Can I have that back?" she asked, holding her hand out for the magazine, eyes still closed.

"I bet you're going to buy it for Banner," he concluded, handing her the magazine. Steve, who was quietly judging them, looked to Darcia.

"I'm not buying a carbon diffuser. I have no need for one and I doubt Stark and Bruce do too. I just figured they could use some humor."

"Whatever you say," Clint said, getting more comfortable in his chair.

"So...uh, you and Dr. Banner are in a relationship now?" Steve asked after a minute, looking from the magazine to the girl holding it.

She smiled, happiness radiating out of her. "Yes, I believe so."

"Um, congratulations then," he said, quieter, looking away.

"Thank you," she replied. "Though it's not like we're getting married, so I don't think official congratulations are in order, but the sentiment is very much appreciated."

"Do your friends know about you two?" Clint asked.

Darcia was silent for a minute, thinking about his question. "No one but you guys know. My friend, who I was just on the phone with, will find out Saturday. I don't have any other friends that would really care to know right now," she paused, "But I've tweeted a vague message to my followers about it so we'll see if people can figure out that I'm in a relationship. If not, they'll know soon enough, when I officially announce it."

"When are you going to do that?" Steve piped in, looking confused.

She looked at him, grey eyes solemn. "I haven't decided. Whenever Bruce is ready. We've only just started going out so it's probably bad luck to say anything now."

"Good thinking," Clint said, messing with the arm rest. "It'd be best to let him have some time to wrap his head around the concept of you two going public. He's used to being alone and away from...well, everyone. It's going to be a huge change for him once he's thrown into your world."

"Wow," Darcia said, shocked. "That was so insightful. You do have a soul after all. I thought all government agents had those taken out of them at one point or another."

"Ha-ha," the archer replied, rolling his eyes. Steve laughed. "Just note that I'm being serious. He's pretty damaged...he doesn't need anything to set him off." Their conversation ended gravely, his last statement hanging in the air like a thick fog. Darcia didn't want to think about all of the bad things that could happen when she exposed him to her world. She just wanted to think and dream about all of the good ones. Her mouth set itself into a permanent frown, her eyes drifting to the crinkled magazine, a thousand scenarios running through her mind. No one seemed to realize that a figure was standing in the doorway of the stairs, hidden in the dark, listening to their conversation. He dipped his head, glasses sliding a little down his nose, his too-long curls dangling in front of his eyes.

* * *

_(A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Don't worry, BIG stuff is happening soon. Wink, wink. I just can't make every chapter super exciting and awesome. Then the story wouldn't be realistic. (; Thanks for the awesome support and reviews and everything guys, it means a lot to me. Now, for the next like week, I'm going to be super super super busy. I've got work and I'm leaving Wednesday to go on vacation, and the first few days there will be so hectic that I doubt I'll be able to even sign on to my computer, much less write another chapter or two. But I'll try as much as I can. For you guys. Thanks for your understanding and everything! I love you allllllll.)_


	26. Chapitre Vingt Six

That night, Darcia thought of how to impress Bruce for her party. She knew he wasn't into lavish events, so she figured she could downplay it. A little. She _was_ Darcia Grace after all. And knowing Tony, this wasn't going to be a small get together at all, so she needed to still look her best. She sat on her bed, looking through the internet on her smartphone at dresses that would best suit her thirtieth birthday. When that thought crossed her mind, she dropped her phone, her eyes widening. Thirty. _Thirty!_ She was turning the big three-oh. Panic and nausea bubbled up in her throat as she looked wildly around her room, for what, she didn't know. All she could think of was that she was turning _thirty years old_ on Sunday and her _thirtieth_ birthday party was the night before. That number loomed in her mind and when she stood up to splash cool water on her face, she found darkness and a hard surface.

_Thirty._

* * *

Bruce sat on his bed thinking. This was a first, really, seeing as how whenever he did his thinking, he was usually in the lab, surrounded by gamma particles and the periodic table of elements. What would he wear to Darcia's birthday party. He had never really been to a birthday _party_, much less one for a high society girl. It was more like a birthday _extravaganza_. A suit would be best, he figured, but he didn't have much money and what money he did have wouldn't buy something she would like. Those name brand ones, like...like... he put his head in his hands. He didn't even know designer names. Strengthening his resolve after a minute, he decided that he would need Tony's help on this one. How else would he be able to pick the right brand? He took his hands away from his face, looking at them. _Yes. That's what I need to do._ He hated the idea of asking Tony for anymore favors, but this was important to her...his girlfriend...so it was important to him.

A sudden thought flashed into his mind and he groaned loudly, falling back on his bed. A gift. What in the world was he supposed to give her that he could afford and she didn't already have? _God damn it._ Why was this so difficult? "You need to stop over thinking things, Banner," he whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. She was so worried about him and the pressure of being with her. He could handle this, right? Or did he let his heart take over his mind...for the first time in his life? No. He _could_ do this. For her. For Darcia. She deserved this. He made up his mind on what to get her. But first, he needed to talk to Tony.

* * *

The heiress woke up the next morning in her bed, underneath the covers, and just in her bra and underwear. Her phone was on her bedside table along with a glass of water and two Advil. She blinked slowly, wondering how in the hell this happened. Last night, she was just looking at dresses on her phone and she was overwhelmed because...well, because of her age...and then all of a sudden, she blacked out. Did she pass out? Faint? She did remember standing up to go to the bathroom and that would mean she would've landed on the floor and woken up on her face. Her brows furrowed. How the hell was she in her bed? And naked, for that matter! She saw yesterday's outfit folded neatly on the floor and twitched. Someone took off her clothes, put her in her bed and more than probably ogled at her body. She blew a piece of hair out of her face, took the Advil (because she just realized that her head did hurt) and sat down on her bed, staring at the wall in blank confusion. Who would think to come check on her? Does this happen every night? She shuddered. "Is someone watching me sleep?"

An idea popped into her head and she got up to take a shower. "JARVIS," she said, peeling off her undergarments.

"Yes, Miss Grace?"

"Do you know who came into my room last night?" _Or every other night, if that's the case._

"One moment, miss." Walking into the bathroom, Darcia prepared to shower while the robot went through his video surveillance...or whatever he (it?) was doing. "I have went through last night's log and saw that Mr. Rogers appeared at your door at two thirty nine. He left eleven minutes and seventeen seconds later. Since there is no camera in your bedroom, I am unable to tell you his purpose."

The heiress stopped brushing her hair once she found out who came into her room. She remained still, staring at herself in the mirror, unseeing, her mouth open in shock. She didn't realize the robot stopped talking for a full two minutes before she shook herself out of her stupor. "Uh," she said, trying to regain her wits. "Thank you, JARVIS. Can I ask for another favor?"

"Of course, miss."

"Can you see if Mr. Rogers...or anyone else for that matter...has been in my room at any other point without my permission? Since I've been here..."

"It will take some time, but yes miss, I will let you know when I have the results."

"Thank you so much," she said, a thousand questions flying through her mind. She walked into the shower, turning on the water, feeling nothing as the freezing water hit her. There was only one question that kept reappearing in her mind as the water warmed up. _What the fuck?_

* * *

"Brucey!"

Bruce winced at the nickname, a half smile sliding into place as he walked into Tony Stark's lab. "Hello Tony."

The billionaire grinned up at the scientist from his lab table, part of a muffin in his mouth. "What can I service you with?" he winked, letting the scientist's thoughts run wild.

As if on cue, Bruce blushed. He looked down, shuffling his feet. When Tony laughed, the scientist looked back up somewhat defiantly. He walked over to the lab and looked at what Tony was working on. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Tony, lost in his thoughts, a permanent smirk on his face, snapped up and looked at him. "Oh, just working on how to get Pepper in my bed faster. Y'know." Bruce's unbelieving, shocked look sent Tony into a fit of laughter, almost choking on his muffin. "I'm just kidding, man. It's just models of particle distributors and ion reactors."

"Why?" Bruce asked, genuinely intrigued.

Tony shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure I'll need this sometime." The other man bobbed his head, the smile off his face. They stood in silence, Bruce's brows knit together, Tony scribbling something on a notepad. Finally, when the silence became tense and uncomfortable, both men opened their mouths to speak.

"I've been thinking-"

"You haven't told me-"

They stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Sorry, man, you go ahead."

Bruce smiled. "Well, I've been thinking about, er, Darcia's birthday and-"

Tony laughed. "Say no more. I already knew you'd have trouble. Same with the others. I've got tuxes being made right now."

Tuxes? _I thought you wore suits..._ "Wait, how did you get my measurements?"

"I have my ways, Banner," Tony winked. Seeing Bruce's flabbergasted expression, Tony laughed again. "Dude, relax. You need to calm down. JARVIS does body scans when you're standing still."

Bruce blinked but continued on like he wasn't just told that JARVIS body scans people. "Uh, okay, thanks. Also, for her present, I was wondering if you could...er, help me...with it."

Tony blinked, a slow smile spreading to his face. "Yeah, of course. What do you want help with."

The other man smiled back, confidence growing. "I want to get her something special...but I don't know what..."

Immediately, Tony slammed his hand on the table, a grin on his face. "I know the perfect thing. You'll totally get laid after this."

* * *

_(A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've just been so busy. I'll have some time now but it'll still be harder to write. The next chapters are going to be good so don't worry. I love you all for being so patient. Thanks so much!)_


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sept

Early Saturday afternoon, Darcia Grace walked into Dolce & Gabanna off Madison Square to get the dress she picked out for that night. Immediately, she was waited on hand and foot, given champaign, and basically had a bunch of ass-kissers try and sell her four different sunglasses, six handbags, three pairs of shoes and two bottles of perfume. "Please," she said finally, as nicely as possible but with concealed agitation, her hand held up. "I talked to Martha this morning and she already pulled out what I plan on purchasing. Thank you so much for your hospitality, however, I'm only here for one thing today." The employees, irritated and glaring at the backdoor, walked away to their respective posts, leaving Darcia alone. "Thank god," she muttered to herself, heading to the backdoor. She opened it easily and walked in to the VIP room of Dolce full of confidence. A woman in her early thirties looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"Mademoiselle Grace, 'ow lovely to see you," she said, walking from behind the counter to shake the heiress' hand. Darcia smiled back.

"Martha, right?" Seeing the other woman nod, she grinned. "Thank you so much for your assistance. I do hope that this dress looks as good on me as it did on the model."

Martha laughed. "It will look a 'undred times better, wiz ze modifications Domenico did just for you, 'is favorite costumer." Her thick French accent made Darcia feel as if the woman knew the designers as close friends. She wondered when the last time was the woman lived in France.

"Oh, he says that to everyone, I'm sure," she replied, but sending her a grateful smile. "Shall I try it on then?"

Martha nodded, walking to a closet behind the counter that blended into the wall. "Zis is where we keep all of ze customized pieces. Zey do not touch each other and are in plastic coverings to ensure zat zey are kept fresh." She swiped her identification card into a card hole and then pressed her thumb on a fingerprint pad. The closet door slid open with a beeping sound of verification.

Darcia looked into the closet, seeing that it went at least ten feet into the wall and held at least fifty items, all preserved in clear bags. Martha led her into the small room; Darcia hid her awe easily. She never had to customize any Dolce pieces so she never saw this room before. Usually she would've given the Italians time to design her something extraordinary. Martha looked to the section of the closet that strictly held dresses (there were twenty of them) and flipped through them, looking for Darcia's. The heiress saw a light pink one in the front, adorned with gold jewels and sequins, and immediately thought it would look fantastic on her friend, Hayley. She put this in the back of her mind for later, when she saw the actress.

"Ah," Martha said, pulling a dress from the rack. "'Ere we go, mademoiselle. I forgot it was just put in 'ere an 'our ago." The attendant gave the dress to the other girl, who appraised it cooly.

"This looks wonderful, Martha. I think I should try it on just to make sure, though Dolce has never messed up before," she smiled for added affect. The attendant returned her smile and motioned for them to leave. They returned to the VIP room and after the closet door was securely shut and locked, Martha led her to the dressing room in the corner of the room.

"I 'ave an appointment wiz another customer in fifteen minutes, mademoiselle Grace. I do 'ope you like zis dress, ozerwise, ze next client might steal it from you," Martha winked and laughed, walking back to the counter to let Darcia change.

The heiress had a half smile on her face as she prepared to try on the new dress. That was a very odd thing to say, she thought. Especially since she didn't plan on being here another fifteen minutes. Ten, max. She had a hair appointment in a half an hour and it is customary to show up early. Especially since she hated being late to anything...and the fact that she didn't actually make the appointment. With her clothes folded and set on the bench, Darcia examined her body in the mirror before slipping the glorious dress on. She needed to start eating more, she thought, poking at a rib that just showed so much. Pursing her lips, she ignored that and the small bruises that still haven't faded from last week, and slipped on the Chiffon dress, letting the fabric cascade down her body. It stopped at her knees and was tight like a corset on the torso, and free flowing like a river down her legs. It was strapless and tied in the back, with jewels scattered here and there. The fabric was dark green and coupled with the purple jewels, she felt as if she was in a forest, or muddied water as she wore it. The best part was how it matched the Hulk. She was sure Bruce would love it.

* * *

After dishing out $700 for the dress, Darcia was out of the doors in seven minutes. The car driver hired for her today (the one Tony called Jameson on her first day back) waited patiently on the curb, taking her bag and holding the door open for her. Only when they turned onto the main street was Darcia allowed to take a deep breath and think over everything. She turns thirty at 1:32 tomorrow morning (to be exact) and she dreaded knowing that this was her last day of being in her twenties. She leaned her head against the car seat and stared out of the tinted windows, wondering what she's been doing with her life.

Too soon, the driver stopped by the hair and nail salon and was opening the door for her. "Miss Grace," he said politely, taking her hand and helping her out. She smiled gratefully at the man, thanked him, and then walked purposefully inside the salon, ignoring the paparazzi and curious stares. She walked up to the front desk to see a young, obviously gay man reading a fashion magazine.

"Hello. I'm here to see Julio, please."

The man didn't look up, instead just flipping a page in the magazine. "Name?"

"I don't have an appointment," she replied, regarding him cooly. He was dressed fashionably enough but had spiky black and blue hair with blonde highlights. It looked a disaster but she didn't plan on saying anything. He had multiple piercings and his voice had that high soprano she only ever saw on t.v. She wasn't against people being gay or anything, in fact, she endorsed a couple functions for their equal rights, often bashing the Boy Scouts of America as she went. It made her smile with satisfaction when she thought about it.

"Then I can't help you. You have to have at least a six month reservation to get in. You should try Super Cuts down the street. They take walk-ins."

She suppressed her irritation and gave a close lipped smile. "I don't think someone of my stature should walk into a Super Cuts."

This caught his attention. The man flicked his eyes up for a second before doing a double take. "M-Miss Grace!" he spluttered, closing his magazine and standing up quickly. "I'm so sorry...I didn't recognize your voice!"

She smiled harshly. "Next time I would consider not throwing out customers before you have a chance to look at them. Is Julio available for me?"

"Yes, ma'am, of course ma'am. I'll go check for you, ma'am," he stuttered, rushing to the back. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was exhausting being her. She waited less than a minute before a tall Puerto Rican man came out of the back room, the receptionist following meekly behind.

"Darcia, mi amor. Tell me this newbie didn't ruin your lovely day," the taller man said, taking the heiress' hands and kissing them. "I am terribly sorry."

"Julio, it's all right. I'm not in too much of a rush. It's so great to see you. I see you've been flourishing since you moved from the East end," she smiled, all animosity gone. The receptionist busied himself with something behind the desk.

"I have, thanks to your kind words and referrals. I have your close friend Miss Atwell come in once a month now; and Miss Stone comes in whenever she's in town."

Darcia grinned. This man always has been so nice to her, he deserved much more than a couple recommendations. "I'm glad Hayley and Emma have been taking my advice then. You know I would refer you to anyone that would ask."

"Gracias, Darcia Grace," he smiled, bowing slightly before sweeping his hand out in a grand gesture. The women in the store looked on in wonder as they got their hair done. If they were here, it's probably not the first time they've seen a celebrity, Darcia thought. "Shall I conquer your lovely locks now?"

Darcia nodded. "Please, and a mani-pedi, as well. I've got a big night tonight."

* * *

"Tony, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if it goes the other way?"

Tony flipped the switch off on the blow torch and opening the welding helmet he had on. He looked at Bruce, his expression unfathomable. "Dr. Banner, do you want to get laid or not?"

"_Tony_, that's not the point of this! And that's completely unimportant. You know what happens when my blood pressure spikes up too much. I can't have sex with her. But anyway, you didn't answer-"

The billionaire set down the torch and looked at the doctor with more scrutiny. Bruce trailed off his sentence, looking very uncomfortable by the way the other man looked at him. Finally, after what seemed like the silent Spanish Inquisition, Tony sighed. "Look, Banner. I know you have only just started dating Darcia and you haven't known her for very long, but trust me when I say that I have known her for a very. long. time. I know who she really is and what she does. She doesn't go slow and she likes sex. If you can't at least _try_ it with her, then there is no future for you two. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Now, if we can get back to work, we might have this finished before the housekeepers arrive. Don't worry, it'll work."

With that, Tony jerked his head, the shield of the helmet falling over his face and turned on the torch once again. Bruce stared at the other man as he worked, surprised at what he said and how he said it. It was so offhanded...not like Bruce's only potential love life was at stake. Sex? That wasn't possible. He got too worked up that night he was affected by that drug and had to literally push her away. He felt horrible about that...but what if Tony was right? What if she expects too much from him and he can't follow through with it? What if he has to be the one to break up with her because he can't satisfy her sexually? It would be just like Betty Ross again. His face hardened. No. He wasn't going to let that happen. He would try. Maybe he could work himself up to it? It's not like he hasn't masterbated before (he blushed at this thought), but maybe if he put himself up in extreme conditions, he could work himself up to the point of having sex?

"Drill, please!" Tony shouted over the fire, motioning to Bruce, who snapped out of his reverie and scrambled to get the aforementioned tool.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay. The good stuff is happening soon. Trusttrusttrust me. But for now, you get this. I have some more time today, so I will try to get another chapter out, but we'll see. Don't put too much hope into that. Now...ohmygod guys. I went to the Dark Knight Rises premiere last night (RIP to those in Aurora, Colorado. Poor Souls) and my soul has seriously been changed. I love Christopher Nolan. He needs to be knighted or some shit. He is a genius. I won't spoil anything for anyone, but I've always preferred Batman to Superman (and then Marvel to DC, but whatever) and this movie did not let me down at all. It was two hours and forty five minutes of pure heaven. Especially Cillian Murphy being in it. Holy crap guys. I want to go six more times. Please go and see this amazingness. You will not regret it. THE ENDING IS AMAZING. RIOFJAEIO;FJAIOE Okay. That's enough. I'm going to go write Bruce now. When I finish this story, Dr. Jonathan Crane is getting a one shot. Oh, and news. I'm going to ComicCon next year (hallelujah) and guess who I'm dressing up as? The Black Widow. That's right, bitches. I'm going all ScarJo on San Diego. Even gonna die my hair. I'm so excited! ...Right. Now back to writing. Tell me what you think, lovelies!)_


	28. Chapitre Vingt Huit

"No, no, we don't want that to go there. It doesn't mesh well with the lanterns. Put it next to the cake! Or the gift table! No, not the alcohol. Yes, trust me, I know where she'll want it. Because I'm female! Don't you look at me like that. Get back to work!"

"Someone's been busy," Darcia observed, walking cautiously to Pepper Pots, who's face matched her hair color. Pepper, clutching her clip board so tightly it looked like it was going to break, gave a relieved sigh when she saw the heiress.

"Darcia, thank god. These idiots don't know anything. Can you please tell them where you would like those decorations?" she said, pointing to where the decorators were trying to put them.

"Oh my, no that won't work at all. By the cake, if you will!" she called to them, who greatly sighed and moved it. When they were finished, the girls appraised it. "Perfect. Thank you!"

Pepper shook her head, jotting something down on the clip board. "People wouldn't know how to make the color green if it weren't for me. Seriously."

Darcia laughed. "You're too wonderful for doing this, Pepper. It makes me wonder what Tony had to do to convince you," she winked.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You'd think I'd be immune to his smooth talk..."

Darcia laughed, touching the other woman on the shoulder before making her way to her bedroom to prepare for the evening. The party started at nine (so, ten) and it was only six so Darcia had plenty of time to get ready. Her hair was trimmed, made wavy and had elaborate braids weaved with purple jewels to match her dress. She had purple heels to put on later and these delicious green earrings that always complimented her skin. Really, all she had left to do was put make up on, shave her legs and then adorn her dress and heels. She thought about calling her father to tell him about what the Avengers had planned for her less than two weeks before her Gala, but she figured he was too busy to talk. The past two years, he's been busy so much that it felt like she never saw or heard from him. She cast the sad thought away and focused on tonight. She had no idea what Tony had in store for her, but if it was anything like any of the other parties involving him, she knew she had to be careful so she wouldn't regret anything tomorrow.

She sat on her bed and with newly manicured hands, messed with her smartphone to pass the time. Ideally, she should do something constructive with her time, like calling charities to see where they are with their research, or working with Tony in the lab, or even finalizing any details for her gala. Since her dress was already ordered and the food was picked out, she just had to make sure her planner got everything else right. Nah. She didn't want to worry about that tonight. She'll do it next week. She tweeted some obscure things and even mentioned a follower or two that tweeted her back before she switched over to the local news. There wasn't much on there other than small crimes and upcoming elections so she tuned into the mobile E! News site, just for laughs. She loved reading rumors about her or people she knew closely because it showed that even the lowest of people had such imaginations.

The Harry Potter cast was mentioned up front, about them reminiscing on their first year of being "wizards." Darcia skimmed through that (as she was a closet Harry Potter fan) and continued onto the next article. Seeing as it was about some singer she didn't really care for, she skipped it and went to the next one. This one caught her attention.

**Grace, Stark Host Big Party Weeks Before Benefit**

Is this a cry for help?

_Darcia Grace (Grace Industries) recently seen in New York with unknown school_

_friend, is rumored to be the center of a large gathering hosted by notorious_

_Tony Stark (Iron Man, Stark Industries) this coming Saturday. The two were_

_last spotted together on the red carpet premiere of "The Man of Steel" in Hollywood_

_two weeks ago. It was no coincidence that Grace was seen in New York just days_

_after that event and now people are wondering if the heiress, 29, is teaming up_

_with the Avengers. This brings us to the more important question: is Darcia_

_Grace using the Avengers Initiative as a cry for help? Maybe she is too young to try_

_and conquer her own branch of her father's company. She is getting too out of control,_

_having a party so close to her annual Gala, this year celebrating a most luxurious_

_purchase of a one of a kind Johannes Vermeer painting. This may also be interpreted_

_as the girl is spending too much of her father's money on lavish, unneeded things._

_She was also rumored to have been looking at a Bernini statue in Rome, Italy that if_

_sold, is going to be priced so high, it could potentially erase an entire Swiss bank_

_account for the Graces._

Darcia stopped reading, agitated by what people are saying about her. She knew that for awhile now people have been saying that she needed to grow up, but when she really thought about it, she was doing all right for who she was. Tony didn't have his revelation for quite some time, older than her at least, and people don't question him too much now. He's just that eccentric billionaire that likes to play with metal and fire. She locked her phone and put it down on the bedside table. It was almost seven now but she supposed she'd rather be ready earlier than later, so with a quick hop off her bed and a bounce in her step, she set off to the grueling task of becoming perfect.

* * *

"Are you sure I look all right? I mean, I'm not used to such...extravagancies," Bruce mumbled, looking from the mirror to Steve, who was dressed up in the same black Calvin Klein tuxedo.

Steve, feeling very uncomfortable in such garb, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "No one is except for Stark and Darcia. Maybe Miss Potts, too. You look fine, doctor. I'm sure she will love it." There was a certain edge to the Captain's voice that Bruce didn't catch.

"You look very well, my friend. A thousand Asgardian kings would not compare to you. Except for me," Thor piped in, his deep voice rumbling. Steve had to be the one to help Thor into his clothes, as the demigod had no idea what went where. Before Bruce could respond, the door to the room they were in opened and Clint sauntered in, his tie hanging loose and a wary expression on his face.

"Stark will be here any second to see if we're in tip-top shape. I don't know how to tie this. Can someone help?" he said, gesturing to the black mess around his neck. Bruce chuckled and volunteered, fixing up the tie so it looked perfect. "Thanks." Bruce muttered a 'don't mention it' and went back to looking at himself in the mirror, fishing for reassurance. He was so nervous about this night and the present Tony and him made that he felt as if he needed a drink. He shuddered at the thought of actually needing alcohol. "Have you guys seen any of the girls? I mean, I saw Pepper barking up a storm at the caterers awhile ago, but I haven't seen the birthday girl or Natasha," Clint asked, sitting on the bed and messing with his cufflinks.

Steve, who was standing by the window, shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone today except for you two."

"I had the pleasure of spending my morning with Miss Romanov," Thor said offhandedly. Clint raised his eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

Thor laughed loudly. "Ah, the green monster consumes you all! Fret not as we were just discussing my victory over the Frost Giants during breakfast."

Clint nodded, relief evident in his face. "Banner?"

Bruce gave up on the mirror and sat down in a chair, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "No, I haven't seen them either." He pocked his glasses, blinking. For some reason, he felt like he was going to a wedding instead of a birthday party. Who wore tuxes to a birthday party?

At that moment, Tony sauntered in, looking very suave in his tux. "Why so serious? Come on! This is going to be awesome. Trust me," he said to the group, winking.

"The last time you said 'trust me,'" Clint started, shaking his head.

Tony interrupted him. "Let's not fret on the past, Legolas. We're thinking of the future now and how our friend Darcia Grace is turning the big three-oh. I remember when I turned thirty..."

"Not another soliloquy!" Clint gasped, falling back on the bed. Tony glared at him.

"Fine. Anyway, you all look great, thanks to me, so the girls will eat you up. And yes, that is a double entendre. Now let's go make an impression. We're officially fashionably late."

"God forbid we arrive early to our own party," Steve muttered, avoiding the well-aimed slap Tony directed at him. The five of them made their way out of the room and towards the loud music and chatter of the party.

* * *

There was a knock on her door as soon as she finished getting ready. She spent a long time in the bath, just sitting and relaxing, so she had to rush a little bit to finish everything else. Darcia opened the door to reveal Natasha in a long black halter dress, her hair down and make up on. "Hey," she said, looking somewhat flustered. Darcia heard the music loudly now and quickly rushed Natasha in. "I'll go deaf if I stay out there any longer."

Darcia laughed. "I can see how. I barely even noticed it until now. You look so beautiful, wow."

The assassin smiled. "Thank you. You look gorgeous, too." Darcia smiled her thanks. "Oh, uh, we have to be out there in a couple of minutes, I think. Pepper told me so as I was trying to walk through the crowd...which is the exact opposite of "small," as Stark had said. She sent me to get you. I'm your escort," she winked uncharacteristically.

Darcia laughed. "Oh, well, after you, then. If they're all expecting me."

Natasha nodded. "They are. And remember, I'm Natalie for public events. Actually, Clint and I aren't even supposed to be here but..." she put a finger to her lips, eyes wide. "shhh." She grinned and opened the door for the stunned heiress. Darcia smiled, ducking her head and walking out of the door to face the mass hordes of nicely-dressed people.

"Allah, this is like clubbing!" Darcia exclaimed, walking next to the agent, who nodded.

"Hopefully with less creepy men."

Darcia nodded her head in agreement and the two girls stepped out of the hallway to see that the main room had been completely redone so it looked almost nothing like it used to. There were hundreds of small lanterns like stars hanging from the ceiling and the glass walls showed the New York skyline beautifully. Other decorations were hung here and there and most of the furniture was moved to create a dance floor. It took the crowd a few moments to recognize the two newcomers, but as soon as they did, a bunch of shouts and cheers resounded throughout the room. Darcia looked around to find Bruce but couldn't see him over the mass of people shouting "Darcia!," "Happy Birthday!," "It's so good to see you!," "Remember Venice?".

She smiled brightly at them, hiding her displeasure of not being able to find her boyfriend. After finally getting away from all the pleasantries and saying countless "thank you"s, Darcia ran into Hayley. "Oh my gosh," the actresses said, her British accent barely being heard through all of the noise. "Darcia, I can't believe I finally found you. I've been searching for ten minutes."

"Hayley," Darcia grinned, hugging the girl. She looked down to see what she was wearing and almost laughed. "Dolce & Gabanna? Did you customize it? I saw one exactly like this in the closet of the VIP room!"

Hayley grinned. "Of course. I see you got yours there too. Lovely choice. The green really compliments you. Though it seems quite familiar, the color combination..."

Darcia flushed. "Right, about that. There's been something I've needed to tell you..."

"Ladies!" a voice said, swooping up behind the girls. Hayley turned her attention to Tony Stark and Darcia knew that it would be awhile before she could say anything about her and Bruce. "Why do I not see drinks in your hands?" He gestured to his glass of scotch on the rocks with a grin. "What's a birthday without booze? The birthday girl has to get drunk! It's customary!" With that, he swept off, in search of a waiter or something.

"I forgot how eccentric he was. Silly me," the actress stated, fanning herself. She had the smallest crush on the billionaire and only Darcia was privy to that information, or so she's been told.

"Yeah, it gets to you," the heiress responded. "Anyway, like I was saying. You should know that I'm actually-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tony's voice said, sounding impossibly loud. The music was cut off and everyone turned their attention to the man in question. "As you know, it is Darcia's birthday today. If you didn't know and you just showed up because it's my house and I threw the party, then shame on you," he tutted, waving his finger. There was a chorus of chuckles. "Now think back on all of the birthdays you've had since you turned of age (and some before that, if you know what I mean)," he winked, "and tell me...how many times did you get drunk? I mean, you have a right to. It is _your_ birthday after all. So, tell me. Raise your hands, who all got completely wasted on their birthdays?" Most of the audience raised their hands. He nodded. "And right now, who is still sober on Darcia's birthday?" A few hands were raised. Darcia just stared at him, knowing this couldn't be good. "I know of one person who's still sober. And that's the birthday girl," he whispered the last part, grinning when people fake-gasped. "So what do you say we bring the unlucky girl up here and make her do a few shots?" he shouted, grinning when the crowd burst into cheers. Two guys close to Darcia grabbed her by each arm and started pulling her to the island Tony was standing on. Hayley looked on with sorry eyes, but a smirk on her face. Darcia was hoisted up onto the island, giving a half-hearted glare at Tony, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Hello beautiful."

"Stark," she nodded, a grin forming.

"Are you ready for this?" he taunted, taking the bottle of vodka from the girl below him.

"Just like '09," she replied, bracing herself.

He grinned, holding up a shot glass full of the Russian alcohol. "You remember."

She took the shot glass. "Barely." He clinked his scotch to her glass and she turned to face the crowd. As she raised it, the music started playing again, LMFAO's Shots oddly fitting in this situation. She grinned at the crowd, who burst into cheers, and then quickly downed the vodka, only making the smallest face. They started singing along to the song as Tony poured her another one. "How many am I doing?" she shouted at him.

"Sorry, Manny couldn't make it!" he responded. She looked at him funny but deduced that he definitely didn't hear her right, and did the shot. "You can just do two more for now! But I'm coming around to check on you and you better have a drink in your hand!" he winked at her, pouring her another one.

She nodded, feeling warm in all the good ways. It's been awhile since she did straight shots. She did two more shots and felt like she could fly. She screamed at the crowd, who screamed back and then laughed loudly, jumping on the floor. A good looking guy she's never seen before steadied her and winked, his hands staying too long on her waist. She smiled kindly and pushed away in search of Hayley or Natasha or Bruce or _someone_. A waiter came by with glasses of champagne on a tray and she grabbed one as she walked. Downing half of the glass as she walked, she stumbled into someone hard. She looked up to apologize and grinned when she saw the Captain. "Steve! I'm sorry...it's good to see you, it's been awhile!"

Steve smiled down at her kindly. "I just saw you yesterday."

She shrugged, finishing the rest of her champagne. Man, she was feeling good. "It feels longer than that. Why don't you have a drink? I think that it's required now for everyone to have a drink in their hand," she giggled.

"Alcohol doesn't work well with my system."

"How? Does it not affect you much?"

He shook his head. "The opposite."

A malicious grin slid into place on her face and she caught the passing waiter. Taking two glasses of champagne, She handed one to Steve and drank hers in one gulp, watching him as he sighed and started taking tentative sips. She raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Stevey. Let loose! It is my birthday wish, after all."

He blinked at the nickname, a flush coming to his face and drank half of it at once. "Since it's your birthday," he coughed.

She grinned. "Just wait until I find you again when I get my hands on that Grey Goose." He gulped, finishing off the sparkling wine quickly. He felt the temperature rise and his breath became labored as he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him and that moment felt so real, so comforting that he did the only thing his alcohol-induced-bravery imagined for him; he kissed her. Her eyes widened and only hesitated a second before pushing away from him, a sorry smile on her face. "Steve..."

"I...I'm sorry, Darcia...it's just...I think I'm falling for you," he whispered, his face red and eyes hurt.

"Steve, I'm with Bruce," she murmured, looking away. "There are a ton of girls here...I'm sure they'd love to have a war hero of their own..." And with that, she walked away, looking down. She was very intoxicated and confused and right now all she wanted to find was Natasha or Clint so she could talk to them. Hayley wouldn't understand.

"Darcia," a deep voice said, snapping her out of her inner turmoil. She looked up and saw Bruce, his pupils dilated and hair messed up.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, wobbling a little bit. It seemed that he had a few drinks as well. "I've missed you," she whispered, reaching up and kissing him squarely. He was only partially stunned before he moved his hands to gently cup her face.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes. She slid her nose against his lightly, looking up at him with wide doe eyes.

"Bruce..." she hummed, kissing him again, this time a bit longer. She smiled into the kiss, and when she felt him smile back, she entangled her fingers in his hair and pushed her body against his.

"Darcia...you don't want everyone to see everything."

She pulled away from him and looked around, seeing a few curious onlookers. She gave the best glare she could manage, causing them to each turn away quickly. "You look so handsome," she said quietly, looking back at him. He smiled shyly.

"Tony..." That was all that needed to be said.

"No, Bruce. It's all you." She was looking at him with these wide, innocent eyes and Bruce couldn't help but lean down and capture her mouth with his again. Each kiss got more heated and lasted longer and longer and she tasted the whiskey on his breath and sighed, breathing in Bruce and his will to let go for her. They were pulled away by a deafening sound of the song changing to some dubstep-techno beat. Staring at each other, Darcia was the first to speak. "I'm very drunk." She laughed.

He grinned back. "I'm inebriated."

"'Pparently not enough. Let's go get s'more and steal some cake." He laughed and accepted her hand as she led them to the island. There was an assortment of hard liquors there and she had the damnedest time trying to figure out which one she wanted. "All right! It's the Fireball!" she exclaimed, taking the whiskey and pouring herself a glass on the rocks.

"I'll have the same actually," he said, getting a glass, too. She grinned at him and poured him a very generous amount before setting the glass bottle on the counter. She sipped her cup carefully, sighing when the burning slid down her throat. Bruce drank his just slightly quicker for his nerves, though Darcia didn't notice.

"All right, all right, all right..." a voice said by the windows. The couple turned their heads to see Pepper and a very drunk Tony with the microphone. "I believe it's time for the cake," Pepper said, pushing Tony's intimate gestures away. "Darcia, where are you?" The heiress in question raised her hand. Pepper spotted her immediately and smiled. "There you are. This was thought of by all of us. Me, Tony, Thor, Steve, Clint, ...Natalie, and Bruce. We hope you like it and thank you so much for becoming our friend. Cheers." She raised her champagne glass, and everyone cheered, raising their drinks in the air, some clinking things. Thor wheeled out a huge cake from one of the hallways, looking extremely handsome in his tux (how did they make one that big?), and brought it to where Pepper and Tony were. They motioned Darcia up there and she acquiesced excitedly, taking Bruce with her.

The cake was three layers, made with white icing and dark green trimming, ten candles on each of the layers, totaling thirty. Written on the cake in dark green gel was "**Happy 30th Darcia! Love, your favorite superheroes.**" She gasped, her eyes watering, a huge smile on her face. She took the microphone from Pepper and gushed. "This is absolutely wonderful, everyone. Thank you so much for coming out tonight. And you guys," she turned to the Avengers standing with her before looking into the crowd and spotting Clint and Natasha together, and Steve in the corner. She overlooked him and focused on her favorite S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. "You all are the greatest friends anyone could ask for. And to Hayley Atwell, wherever you are, darling, thank you for everything. You've been very good to me all these years. Now...let's eat cake!"

"This is where we start singing off-key!" Tony shouted, bringing the crowd to start singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. Darcia laughed at everyone, wondering what to do with herself as they serenaded her. When they finished, she took a big breath and blew out most of the candles before having to go a second round. When she finished, the crowd cheered and Darcia was very proud of herself for not slurring too much during her little speech. She looked up to Bruce as Pepper cut the first slice for the birthday girl and smiled at him. "You're amazing," she said.

"I'm just trying to make you as happy as I am," he murmured, looking down at her.

She shook her head slowly, smiling. "I'm just as happy as you all the time."

He grinned, his eyes flicking over the heiress' head to see the show about to start. "I think," he said, turning her around and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "That it's time for your birthday present."

She grinned at him, excited at what was happening before her attention was brought to the cake. The knife Pepper used hit something that caused all of the candles to start sparkling like sparklers on the Fourth of July. Pepper stood back, shocked, but Tony calmed her, whispering into her ear something that made her nod and smile at the birthday girl. The sparklers got brighter and brighter until the whole crowd was gasping and shielding their eyes from the brightness. Suddenly, there was a small explosion of bright lights and crackles like fireworks and when Darcia took her hands off her eyes, she practically shouted. In the air, in this holographic-like haze left from the firework-candles, was Darcia's grinning face and words in cursive that read '_Happy Birthday, lovely Darcia. You mean so much to me, you don't even know._" The scene left everyone in awe even after the picture faded and the music started up again. Shocked in the best ways, Darcia turned around and faced Bruce, who had this knowing smile on his face.

"Did you do this for me?" she asked, her eyes shiny with tears. He nodded.

"With the help of Tony of course."

"Oh, Bruce!" she whispered, hugging him tightly. "You are the most wonderful person. I'm so glad you're mine." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go to let her take her piece of cake from Pepper. She took her cake with a thank you and a knowing nod and after Bruce got his, she walked to the island, him in tow, and each got their drinks before she turned to him. "I'm going to have to repay you for this, Bruce. You are too sweet and thoughtful for me to ignore one of the most wonderful presents I've ever received." She chugged her whiskey back quickly, only coughing a little before she took a big bite of her cake, looking him in the eye as she sucked the icing off the fork. He visibly gulped and drank most of his whiskey, face bright red. She leaned closely to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to love you tonight, Bruce," before she claimed his mouth in a hot, sweet kiss.

* * *

_(A/N: Pow. There you go. I hope you liked this chapter because...well, it's GOOD. Haha...you'll never guess what the next chapter is going to have. (; Too bad this is all I can write for today. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! I loooove you all!)_


	29. Chapitre Vingt Neuf

"Darcia! There you are! What an absolutely fabulous cake! Come here, I've just run into the most unexpected person in the world and you're being asked for! Plus, Tony just ordered a new case of rum. It should be here any minute, so come on!" Hayley shouted, pulling Darcia out of Bruce's arms, the heiress looking heated and unsatisfied, Bruce confused and twitching. When the girls were just out of reach of the scientist and in the midst of the crowd, the actress spun around, grabbing Darcia's forearms tightly, a glare on her face. "Now when in the world were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend! I should know these things! Or am I not your friend?"

Darcia blinked through the alcohol-induced haze, finally figured out that her friend was mad at her and started speaking through a rush. "Oh I'm so sorry, Hayley. I was going to earlier but then I was pulled away from you and things got so hectic that I completely forgot. You are my friend and a very good one at that. I won't let it happen again. Promise. Scout's honor." To emphasize her point, she made a 'cross your heart' sign and grinned.

Hayley sighed, relenting. "You weren't even in the Girl Scouts. But all right, all is forgiven. Just let me know! Jeeze. Celebrities these days..." The girls laughed loudly, the sounds drowning in the crowd. "Now let's get smashed. I spy a cutie and I'll need a lot more courage to talk to him."

"Liquid courage?"

"Of course," Hayley replied, a sly grin on her face.

"Well tell me, who is this lucky man?" Darcia said, looking around for anyone good enough for her friend.

The actress grinned, pointing across the room to a corner where a man stood. Darcia had to stand on her tip-toes and squint her eyes before she made out the familiar sandy blonde hair and forlorn expression on the Captain's face. "Steve? You've got a thing for Steve?"

Hayley nodded, smiling. "He's a hero. Well, all of them are, but he's different. My grandfather always talked about the 40s and how inspiring he was to everyone. But I'm sure every girl says that," she giggled. Woah. Giggling. That was new.

Darcia was silent as she thought. "All right," she said after a moment, all decisive. "Let's get smashed. I heard he's still a virgin, you know." She winked at her friend, who's grin grew even more malicious.

* * *

"The virgins are always the best," Hayley slurred through her fifth (or was it sixth?) shot of vodka. "I was the best when I was a virgin, still the best. But I had a good teacher, y'know. They're so much...fun! The raw expressions get me."

Darcia nodded, hugging a bottle of tequila to her chest. "I 'gree. Tonight, tonight I'm going to show Bruce the...the time of his life! He hasn't had sex in-in forever! And I'm...I'm _good_, y'know? 'Course you do. That one time..."

"Shhhh!" Hayley laughed, pushing her manicured finger to the heiress' lips. "We're not 'sposed to talk about that. The three of us agreed."

Darcia nodded, laughing loudly. "Sorry, sorry! You know, Tony brought it up the other week. It took me forever to shut him up. Bruce doesn't need to be hearing about our wilder days."

"Wild, but fun. That was a great night." Hayley looked like she was reminiscing and Darcia sighed, a small smile on her face. "Too bad we can't try it again!"

"Oh no. No, no, no. We agreed. One time. Plus, Tony's with Pepper now. And I'm with Bruce. And you're going to get with Steve in about five seconds."

"Five?" the actress asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Three," Darcia quipped, standing up.

"Darcia, I don't und-"

"Two." The heiress walked backwards, grinning. Hayley looked more confused than she should've been. "One!" And with that, Darcia was lost in the crowd and Steve was getting a drink at the bar.

Hayley looked over and grinned. "Captain Rogers," she said smoothly, holding her shot glass out to him. He looked down at her, confused but topped off her glass.

"Miss Atwell, was it?" Seeing her nod, he allowed the smallest of smiles to come to his face, all problems forgotten in the moment.

* * *

"Guess who!" a voice sighed in Bruce's ear, small hands covering his eyes. The person controlled her giggling and only swayed twice by the time the doctor answered.

"I have a feeling," he said with a smile, taking her hands off his eyes and kissing the fingers. She flushed. "That it's a Miss Darcia." She moved in front of him, a smile on her face.

"You're right. As always."

He smiled, holding her hands in his and keeping her steady. "You've had a lot to drink."

She laughed. "And you didn't, 'pparently." She stepped closer to him, feeling the heat of his body radiating onto her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, her perfume wafting up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on hers. "Do you want to go back to my room?"

His eyes flew open, shocked, and stared into the heiress' eyes. She stared back confident, if only slightly nervous, and let a smile tug at the corner of her lips. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, a thousand thoughts running through their minds. Finally, Bruce opened his mouth and started speaking very slowly. "I...don't think that's a very good idea, Darcia. So many things could happen. I could...the monster could...and then there would be..."

"Bruce, please. For me," she whispered, looking up at him with unshed tears. He looked conflicted, staring down at her with furrowed brows. She needed to pull the last card. "It's my birthday."

He then looked at her with this emotion she would never be able to decipher; self-hatred, desire, pain...she didn't know. His gaze seemed to smolder her, burning her down to ashes. She wanted him so bad, had for so long. She's thrown herself at him and he's constantly turned her down. But his guard is falling. It's her birthday. The birthday girl always gets what she wants. She started silently praying, the countless years of Catholic boarding school coming forth in her thoughts. "All right." Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. She stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Wha-"

"All right. It's your birthday. I'll try...for you. But I'm not...this isn't a good idea. It really, really isn't, Darcia. I wish you would see that."

She blinked, the flashing lights and serious talk making her dizzy. She was too gone. "You'll do it for me? You're so wonderful. This is why I'll fall in love with you so fast. So, so fast."

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. After a minute, he allowed a smile to come to his face as he looked at his girlfriend. His beautiful, successful girlfriend that only wants him. Just him. He leaned down, kissing her smartly. "Let's go celebrate." She grinned up at him, lacing her fingers with his and pulling him along through the crowd; weaving, dancing, moving with the others here for her. But she only wanted him and that's what he focused on as they walked down the hallway and into her room.

* * *

_(A/N: Omg omg omg omg omg. You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I am so so so so soooo sorry I haven't posted in two weeks. And I know this chapter sucks but I've got plans until Sunday and I've been so busy since I last updated that I couldn't have written anything. And then my internet went out and it only just got back up yesterday. Sigh. Sunday's chapter will be great, don't worry. I'll post two. Yeah, two. Woo! I love you all. Thanks for being so patient with me.)_


	30. Chapitre Trente

Bruce was pushed against the door, hands roughly shoved against the wood in an iron grip, a hot mouth invading his. His pulse raced, his mind full of fleeting, forgettable thoughts as Darcia used all of her weight to keep him there. He could've easily pushed her off but he was too much of a gentleman to do so...especially since he agreed to their little...escapade. So he kissed back, letting her take control, him being the perfect submissive, as always. He felt her smile against his mouth and he nearly melted. This beautiful, wonderful woman was so into him, loved and cared for him, had her whole body pressed against his on the door and was about to make love to _him_. Not anyone else. It was unbelievable. He ripped his hands out of her grasp and grabbed her face, bringing her just that much closer to him, kissingbitinglicking, pulling, _feeling_ everything she had to offer. He let out a small moan, his eyes screwed so tightly shut he was afraid they'd never open again. She arched her entire body against his and he felt every curve and contour through that brilliantly green dress. Her hands pulled his tux closer to her and then she started moving. Gyrating, grinding, moaning, sighing movements that made him so incredibly hot and bothered that he felt as if he would burst if he didn't get out of his slacks. His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her to him, moving her, helping her get where he wanted to be because he was only man, after all. He shuddered against her lips. He wasn't only man. He stopped moving her, retreating back into his shell, leaving the wild, horny beast in its wake and becoming the docile puppy he was so used to being.

His lips slowed, his touches lighter, all hesitance back. Darcia pulled away an inch to look him in the eyes before she did something he would have never, ever expected in his life. Completely stony eyed and straight lips, her expressionless face slid further and further from view until her now dark grey eyes were aligned with the buttons of his slacks. His eyes widened drastically but she didn't even raise an eyebrow as she stared him down. He opened his mouth to protest, his hands coming up to move her head away from the part of him that so wanted attention, but all she did was shake her head and it was enough to stop everything he had in mind. Her nimble fingers flicked open the two buttons and deftly lowered the zipper, the clinks very audible in the silent room. Her eyes locked on the bump in his slacks, her fingers making trails along the pant line before untucking his shirt and looping through the belt loops. He breathed heavily through his mouth, unable to think straight, to stand straight, twitchingfidgetingshaking, too hot, too needy, too much for this poor girl to handle. And yet, she did handle him.

Her eyes locked on his once again as she pulled his slacks down to his ankles, and only unlocking from his after his boxers followed. Naked from the waist down, Bruce flushed, embarrassed from this intimate act she was about to give him. Something so sacred and selfless that he didn't think he'd ever be able to leave her after she- oh god. Oh god, _oh god. _"_Yesss_," he hissed, his head falling back to the door, a long breath leaving his lips like a whisper. A hot, wet heat enveloped him like a vice, lickingsuckingsqueezing everything out of him. He felt as if his soul was slowly slipping away, his mind shut off except for the few thoughts of '_amazing. this is so amazing. how come i've never done this before? heaven. pure heaven_.' Darcia moaned and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Her mouth was everything he ever wished for and more, taking the life out of him but giving him so much back. Why had he waited all these years? It's been long- far too long since he's had anything like this- _Shit._

Unconsciously, his fingers weaved themselves into her hair, not pulling or tugging but just being there for reassurance, steadiness, whatever. Her hand held what her mouth couldn't reach and squeezed him every so often, the other one rubbing small circles on his hip. She gave him her all, hollowing her cheeks and sliding her tongue and sucking and making these wonderful noises that almost brings him to completion but not quite. She pushed all of her love onto him, taking him farther into her mouth, feeling every twitch and gasp he gave. "Oh yes, Darcia," he moaned, drawing out the syllables. "Fuck."

The heiress felt heat pool into her underwear at hearing his curse and with even more enthusiasm, she skimmed her teeth across a vein and he all but bucked into her mouth, his eyes shocked wide, his mouth open as he stared at her with so much valor and awe that she nearly came at the sight. His hands tightened in her hair and she took more of him in, as much as she could possibly handle, encouraging him to pull, tug, whatever he wanted. Of course he wouldn't do that and this was probably crossing a line already, but she couldn't help but hope. "D-Darcia, stop, please, oh god, please, s-stop," he gasped, shaking and making quick, jerking movements that probably weren't at all on his command and she then knew that her fun was over, that she had to stop before everything started. She let go of his length, dropping both hands away from his body and slowly slid her mouth off his throbbing, probably very painful, erection. Her eyes met his and he immediately dropped to his knees, capturing her mouth with his, his fingers entangling in her long hair. He felt it. Love. This was love.

"Jesus, Darcia. You...you didn't...oh, come here," he murmured in a rush, kissing her again and again, not caring where it had just been. She grinned against his mouth so they were just kissing toothily, her laughter pouring out like a song.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce," she said, holding his face away from hers so she could catch her breath. "_Breathe_. You act as if I gave you a child, not a blow job." She laughed at his flush, his embarrassment causing him to fidget a little.

"Ca-Can I...um, return the favor?" His face was so red when he said this that Darcia had to stifle her laugh with a kiss.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her breath coming out in a sigh. "You don't have to do that, Bruce. I'm fine, really."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly, his brows furrowed. He shook his head. "No, I don't believe that." And with that, he stood up awkwardly, shucking away his shoes, socks, slacks and boxers before discarding the rest of his clothing and pulling her up with him. He had never been ashamed of his body seeing as how a lot of people saw him naked ever since the accident, so he didn't even flush when she greedily stared at him. He gently unzipped her dress, letting the fabrics fall off her shoulders and to the ground. She slipped her heels off and went to take her undergarments off but was stopped by the doctor in front of her. His head was bent, his dark eyes smoldering as he brought her body to his, his hands sliding up her back like liquid, unhooking her bra, letting the strapless material fall off before he moved to her lace underwear. Her body flushed at how intimate the gestures were and then he was hugging her and kissing her shoulders and neck and her underwear was pooled at her feet. He brought her to the bed in a swarm of gentle kisses and soothing words and moans and sighs and then he was there, _right there_.

He gave her hesitant kisses and licks and bites and was so gentle and so innocent that it made her hotter than she's ever been before. She was practically vibrating, every moment in tune with his and he sucked just right _there_ and she arched off the bed, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream, hands clutching the sheets, feet digging into the bed. Bruce's arms wrapped around her butt and he continued with a renewed vigor, working harder, faster, more intense than before and she literally saw white stars when he inserted a finger and quickly found that one spot that would take forever to find. "Oh, Jesus!" she gasped loudly, her hands moving to her hair so fast she barely noticed them. She pulled and gripped and yanked so roughly that her scalped screamed but she couldn't care. She liked the pain, was invigorated by it, and before she knew it, she felt the white heat of an orgasm rushing through her body. She bucked, letting out a long moan, trying to control her movements but could barely think as she fidgeted and twitched and jerked under his touch. Finally, it faded and Bruce was kissing his way up her body and to her mouth and she was in such a state of bliss that she wouldn't care if she died right there, in his arms. She would welcome it.

They kissed lazily, holding each other, tasting each other and not caring, just feeling and loving and she loved him so much and he her and it was so great but so wrong at the same time. "Bruce..." she murmured against his lips, her hands rubbing his chest.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes, his hands never stilling their gentle caresses. Seeing her knowing look, he ducked his head, sighing. "It's time to begin, isn't it?"

She smiled and kissed him gently. "I think so."

"Slow. Really, really slow. I always have...tremors when I...uh, make myself..." he coughed, his face red, "so it'll be a lot more difficult when...when you're...doing...uh, yeah."

She chuckled and kissed him again. "I'll play nice," was all she said before she rolled them over and sat on top of him. She swayed a little bit, definitely not as drunk as earlier, but still pretty messed up, and had to balanced herself with her hands. Her fingers sought his dark chest hair, loving the rough feel against the soft, worn skin, and she rocked, testing the waters. He sucked in a breath, his erection sliding in between her folds, warm and wet and so painfully hard and she sighed, she motions nice and easy. She leaned down and kissed down his neck, planning to mark him hers as she worked him up to the big bang. His arms wrapped around her waist, helping her rock against him. She bit and sucked at the indenture of his collarbone, kissing the small bruise that was forming for comfort. Bruce's breathing labored and when he started he twitching every so often, Darcia took this as a go and moved her hand down to position him. They locked eyes, the doctor's gaze so hesitant but steady, and she slid down, quickly fulfilling both of their desires.

The heiress let out a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a moan and sat on her lover, letting him just _feel_. She had never had this intense of a sexual experience in her life, never had gone so slow before, never had felt so much hesitance towards such a wonderful act, and she almost couldn't stop the lazy smile spreading across her face. She glanced at Bruce and saw that he was doing a few breathing techniques he more than likely learned in yoga, his eyes screwed shut, brows furrowing and unfurrowing every few seconds as he got used to the so very welcome feeling. She glanced to the right, noticing a faint green glow come out of the lily he made her and felt such a rush of happiness that she nearly cried. She brought her head to his chest, listening to him breath deeply in her ear, the sound as calming as the ocean front. After awhile, though she couldn't entirely find herself complaining, Bruce let out a long breath and breathed the small word that has changed her life so drastically so far. "Slow."

She looked up at him to see him looking back, an emotion she couldn't comprehend in his eyes. The shy smile came to his face, encouraging her. She smiled back and nodded. "Okay." Breath. "Okay." Wow, she was nervous. She wanted to please him so badly, wanted him to feel what she wanted to feel, wanted to bring him to completion because he so, so deserved it. Okay. She pushed herself up a little bit, her hands finding strength on his chest, and then she _moved_. A first slow stroke up and then back down, relishing the friction and heat, everything else in the world abandoned for just tonight. Tonight was all they needed. They were all they needed. His hands rested on her hips, helping her move on him and instead of feeling completely emasculated like he probably should, he felt like he was in complete control for the first time in his life. Slow stroke up, slow stroke down. Her breath hitched and she sped up ever so much, unable to take the slow pace. Another time, they'd go slow. They'd reach it after hours of slow, wanting, needful sex. But not tonight. She couldn't do it tonight. It's been far too long.

Darcia let out a whimper, moving up and down on her lover faster and faster and deeper and _there_...harder, yes harder. Bruce's eyes were so tightly shut, his face in a grimace as he tried to control himself, groans falling from his lips like a melody. She fell against him, digging her nails into his chest, gasping for air as her hips bounced against his, his erection hitting deeper and filling her up so fantastically and then he was _there_ again, hitting that one spot that she so loved and she couldn't take it any more. She needed it, now. Harder, faster, deeper, stronger. _Anything_. "H...Have to..." she gasped out, her eyes trying to find purchase in his. His eyes flew open and he looked at her, fighting the temptation to close them and fight the inevitable.

"Darcia..." he whispered, his head hitting the pillow, a long, loud growl leaving his lips. His back arched, his nails digging into her hips, the blunt tips drawing little half-crescents of blood, the muscles in his neck straining. "Darcia."

"Yes, Bruce. _Yes_, I...I feel it, too. So close. _So, so close_," she moaned, her hips slamming down on his, her fingers scratching at every bit of skin she could find.

"No, _no_, Darcia, I...oh, shit, I..." His back arched violently, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his skin turning paler and paler with each wonderful downstroke. His heels dug into the bed, twitching. He was close, but something was coming faster. "Darcia!" he growled, his eyes snapping open. He threw his head back, hitting the headboard with a loud crash, his eyes shooting over to her, watching every move she made. He could see how close she was, how desperate she was as she moved faster and harder against him, every downstroke a gasp. He fought against his eyes rolling to the back of his head, the murky brown changing into a vibrant green, his skin tone slowly matching. "D-Darcia!" he gasped, trying to loosen his grip around her but found he was unable to. He felt himself growing everywhere, his muscles becoming even more pronounced than before, his body succumbing to the torture of the monster.

"_Yes, yes, Bruce. _I'm there. Right there. Fuck," she drew out the cuss word, her eyes open but unseeing. "Feels like you've...you've fucking grown. Bigger. _Bigger_." She slammed her hips against his, trying to sit up but couldn't because of his grip. "Wanna sit," she mumbled. "Lemme sit."

"S-stop. Darcia, dear god, stop. Please, please...p-please," he said, crushing her down to him, his entire body jerking.

"Ouch," she cried out, hitting her head against his chest, finally seeing the light green skin tone. "Oh god!" She slammed down one more time, her orgasm hitting her like a tsunami, a scream at her lips.

Bruce growled loudly, borderline roaring, thrusting up, all control gone as the other guy took over through his body. "Jesus!" he shouted, his entire body twitching and jerking as he finally, _finally _came. He ripped his arms from her, latching onto her bedsheets and ripping them apart as every last bit of cum spurted into her. He groaned as he finished, his body quivering, shaking from the aftermath. The big guy still fought his way out, taking over every last bit of strength he had. "Out."

"W-What?" she whispered, finally being able to sit up. She winced, feeling as if something had been crushed.

"Get out!" he yelled, his entire body seizing violently. His skin was turning dark green, his hands in his hair, pulling. He jerked up and she fell to the side, eyes wide and scared.

"Bruce,"

"Darcia! Get the hell out before-" he let out a roar, his body growing by the second. She fell out of the bed, scrambling up, staring at him wildly. "GO."

She threw her dress on and with tears in her eyes, ran to the door and slammed it shut behind her. She shakily opened a keypad Tony put outside of every door in the tower and put in the four digits needed to make sure the Hulk couldn't get out of her room. She jumped away as the steel doors came down on the other side, the loud thud barely masking the hulk's terrifying roar. She stepped back, falling against the wall, crying, waiting for it to be over, for it all to be done with. His screams were inaudible through the sound-proof walls.

* * *

_(A/N: K. I know this is a damn good chapter. I got chills writing it. I've planned this for awhile, so don't worry. I know where it's going. haha. Thanks for all your support, guys! I really appreciate it. Things will get better for them soon enough, don't worry. Let me know what you think!) _


	31. Chapitre Trente et Un

_(For this chapter, I suggest you listen to 'Sometime Around Midnight' by the Airborne Toxic Event. The tone is basically what I used it for, but some of the lyrics are in here. So just listen to it.)_

* * *

Darcia woke up the next morning in a warm, stiff bed, rays of sunlight coming through the partly-cloudy skies and into her eyes. She had to rub her eyes three times to get the flaky mascara out of them and had to spend two whole minutes stretching in bed before she was able to sit up. It was then that she noticed she wasn't in her room, but in Bruce's. There was no sign of the man. With a frown, she looked around, seeing the under-watered plant from before completely hydrated and the glass of water sitting there, untouched, always for unneeded support. She looked at the top drawer, remembering the gun, the tears, the surfaced secrets. They became official that day. It seemed so long ago...now look at her. She saw her reflection in the floor to ceiling windows and noted that she looked like an absolute wreck. Her dress was wrinkled, bunched up around her waist, her hair looking like a rat's nest and her make up half way down her face. For once, she didn't care what she looked like. Sneering at herself, she stood up and looked around the tidy-as-a-hospital room.

She didn't even want to think about what her room looked like now, after last night, and she knew that there's probably no chance her fine clothing was saved from the Hulk's viscous rampage. So with a quick decision, she gathered one of Bruce's shirts and a pair of boxers and headed out of his room, not even caring who put her there in the first place. As she walked to the bathroom across the hall, she thought of last night, how she cried out her soul, forgetting the party, her friends, everything so much that she must've fallen asleep right there in the hallway. Some one would've had to of taken her to Bruce's room; her only guess was that Bruce himself did it after he changed back, but she couldn't be sure. He was so very mad at her last night. She grimaced, a headache forming in her front temple. She couldn't think about this any more. Why couldn't they be perfectly happy, normal together? Normal. That would be nice for once. But nothing is normal, not anymore. Not after the existence of Gods and superheroes and villains and monsters. No, not now.

She didn't even realize she was in the shower until mascara got in her eyes, burning them like soapy water. Why did she have to think so much? What was wrong with her? _Everything._ She knew that answer before she could even ask it. Everything was wrong with her. Right now, she just wanted to leave. To go back to California and to attend charities and work at the company and shop with snobby actresses and just be..._her_. She wasn't her anymore. Not here. She pursed her lips, her face clear of make up, shampoo lathering in her hair. She needed to go home for a little bit. She couldn't take the weirdness. The fairy tales coming true. The monster that was her boyfriend. _Monster_. _He was no _monster. She would wait a week. Do their "normal" thing, take care of enemies and secret plots, then she'd go home, present her Vermeer to a hundred jealous millionaires, see her father and be _her._ Because at the moment, that's all she needed.

* * *

_And it starts, sometime around midnight. Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two._

* * *

There was smoke. He didn't know from where and at the moment, he didn't really care whether it was the hair dryer, the lamp or the alarm clock. He just needed to find _it_. The thing that was so precious, so beloved, to her and if it was destroyed, she would never forgive him. _He _would never forgive him. He was still so angry, _always angry_, at her and at last night, but he couldn't let this be gone, broken, ashes. They were so broken, so wrong for each other. How were they making it work? _You aren't_. His mind whispered, soft and taunting, but truthful. He Hulked out last night while he was...he was...inside her. That was unacceptable. Bruce fell to the floor, his face falling into his hands, his stomach in ropes. Death. She could have died because of him. So close, so, so close to sweet, relieving darkness. It was so easy, she could've died _so easily_. He can't. Tears of frustration shot to his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling, the light fixture dangling by a couple of wires. Why was he thinking of _that_ again? This wasn't about him. It was about her. Fine. Okay. He's good. He's all right. Always all right.

He started sifting through debris, self hatred boiling every time he found a loose diamond, a piece of cashmere, shard of crystal. Why couldn't he find it? It wouldn't glow unless she was with him, but he didn't want to risk talking to her today. He hated himself so much, he was afraid he would cast it onto her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this. He's okay. He's fine. A blue light caught his eye, shimmering from underneath the bed, faint and broken. Eyebrow raised, Bruce reached his hand to it, his fingers coming in contact with a small, circular object. He almost dropped the item when he realized what it was.

_"Wait, since when are you building an arc reactor?" Clint asked, half-impressed. It was pretty impressive, Bruce agreed in his head, turning his attention to the agent._

_"Built, is the correct term you're looking for, Barton," Natasha replied for Darcia. "She's wearing it as we speak." Bruce looked over to Darcia, eyes lingering on the glowing earrings._

_Darcia held her hands up in mock surrender. "You got me. I'm creating jewelry with an unlimited power source. Typical woman, I know."_

The stud on the reactor was bent, the actual glass shattered, allowing the blue light to emit a thousand more in every direction. He balled it up in his fist, so mad, so _furious_ at the world. He hurt her. He hurt the woman he lo...cared for. Deeply. He wasn't allowed to love. It was too risky. Especially after what happened last night. Never again. She would never forgive him for it, but that's that. The only shot at sex he'll ever have...with her, with anyone. He wasn't going to hurt anyone in that way ever again. He pocketed the earring, swept the room one last time with his eyes looking for that one little thing, that precious, very significant little detail to their relationship, before giving up and leaving the destroyed room, heading to the lab for the next two days.

* * *

"Well good morning, then," a voice quipped as Darcia walked into the kitchen, airy and sophisticated. The heiress looked up to see Hayley at the island, orange juice in hand, clad only in an oversized shirt and underwear.

"Hayley!" she exclaimed, shocked to say the least.

"Oh, good morning, Darcia."

Darcia looked up to see Steve at the stove, frying what looked like an omelet up, a hand towel on his shoulder. She didn't even see him when she came in... "Steve!" Her eyes shot between the two at least four times before the Captain blushed and went back to cooking and she focused on her friend, eyes wide. Hayley had the smuggest, most self-satisfied look on her face and when she winked, Darcia couldn't help but smile. Hayley nodded at her, knowing that she'll have to give a full detailed account on whatever happened there later on.

"Here you go," Steve said, setting the plate of breakfast food in front of the actress with a smile. She smiled back at him, something in her eyes that Darcia only ever saw once before, with a guy named Eddie a long time ago. The two exchanged a sort of warmth, an understanding and Darcia suddenly felt as if she was intruding on something. But then Steve turned away, going back to making a second omelet for himself and Hayley turned her attention to her friend.

"What is it?" she asked, suspicion written all over her face as the other girl sat down at the island. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Darcia had to stare at the girl for a full five seconds before she realized she was being asked a question. "Oh," she replied, her mind quickly formulating a small lie to get her through this. "I've had a long night, that's all. Being thirty is very tiring, you know."

Hayley laughed. "You've been thirty not thirteen hours."

"You wouldn't know, you've still got a half a year!"

"Oh, gosh, don't remind me!" the actress groaned, stuffing her mouth full of egg.

Darcia smiled, taking her friend's orange juice and chugging it down quickly. Hayley made to protest, her mouth hanging open in disbelief, bits of peppers falling out, but the other girl stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah. You've got someone to get you it. At the moment, I'd have to do it myself. Suck it up. I've got stuff to do, though. So I'll see you a little later. Find me before you leave, okay?"

Hayley nodded, rolling her eyes. "Always so secretive. One of these days, I swear..."

But Darcia just gave her friend a cheesy grin before heading to her room, the smile falling immediately after she was out of sight, a pained grimace showing instead. The door to her room looked normal enough, was still in tact, at least, so that meant that the Hulk didn't get out last night. That was good. But when she went to open it, she found her hand just barely touching the door knob, and she was suddenly afraid to face the terror and the aftermath of the monster inside the man she loved.

* * *

"Hungover much?"

Bruce looked up from the lab table, his hands leaving his face, his glasses pushed past his hairline, a few dark curls escaping. He gave Tony a hurt, torn look without meaning to, a sigh leaving his lips. "Hey, Tony," he breathed, his voice monotone as he tried to steady the impending migraine.

Tony strutted over to the doctor, placing his mug on the table, a manila envelope of papers in his right hand. "What's up, doc? You know, I've always wanted to use that. Never had an opportunity."

"Interesting..." Bruce replied, taking his glasses off his head and running his fingers through his hair. Tony looked at him funny, causing the doctor to sigh again. "Sorry. I'm just kind of...beat up right now."

"...Then, what's up, doc?" Tony prompted, looking at the doctor like he was an idiot for not getting the question earlier.

The other man was silent, his eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed them. Finally, he looked up at the genius, hesitant with his words. "I kind of...Hulked out...last night..." Tony stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "...in front of Darcia..." At this, he sat straighter, his eyes wider, shock coming through easily. "...while we were..." Bruce sighed. "...having sex." At this, Tony's mouth fell open slightly, no words coming out. He was silent, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the doctor, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Uh," Tony finally muttered, recomposing himself, the cool indifferent look back in place. "Well, that's...the biggest news I've gotten in awhile. All right. What...exactly happened, then?"

Bruce groaned. "We were...uh, you know," there was the infamous blush, "and I could feel it coming on and I tried to stop it and...her...but I...I couldn't. There wasn't enough time. No, don't look at me like...like _that_. Right when we finished, it was really intense, really bad. I...kind of kicked her out and destroyed her room." For added humiliation and self-hatred, he tossed her earring on the lab table, it landing a few inches from Tony's hands. The billionaire picked it up, examining it with a certain intensity that Bruce couldn't quite interpret. At last, he balled up the earring so tightly Bruce thought it was going to break even more so.

"Is she hurt?" was all Tony said, his voice dark.

"No, I don't think so," the doctor replied hurriedly. "Actually, I don't know. I was holding her very tightly and couldn't...couldn't seem to let go. I did, though, in the end. Her sheets got destroyed because of it." He laughed darkly, self-hate flowing through his pores and Tony couldn't help but feel the same way too, it was so contagious.

Tony's grip relaxed, the earring not leaving his hand, and he thudded the table with his fists, looking up at his friend. "That's good, that she's not hurt. What are you going to do? Have you talked to her yet?"

Bruce's head fell back. "No," he groaned.

"Yeah you need to do that. You know that she'll break you in two if you don't."

"You're right. I just have to see her," Bruce agreed, his voice loud. He blushed when Tony gave him a look and lowered his voice, almost talking to himself. "I just have to see her." With that, he smiled half-heartedly at Tony and left the lab.

Tony watched the other man leave, pursing his lips. "And I just wanted to be praised about the suit's modifications."

* * *

Darcia pushed through her door, stepping into her room cautiously. It was just as bad as she had expected, she thought, frowning. Everything she brought with her was ruined, destroyed. Even the stuff Tony had supplied her with. She stepped over a broken lamp, cursing herself for not remembering to wear shoes. _Oh wait, I don't have any anymore..._ She ran her fingers through her now-dry hair, briefly skimming her earlobe, noticed it was bare, and literally jumped over the entire mess and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, having to rub off dust and debris with a towel, and looked in abject horror at the bare earlobe. One arc reactor earring was there, in tact and untarnished, but the other was missing, gone for who knew how long. Her eyes narrowed, suddenly full of unadulterated anger at her boyfriend, and she shoved herself away from the mirror, walked into her room to search for her multi-million dollar piece of jewelry.

As she stepped over pieces of broken glass and wood, her eyes caught a light in the middle of the room, something shining through the haze of dirt and grime. Her brows raised as she went over to it, bending down to get a better look at the burnt silver object. She pulled it out from underneath a shred of denim (which probably cost her five hundred dollars) and for the first time since she entered her room, her thoughts were not focused on money or fear, but on Bruce and how he unintentionally ruined her entire life. She held the broken object in her hands, it falling apart easily, and let herself go, tears falling from her eyes until she was sobbing loudly, hyperventilating, shaking, a mess on the dirty floor.

* * *

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

Bruce took two steps at a time, skipping the elevator in favor of running to the main floor, luckily only passing Natasha, who just raised an eyebrow at him on her way to the training floor. He made it to the penthouse in record time and was only half out of breath by the time he got to her door. Anxiety filled him and he was afraid- really, truly, _deeply_ afraid of what he might find. He shook his head. He's not the one that should be afraid. He had to help her, be strong for her. With that thought, he pushed open the door, his eyes immediately focusing on Darcia in the center of the room rolled up in a ball on the floor, not minding the little cuts she was getting, something curled to her chest. She was gasped for air as she sobbed, either not hearing or ignoring Bruce when he came in. He rushed over to her and pulled her in his arms with minimal objection, hushing her and whispering apologies like a mantra. "Darcia, I'm so, so sorry. It'll never happen again. I promise. You mean so, _so_ much to me. We'll never try...I'll never hurt you again." But she only cried harder, hiding her face in his chest, her body light in his arms, dirty and battered. Bruce noticed a few bruises on her thighs and felt sick to his stomach. Finger shaped bruises. "Oh, god, Darcia... Never again. I swear."

"Oh god!" she suddenly shouted, ripping her head from his chest, tears falling down her face, eyes narrowed and furious. "You think that's going to make it better, Bruce? Not ever touching me again? Sleeping with me? Because I think it'd make it worse! I'm not upset about what happened last night. I'm upset about the aftermath, about...this!" She jumped away from him, standing up quickly, throwing the item she was holding into his lap. He looked up at her astonished before looking back down at the metal now in his hands, a sick look about his face.

"Darcia...I..."

"You...?" she seethed. "You what?" He held up the lily, broken and not a lily anymore, pieces missing, parts burnt, barely hanging on. "It's not glowing, Bruce." Her face dropped, all fury gone, only a shell of a sad, hurt girl. "It's not glowing. It has to glow. Has to."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dar- your foot!" he stood up then and scooped her easily into his arms so fast that she didn't even process what was going on until it had already happened. She looked at her feet and noticed one had blood trailing down, over the toes, dripping onto the floor. "Blood."

"It's all right, I can fix it. I've bandaged up worse than this. You've got to be more careful, sweet-" he paused, his brows furrowed in thought, before he snapped out of it, looking down at the heiress in his arms gently. "I'll fix you. I'll fix everything."

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile._

* * *

_(A/N: Well here you go. The next chapter is going to be terrible too, but don't worry, the angst will die out and happiness will ensue. I'm wrapping up the story within the next ten chapters, just so you know. We'll see what happens though. Let me know what you think! And thank you soooo much for all the positive reviews on the last chapter! It was steamy, that's for sure. *wink wink*)_


	32. Chapitre Trente Deux

"I guess this is the part where we tell Tony I'll need a new room. That sucks, I really liked having Thor as a hall mate," Darcia drawled, her hand swinging in Bruce's as they walked.

"I'm sorry," Bruce mumbled, blushing.

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying. I'm the one that should be apologizing...I messed everything up last night."

He sighed. "No, Darcia, I led it on t-"

"Don't interrupt me, Bruce," she responded, her voice low. "It's my fault. I convinced you, I ignored your requests and I got mad at you for what I did..."

"_Darcia_-"

"No, Bruce!" she snapped, looking up at him. They had stopped walking. "Everything that happened is _my_ fault. Don't take any blame. And I've already decided what I'm going to do. I'll stay here until the gala and then...unless I'm needed...I'll stay in California." Bruce was silent, staring at her with emotionless eyes. Darcia sighed. "Don't look at me like that. You should've known this was going to happen sooner or later. This isn't my life style. I love everyone here but it's not me. I'm not myself." Her hand fell from his. She looked down at it in confusion, then back at him. He was looking away, towards the ground, a grim, broken look on his face. "What happened last night won't happen again. The Hulking out part, at least. We'll have sex again." Bruce snapped out of his trance and looked at his girlfriend.

"What? We're not doing that again, Darcia. Never. That was a terrible idea. I'm not going to hurt you again."

"It wasn't your fault!" Darcia shouted. "Why won't you let it go?! I brought it on myself and by default, I hurt myself! That's nothing new, Bruce!"

Bruce stopped and stared at her. "Nothing new?"

"I-" she stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "I didn't mean anything about that. That was an accident. I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did," Bruce deadpanned.

Darcia looked away. "I don't hurt myself. I don't...cut myself or anything physical like that. I just...hurt myself emotionally. That's nothing new. Nothing you need to worry about."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "I need to worry about everything when it comes to you. You can't do that to yourself. It's not healthy."

"And keeping a gun in your bedside table is?" she responded, a disgusted look on her face. He didn't respond. "Yeah." She looked at him one last time before walking away.

"God, Darcia, wait!"

"Why, Bruce?" she seethed, spinning around to meet him. He grabbed her arms gently, looking down at her through his dark curls that desperately needed to be cut.

He was quiet for a long time before answering. "I got rid of it."

"What?"

"The gun. I got rid of it. A week ago. It's gone."

She was silent as she looked at him, processing the information. "And the...pills?"

"I still take them," he said after a minute, not bothering to inquire as to how she knew about them. "I need them."

"One step at a time, then," she responded cooly, her mouth a thin line.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go find Tony."

He took her hand without a word, walking next to her in silence down to the lab. Darcia didn't speak either, looking at the ground, her thoughts running wild. They had just had their first fight.

* * *

When the couple walked through the glass doors of Tony's lab, they were met with a brilliant engineer arm deep in what looked like a bucket of motor oil. He looked up at them with interest. "Oh, good. Dr. Banner, I need your help. I seem to have, uh, gotten my arm stuck in here right after Pepper left ten minutes ago. Dummy here doesn't seem to recognize a situation that doesn't require a fire extinguisher!"

Bruce gave his signature chuckle and let go of Darcia's hand to assist Tony. She frowned briefly before following him. "What'd you do to yourself this time, Stark?"

Tony looked at her with a playful smile. "I've been in much worse, trust me. Remember that time in Tijuana? What was that...'08?" When Darcia laughed, he nodded. "Yeah, that was a worse time. Here, well, I just- ow, Banner, watch it- was working on something for the new Mark suit and I kind of...made a miscalculation. So yeah, My arm is stuck."

"There you go," Bruce said with a grunt as he pulled Tony's arm out of the bucket. Motor oil landed in droplets on his purple shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. Tony grinned and slapped the doctor on his back with his clean hand.

"This is why I have you here. You're never leaving now," he winked, grabbing a hand towel and cleaning up before consulting a touch screen. Darcia regarded her boyfriend for a minute, watching his face for any emotion. Nothing but that small smile that's always in place. She pursed her lips but let her thoughts slide, instead just focusing on the main problem.

"So there was an accident, in my room last night. Bruce kind of Hulked out and yeah, I don't have a room anymore."

Tony looked between the two with a grim expression before speaking. "Okay. You can have the spare, across the hall from the elevator. Not as extravagant as what I so generously offered you before, but that was the best room in the house. Other than mine, of course. This one is considerably smaller and doesn't have its own bathroom."

"That's fine," Darcia replied, though she had a frown on her face. "I'll call and have my stuff arranged."

Tony weaved his head before going back to the screen. "All right," he responded, losing interest in the conversation.

"Well, I've got Palladium and Adamantium to experiment with. I'll see you...at dinner," Bruce said lightly, smiling at Tony before turning around to leave. He caught Darcia's eye and nodded, looking like he would have rather been anywhere else than there at that moment. She frowned, looking away from him and to the floor as he left. She didn't look up until Tony sighed and watched her over his screen.

She looked at him for a full minute before dropping her head and shuffling over to where he was. "I'm ruining everything," she whispered, broken, allowing Tony to hold her as she tried to stop the tears. "What's wrong with me?"

Tony sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he rocked his friend in his arms. It was a while before he spoke. "There's nothing wrong with you. Banner's just different. He's not like anyone you've ever been with, including me. You've got to take things slow with him. Believe me, I tried once." He chuckled at the thought.

Darcia rolled her eyes, smiling. "Old sentimental Tony Stark telling me he tried to work his charms on my boyfriend?"

"It went disastrously. Never trying that again."

She laughed. "Maybe if things work out, I can work _my_ charms and get him to agree to something."

There was a dangerous glint in Tony's eyes as he considered this. "Just like that one time with Hayley? Except..."

"Except with...Bruce?" she leaned up to kiss him and as Tony closed his eyes and leaned down to meet her, she laughed, pushing away from him. "You're incredible." He looked at her, pouting. "You're with Pepper and Bruce would _never_ agree to that. Plus, we agreed to not talk about that. Why does it keep coming up?"

Tony looked perplexed. "Because I had a good time and I know you did."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She messed with Tony's laptop before sighing and looking back at the billionaire, who was now fixated on the screen from before. "I'm leaving after my gala, Tony. I'll be here until then and if you ever need me, I'll come over. But I can't stay here any longer."

Tony sighed. "I was afraid this was going to happen. But I understand. You have my permission to leave..."

"Your permission?" she laughed. He grinned back at her. "Don't worry, I'll see you around. It's not like I'm breaking up with you or anything," she teased.

"What are you going to do with Bruce?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I was thinking of..." she sighed. "I love him, Tony. I can't leave him...but I can't ask him to drop everything and start living a life he's never been near until now."

"Sounds like you need to sit down and talk with him then."

She smiled sadly at him. "I guess so. Look, Anthony Stark, giving sane, normal advice. Without even a hint of a joke."

"I'm a changed man, Miss Grace," he grinned.

"Pepper does wonderful things."

He nodded, smiling lazily. "She does."

"I guess I should go...talk to him now," Darcia said, glancing at the clock. "Don't want him to get to into his Adamantium...thing."

"Yeah," Tony replied, looking into the distance. "Yeah, you should do that."

"Okay," she agreed, making to leave before she regarded her friend once more. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?" he looked at her, a smile forming on his face. "Oh, I'm going to find Pepper."

She smiled back at him. "You love her."

He grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"The great Tony Stark in love. Even I couldn't accomplish that," she teased at him, grinning before leaving the lab and heading towards Bruce's.

"Miss Grace," a cool British accent said, reverberating through the hallway.

"JARVIS?" she responded, confused.

"Yes, Miss Grace. It seems your cell phone was destroyed last night. You have a telephone call waiting."

"A phone call?" she asked, stopping her walk.

"Yes, there is a landline in the kitchen, Miss Grace."

"Oh, well okay. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Grace."

Darcia's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips, turning around and heading up the stairs to the kitchen. There was no one there, which is common at this time of day, so when she leaned against the counter and picked up the only phone in Stark Tower, turning off the hold button. "Darcia Grace." She grabbed an apple, rinsing it off in the sink before studying it.

_"Miss Grace, it's about time I got ahold of you. I've been trying to call for an hour. You desperately are in need of a new cellular device, accident or not."_

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I intend to get a new phone today. Who may I ask is speaking?"

_"It's John, Miss Grace."_

Her eyes widened. "John? John Andrews? Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

_"Darcia, I'm going to tell you something that is going to be very hard to hear. So please stay calm while I explain what happened."_

"Go on," she said quietly, her voice shaking.

_"It's your father."_

The apple hit the floor, bouncing, bruising, rolling away to be forgotten until the next person came to pick it up and throw it away.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. It'll get better from here on. The next chapter will be the last of the angst, I think. But I'm not exactly sure, so don't hate me. Things are looking up, though! Woohoooo! Thanks for everything guys. You all are great. I'm wrapping up the story but other than that, I'm going to be working on a couple of one shots when I'm done with this one. I think you all will be pleased.)_


	33. Chapitre Trente Trois

_(A/N: For this chapter, I'd listen to "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. It really sets the mood.)_

* * *

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now..._

* * *

"Dr. Banner," the cool, ethereal voice said.

"Yes, JARVIS?" the doctor replied, not bothering to stop his experiment. He was eye level with the bunsen burner, dripping a blue liquid from a graduated cylinder very carefully.

"I don't usually interfere with household matters, but I must inform you that Miss Grace is currently in your room committing a high degree of self harm."

His hand slipped, causing the entire amount of the liquid go into the container, immediately creating a thick, dark red smoke as it mixed with the other liquid. Bruce coughed, hurriedly putting the mixture in a bomb proof case before responding. "I'm sorry, what exactly is she doing?" he asked, alarm evident in his voice. In the case behind him, there was a small explosion, his experiment sadly ending.

"She has acquired the code to Mr. Stark's personal stash of alcohol. I believe she is on the tequila now, sir." Bruce could've formed a better question to ask the robot butler, but instead the only thing that came out was a feeble little "why?" that made his voice croak. "Miss Grace received quite an alarming telephone call and is acting accordingly. It would be best if you asked her yourself, Dr. Banner."

"Of course, thank you, JARVIS."

"Yes sir. Shall I leave Mr. Stark in the dark?"

Bruce blinked, momentarily stunned. He was sure JARVIS told Tony everything, even if it wasn't his own business. Something must seriously be up. "Um, thank you, but you can tell him. Just say that I'm taking care of it, please. He's her closest friend, he has a right to know."

"Yes sir." And with that, JARVIS went silent and Bruce left his ruined experiment, making a run to the main floor. His mind was reeling on the thousands of possibilities of what happened. He was relieved that she wasn't doing this because of him, but if it's so bad that Tony doesn't know yet, then he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. He never had to worry about caring for people before and now he wasn't sure if he could be a proper boyfriend and help Darcia through this. He got to his room quickly, ignoring Clint and Thor in the living room (both startled by his appearance), and didn't bother gathering himself before rushing through the door.

He had to do a double take of the room before he noticed that his girlfriend was curled up on the floor next to his bed, partially hidden and clutching a half full bottle of tequila. There was what looked like three quarters of a bottle of scotch a few feet from the door, left behind for something stronger. She quivered on the floor, ignoring Bruce's rowdy entrance, her body racking with quiet sobs. He made his way through the room quietly, his modest demeanor coming back, and when he reached the heiress, he softly got to his knees and drew her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He didn't say anything, somehow knowing that she didn't want to talk, and just held her, petting her hair with his hand. She put her face in his chest, sobbing into his shirt, one hand wrapped around his back, the other clutching the bottle like a vice. They sat like that for an hour, not speaking, the room silent except for the sobs that slowly turned to hiccups and gasps for air.

Bruce finally pried the bottle from her hand, setting it aside and went back to petting her hair. When her body fully relaxed, her sniffling down to the bare minimum, he stilled his hand, just content with holding her head up for her. She moved so her mouth was just so far away from his chest and spoke quietly, her voice broken and lifeless. "I had a dream," she said at last, slurring her words, breathing deeply. He was confused, but didn't say anything, letting her take the reigns. "A few weeks ago, I had a dream about my father. I saw him in his office, talking with the president of his company. He was very ominous, saying that...that his time had come...and that...that _Loki_..." her voice broke, hatred seething through, "was here, was going to...to kill him. He was looking for my father. I don't know why." There was a long silence that Bruce almost broke, but Darcia spoke up again, after gathering her thoughts. "I just got a call from the president of the company. My...my father is d-dead. Loki murdered him! And I saw it before it happened!" She started sobbing again, her fist balled up in his shirt.

"I-I think...I think the experiments I was put through in Gotham made this happen," she said at last. "It's...it's happened a few times before but I never thought anything of it."

Bruce was speechless as he processed what she said. "Are you sure?" he asked, his mind reeling with questions.

"What? Yes, I'm sure, Bruce!" she exclaimed, looking at him. "It's the only way to explain it!"

"I'm sorry," he replied sadly, his eyes covered by his hair. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you really loved. It happened with my mother."

"It's hard," she whispered. "I...I don't know what I'll do without him. I mean," she let out a depressed laugh, "I hardly ever saw him, but he's still..._him_. He's my father."

"I'm so sorry, Darcia."

She shook her head slowly. "You don't need to apologize! It's not like you murdered him." The statement laid thick in the air, floating between them with a sort of bloody remorse. "I was going to see him on Tuesday. My gala..." she paused. "I wanted him to meet you."

"...Meet me?" Bruce asked, looking down at her incredulously.

She gave him a soft smile before it fell back to her grieving expression. "I was going to ask you to be my date. I was actually thinking about asking you to..." she shook her head, looking away. He looked down at her curiously; she met his eyes again. "But not now. I don't want you to consider it because of...of what happened."

"Consider what, Darcia?"

"Nothing," she said finally, untangling herself out of his embrace, standing shakily. She grabbed her head, wincing as the room spun around her. He jumped up, grabbing her arms before she toppled over.

"I'll go with you to your gala," he whispered, looking down at her. "I...I want to. Not because of what happened. But because..." He let the sentence drop, not daring to finish his very dangerous thought.

She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes once again. "I love you." Right after she said it, they both froze, her eyes wide; his stormy and dark. "I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I-I mean, it's not like...it's just...but then there's..." then she started laughing nervously, pushing away from Bruce. "I'm drunk!" she said very loudly. "My father's dead! I'm also on my period, which you...you don't really need to know, but I'm all hormone! Crazy, over-emotional, drunk, grieving billionaire that doesn't know when to shut up. B-But, I mean, it's not like I wouldn't be able to-" But Bruce stopped Darcia's rambling with an uncharacteristic move, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, everything he couldn't say coming to light. He pulled away just enough to breathe, his eyes closed, forehead against hers, cheeks flushed.

"I, uh..." he started after a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. "You talk too much." Darcia let out a small laugh, nodding in agreement. "It's...really, _really_ dangerous to love someone like me. It'd be a curse...I'm cursed." _I'm a monster._ The statement went unspoken, but laid heavy between them.

"You think you're bad for me but you're not. You think you're a monster, a deadly...disease to...to everyone! But you're _not_. You're not. You're...perfect...to me, at least. Why are you so scared?" she said fiercely, grabbing his arms roughly to prove her point.

He hung his head. "You know why." She went quiet, her hands falling from his arms, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Are you so close minded that you won't even _try_ to love me? To let me love _you_?" she asked, ice seeping into her voice.

"Darcia, come on. You know it's not like that-" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Bruce, well it sure seems like that. I'm not the type of person to...take things _slow_ for Christ's sake! This isn't me! I don't know how much longer I can take this, okay? It's just...hard. I...oh, fuck it...I _do _love you. I _am _all hormone, drunk, and grief but it's been coming on for awhile. But I'm not going to do this anymore if you can't just...just let go...let go and..." she took a break from her rant, leaning against the wall to stop the dizziness, her hand on her forehead. "I can't."

"I'm trying," Bruce said quietly. "I really am. If you could just see..."

"I'm trying. I really am," Darcia deadpanned, her voice hard. He looked at her, hurt evident on his face. She stared back, emotionless eyes, red and puffy from hours of crying, her mouth a thin line.

"I..." he started, looking away again, shoulders sagging. "I _love_ you." Darcia's expression changed immediately. Her face dropped, eyebrows furrowing, eyes brimming with tears, her body relaxing completely. "But I can't be who you want me to be. I can't...be like everyone else you've been with. Not like Tony." His last words stung and she had to close her eyes to stop the possibility of puking.

"I'm not going to change who I am, Bruce," she whispered at last. "I'm a socialite. I plan on moving back to California after my gala. I was going to...ask you to come with me. But I guess I already know my answer." She took a step away from the wall, having to put a hand on it to steady herself before she staggered towards the door.

"I'll think about it," he said, looking at the floor. "We can work this out. Being different is all right for some couples...opposites attract...and all."

She looked away, a small smile coming to her face unwillingly. "Opposites attack," she agreed, only staying an extra few seconds before leaving his room, a bulb of light in an otherwise dark night. That thought brought her back to Earth, her smile dropping and her tears slowly coming back to her eyes. She slowed her unsteady steps, skidding against the wall for support as she made her way to the main area of the penthouse. It was well past midnight, the lights were all off except for one lamp on a side table in the living room, and it was there she sat down, closing her eyes, letting the tears slide down her cheeks silently, feeling the pain slowly go away with each passing minute.

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

_Just not tonight..._

* * *

_(A/N: Okay. I'm feeling really bad right now. Because of this story and what's going on right now and everything. It's taking me way too long to finish this story and I'm really pissed off because of that. Also because my views and reviews are going way down and it's making me really sad. ): But oh well. I'm sorry for any OOCness and that I kept forgetting she got drunk. I'm in a very melancholy, tired state from watching too much Grey's Anatomy and not actually going out anymore so it's being reflected in my story. But don't worry, because everything is happy from now on with only a little bit of drama and yayy because the story is almost over! I'm really excited to write the gala scene and the epilogue though, so that will keep me writing. (: Thanks for everything, those who stuck with me. You've all been really great.)_


	34. Chapitre Trente Quatre

_(Note: I forgot to add a couple lines in the last chapter and have just done so now. So please go and re-read it or skim it or whatever. It makes the chapter that much more potent!)_

* * *

"Hey," a voice whispered in Darcia's ear, brushing tangled hair out of her face. "Come on, your room is ready." She groggily opened her eyes to meet Tony's worried face staring down at her. She noticed that it was still dark out. "It's more comfortable to sleep in a bed, trust me."

"Tony..." she murmured, finding her throat dry.

He gave her a sad smile. "I know, it's all right. Just, come on. We don't want to worry anyone right now. Okay?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Okay," she agreed, taking his hand and standing up unsteadily. She fell to his side and started crying again, holding onto his shoulder for support, her wet face glowing in the light blue of the arc reactor.

Tony sighed. "I've got you." And he picked her up like she weighed nothing, walking her to her new room quietly, careful not to wake anyone up at this late hour. "I've got you," he whispered again, and she fell back asleep to his calming voice, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, his light footsteps hardly making a noise on the wooden floors.

* * *

"Stark, I am fully informed on the situation at hand, but it is imperative that we interrogate her while her memory is still fresh. We don't know where Loki is or how he even returned and if there is _any_ possibility-"

"There's not! She's not going to know how he got her or why he was after her father. I didn't even know what happened until JARVIS repeated her conversations. Agent Hill," Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. "Michael Grace died yesterday. She'll need more than a day to get over her father!"

"You are lucky Fury is on a mission right now. He would've taken her the minute he found out. Her allowed grieving period is over and we need all of the information we can get," she replied, putting her stylus down.

"Grieving period? It hasn't even been twenty four hours!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table.

"Tony..." Pepper started, reaching for his hand. He jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"No, Pepper. This is bull shit. They can't expect Darcia to just _get over _her father's death and relive the entire experience to a group of uncaring, stoic assholes that don't give a rat's ass whether or not this affects her at all!"

"Tony, we're all very sad for her, and while I agree she might need a little more time," Pepper nodded to Agent Hill. "They do need everything she can give them. She has a great tolerance for emotional stability. I think she could take it."

Tony stared at his girlfriend wildly, anger pulsing in his veins. "You don't know her, Pepper. Her father meant the world to her and now he's gone. Gone! She only has her butler and me. That's all."

Pepper sighed. "She's got Bruce, too. He can take care of her."

"Bruce won't do shit! I'm sorry, he's my best friend, but he hasn't been with someone in _years_. What makes you think he's going to change his whole life style for someone so out of his league?"

"You're being unreasonable. Bruce is a good man and will come through. Plus, Darcia loves him. He's not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about them."

"You don't understand. You'll never understand." Tony turned his attention to the agent on the screen. Pepper looked at him with unmasked sadness. "You've got to give her more time. _Please_," he added as an afterthought.

Agent Hill sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I'll have Barton bring her to me. She has until sunset. That's it." And the screen went blank, the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo the only thing remaining.

Tony's head fell into his hands, his shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry, Tony. But it _is_ an important matter," Pepper whispered, touching his back.

"No," he responded, shaking her off and standing up. "She's not going anywhere. I'm warning her about them and then when she's ready, they'll come here. I need to make sure they don't do anything too rash."

"Tony..." Pepper started, looking up at him, but he had already gone from the lab and up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you better?" Bruce asked softly, knowing 'How are you?' would've been a bad question. Darcia looked up at him, the comforter only showing nose up.

"What time is it?" she asked, not moving. He walked over to her slowly, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Uh," he started, confused, before glancing at his watch. "It's 2:30."

She nodded. "I'm better." She still hadn't moved at all, the top part of her face the only thing visible, her eyes swollen and red.

He nodded back. "That's...good. It will get easier...trust me." Her face moved slightly as to suggest a small smile and he relaxed. "Do you want anything?"

She moved the comforter down past her chin and looked at him with innocent eyes. "I suppose saying 'you' isn't really appropriate right now?"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Not really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I sort of expected it." Bruce frowned slightly. "Will you at least kiss me?" He looked at her, desire and hesitation batting heads. "Just a kiss."

He smiled, sadness lining his eyes. "Of course." Darcia's smile was contagious, spreading out like a flower blooming, and Bruce found himself grinning sheepishly, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend with barely suppressed passion. This was their first make up kiss and she smiled against his mouth at that thought, putting her fingers lightly in his hair. He pushed against her, kissing her a little deeper than before, then pulled away with a teasing, uncharacteristic grin.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed," Darcia winked, biting her bottom lip.

Bruce chuckled. "I, uh, actually didn't sleep."

"You didn't?" she sat up some, looking at her boyfriend worriedly.

"It's nothing new, Darcia," he looked down, his fingers toying with the blanket's edge.

"I really need to shower," she said, changing the topic. Bruce looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Can you be the best boyfriend ever and go see if the bathroom across the hall is open?"

"Sure," Bruce nodded, smiling at her quickly before getting up and leaving the room. Darcia's face dropped as soon as he was out of sight and she got up slowly, taking her time to come back to the real world. She sat on the edge of her bed, feet dangling off the side, and leaned over, putting her elbows on her knees and bringing her hands to her face. It was true, she was better than last night, but only just. Bruce's good mood was probably just to help her through this rough patch, but she couldn't help but be even more depressed when he put that sad smile on his face. She heard the shower start across the hall and allowed herself to be pulled together, a small twinkle in her eye. "I started your shower for you so the water warms up before you, er, get in," Bruce said as he came into the room. He looked at her quizzically. "Are you too tired to get up? Do you need help?"

She smiled at him, loving how concerned he was. "I'm fine. Don't worry too much."

"Oh, okay," he breathed. "It's probably hot by now. Do you...need anything else?" He fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable, but trying his best in this situation.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before standing up. She had to steady herself against the wall, her legs weak, head dizzy from the rush. Her eyes fell closed and she breathed deeply a few times to calm down. She felt Bruce at her side in an instant, his hands holding her arms, worry seeping into his rushed words. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Long night."

"Here," he whispered, and swept her into his arms, light as a feather, walked to the bathroom, and after he kicked the door shut, he sat her on her feet, letting her lean against the counter. "Are you going to be able to shower or should I run a bath?"

She looked at him, considering her options, before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I'd rather not sit in my own filth. Can you...help me?"

He stared at her for a full minute, uncomprehending, before he got what she meant and spoke, hesitancy thick in his voice. "I can help you wash yourself."

Darcia nodded, a sad smile on her face. "All right, that's all right." She started taking off her shirt, and had trouble lifting it over her head, so Bruce helped her, dropping the fabric on the floor before going on to her pants. He diverted his eyes from her bare skin, instead focusing on her face as he undressed her, then as he helped her in the shower, soaping her up and washing her with gentle strokes, his clothes getting wet in the process. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed as the warm water rinsed the dirt and grime and tears away. When he finished washing her, they just stood in the shower, him her source of stability, her his will to change.

* * *

"Oh thank god. You know, despite the fact that I have a robotic butler that has the knowledge to tell me where any person is in the world, I have had the damnedest time finding you," Tony said, throwing his arms up in the air as he walked into the living room. Darcia watched him as he walked over to her, taking the seat across from her as the rest of the group had already formed a circle around her.

"JARVIS didn't help?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, he refused. I'll have to remember to reprogram him later on."

"Oh. So what's up?"

Tony grabbed Pepper's cup of coffee (to which she just looked at him) and took a big drink before responding. "S.H.E.I.L.D. found out about what happened last night. They want to question you. I've managed to talk them back to tonight but they're becoming relentless. Barton here is supposed to take you in tonight." Darcia looked over to Clint for reassurance but sighed when he saw his guilty look. "Don't worry though! I've contacted Fury (yeah, I know, a first for me) and he agreed to do it here when he gets back from wherever the fuck he is. Is that all right?"

The heiress looked away. "Yeah, that's fine, I guess. Has to happen sometime. Might as well get it over with."

"The good thing is that he could be gone for any amount of time. A few days, maybe even a week or two," Tony said, as if trying to convince himself more so than her.

"Or a few hours..." she said quietly, so quietly that only Bruce and Natasha, who flanked her sides, heard. Bruce touched her hand for reassurance. "It's all right," she nodded to herself. "I'm fine. _Really_," she said, exasperated, when everyone gave her a look. "I'm good. I could talk to him now if he were here."

"That's good," Steve said quietly. Natasha's posture stiffened just the slightest and Clint looked away, but no one noticed. Thor sat unusually quiet, his face solemn and distanced, hands folded tightly in his lap. The silence got unbearable and Tony was tempted to break it with some lame joke but Steve spoke up instead. "Will there be a funeral? I'd, uh, like to go. He seemed like a good man."

Darcia smiled sadly at him. "No, there's no funeral. We'll do a memorial at my gala but that's it. He always said he didn't want to have a day of people grieving over him in dismal clothing. Thank you though, Steve. That means a lot."

He returned her smile, crawling back into his self-imposed awkward shell. There was a buzzing across the room that signaled the elevator and the only warning they got of a visitor was the loud bang the doors left when Nick Fury stepped through into the penthouse. "Seriously, what is wrong with my security system!? I designed it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Security measures, you'll understand, Stark. I'm glad to see you've all convened at the right time. Makes this a lot easier," the man said, walking carefully over to them, his one eye piercing through their souls.

"What?" Tony asked, stumped at his words.

"Did they not tell you? Normally, I would assume not, but under the circumstances, I gave them permission to..." he mused, focusing his eye on the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. The rest of the group focused on them, which caused Clint to give a sheepish smile and Natasha to sit up straighter.

"You understand..." started Natasha, but Darcia just shook her head, looking to Fury instead. Something flickered through Natasha's eyes, but went unnoticed by the others.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions, Miss Grace. If you'd like to show me a room where we can talk..."

Darcia sighed, setting her coffee cup on the table and getting slowly off the couch. "All right. I guess we can go to...uh..." she looked to Tony.

He stood up. "My office is fine. Up the stairs over there and to the right. If you hit the bedroom, you've gone too far."

They nodded at him and left the room in the direction he said, both in a hurry to get this over with. "You can listen to their conversation, right?" Bruce asked, ripping his eyes from the stairs to Tony.

"Yes!" the billionaire said. "JARVIS, you've got a chance to remain a faithful butler instead of becoming a med. student's laser. Tap into my office's camera and microphone feeds. Put it on the big screen."

"Yes, sir," the robot replied, a sigh heavily implied in his voice.

"Without the attitude, if you will," Tony countered, a small grin of victory on his face when the flat screen turned on and focused to his office.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Tony?" Pepper asked, suddenly nervous.

"Why? It's not like he doesn't already know we're going to watch." Pepper started to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say to that and decided to keep quiet, instead turning her attention to the flat screen. Tony sat next to her, irritation only a residue, enhanced as he saw his friend enter the room, followed by Fury.

_"Miss Grace," _he said as soon as they sat down. _"Do you mind recalling every viable memory you have that could be linked to yesterday, starting back in Gotham City?"_

_"Do I really have a choice?" _she retorted, though there wasn't much malice in it. Fury remained silent, his eye prodding her on. _"Fine. Just note that last night was the first time I actually realized what had been done to me all those years ago. I usually can't tell the difference between a hallucinatory dream and a lucid one, but the ones that have come true I realize now are much more clear."_

_"Go on,"_ the man responded, his one eye fixed on her like a security camera. Self consciously, she glanced up to the corner of the room and saw the reassuring gleam of the camera, mostly hidden in shadow.

_"I was invited to Gotham by Bruce Wayne for a benefit. He needed help connecting to those against him and I was supposed to be a buffer. But that never happened...I never saw Bruce. Instead I was met with the biggest criminals of the city, the insane escapees from the asylum that wanted my resources..."_

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, next chapter's up. I'm really excited to write the gala scene and the epilogue. Though I'm not quite sure how to actually end it in between those two events. I'm still working on it. Ideas are so, so welcome and even appreciated! I'm at a loss right now, haha. Anyway, thanks for everything, guys. You all mean so much to me. I'm glad the story is coming to a close. It's nice to have closure, even if it hurts to see it go, right?)_


	35. Chapitre Trente Cinq

Darcia sat in front of the touch screen computer in Tony's lab the next day, flipping through pictures so quickly, it appeared she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. She did know exactly what she was doing, though, she just had gotten _very_ good at online shopping and didn't need to wait for each picture to load before she knew she wouldn't like what she saw. At the moment, she was on her personal account for Bloomingdales, her nose scrunching up at almost every item that came up. Really, they knew this wasn't her style. Why insist on trying to make her wear it? With a sigh, she pulled up her personal account for Alice and Olivia, exiting the other site without so much as a 'thank you for your input, but really, I've seen this all on everyone else and I want something _fresh_.' A smile came to her face when a dress popped up on the screen, everything about the Genevieve style screaming her name. She added it to her cart with a double tap before continuing her search.

"Hey, Darcia."

The heiress looked up from her perch on the stool to see Steve walking carefully through the lab, acting like the whole place could self-destruct at any moment. "Oh, hey, Cap," she said, smiling at him before continuing her search. "What's up?" He came over to the lab table she was at and stood there awkwardly, watching his hands like an archaeologist holding a bone. She glanced up from the screen, eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to attack, Steve. You can sit down." With a roll of her eyes, she went back to the computer and started mumbling to herself. "Seriously, it's like you become a pariah when a family member dies..."

Luckily, he didn't hear that (or if he did, he ignored it with a carefully placed look of ignorance), and took the seat on the other end of the table before speaking. "Uh, so, what are you doing?"

"Mm," she started, most of her attention on the top in front of her. "Online shopping. Don't have anything to wear at the moment so this is kind of necessary for the next few days. Plus, I get overnight shipping which is _awesome_."

Steve looked at the top Darcia double tapped. "Are you buying _that_?"

She snapped up, looking at him astounded. "Yes. What's wrong with it?"

He flushed, looking at her with wide eyes. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just...how much is that? There's almost nothing there!"

She gave him a weird look before going to her cart to check the price. "Uh, it's three-forty. Not a big deal, Steve-o."

"Three hundred and forty?"

"Yes sir," she responded cooly, going back to her shopping, somewhat irked about his reaction.

"Sorry. It's not really my place..."

"Nope." She popped the 'p,' detaching herself from the conversation. She liked clothes. And she liked spending money on clothes she liked. It was a hobby, one could say.

Steve looked positively uncomfortable, awkward in every sense, and definitely embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered, face red.

"It's whatever, Steve. I'm not exactly used to people judging what I buy in the first place."

He was quiet for a few minutes, letting Darcia buy her products and switch to another site as he gathered his thoughts. "I wanted to apologize."

"Huh?" she grunted, looking at him confused.

"Your birthday." Darcia's face went blank, turning white as soon as he said that. "Yeah. That," he said, embarrassed about that, too. "I'm sorry. I kind of sprung all of that on you at once and then I, I took advantage of you and you have a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, Bruce is a great guy, I'm sure. He's nice and smart, but then there's the anger thing-" Steve kept rambling, red in the face and getting more flustered with every passing second. Darcia just stared at him, his words going in one ear and out the other as he started talking about the war and then about this British girl and ohwaitaminute.

"What?"

"What? Huh?" Steve asked, stopping in the middle of his rant, confused.

Darcia peered at him, leaning forward. "You said something about a British girl. Do you mean Hayley? Or was I mistaken?"

"I, uh," he sputtered, blushing once again. "Well, yes, at one point I did mention Miss Atwell, but I was talking about...someone else. From the war."

She squinted her eyes at him once more before shrugging and going back to whatever website she was on now. "What is it about accents? They get everyone all hot and bothered. Oh, me included, don't get me wrong, but sheesh."

"...Anyway..." Steve said, still giving her a confused look. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Miss Atwell and I are...uh, well, I don't exactly know what we are right now, but you don't need to worry about me...coming on to you."

She gave him another look. "Oh I'm not worried about that. Never was...no offense. I'm very happy with Bruce."

"Oh...good."

"Mhm," she responded, going back to the computer. She typed something up quickly before she went back to swiping the screen, looking for something that called to her once again. Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped when Darcia let out a small squeal and said "Oh, cute!" before double-tapping the touch screen.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go consult with Thor about his brother. See what we can plan before anything else happens." Steve got up from the stool, giving her a small smile, of which she returned.

"Okay, see you later!" she grinned at him quickly, then went back to the computer. He nodded, giving her a haphazard look before he left the lab.

* * *

_The bells of the cathedral rang loudly, echoing throughout the deserted streets, signaling noon, though one couldn't tell otherwise. The sky was dark, ash falling here and there; thunder, smoke and the smell of fire and rain mixing to create a symphony of chaos; destruction. It was deathly quiet, people scarce, vehicles abandoned, like their confidence, their safety, their sanity. Darcia stood off to the side of the National Mall, face pointed to the sky as it rained down dust and debris, hair matted with blood to her head, falling out of the pony tail, her uniform torn and burned in various places, splattered with unknown goos and liquids. Her eyes were closed, her face more grey than pale, smudged with blood and ash and dried tears. _

_"Darcia?! Darcia!" She spun around, looking for the source of the noise interrupting her diseased tranquility. She saw Clint waving her down, pointing towards the Jefferson Monument just as it exploded, flames leaping into the sky, marble making large crackling sounds before piece by piece, they fell to the ground. Everything rushed back to the present and Darcia was hit with the full impact of what was going around her. Sound came back to her and when she heard the screams of hundreds of civilians, she finally listening to Clint's shouting. "Darcia, come on, we've got to go! It's Bruce!"_

_"Bruce?" she said to herself before putting on her game face and nodding at her friend. She ran up to him, the only weapon a set of knives strapped to her thighs and a gun in its holster at her hip, and he led the way towards what was left of the Monument, to the scene where she would once again come in handy as a distraction. "This is it!" she shouted at him as they ran. "No more! I'm withdrawing my information from S.H.E.I.L.D. You can tell Fury that the second you see him."_

_Clint chuckled. "You said that last time. I know you. Give it two years and you'll get bored and need something to liven up your sad little life!"_

_She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. "I don't think so. Bruce is thinking about coming back with me to L.A."_

_He whipped his head to face her. "Seriously? That's...awesome!"_

_She grinned. "Don't I know it. I'm just worried about how he'll take my Gala. It'll hit him head on without him even realizing it."_

_"Yeah," the archer nodded, looking back to the scene quickly approaching. "You'll have to be careful with that. Make sure he's extra comfortable." A wicked grin settled across his face and without helping himself, he added on a sentence. "...If you know what I mean."_

_Darcia burst out laughing. "You're horrible! This is such an inappropriate time for that!" _

_He laughed, shaking his head until the smile was wiped from his face by the Hulk's deafening roar. Darcia's face went blank, her pace coming to a halt. Clint turned back around a second later, looking at her scared still. "It's fine, Darcia, you'll be fine. I know you're scared, but you can handle this. He needs you!"_

_"He's not there, Clint." She stared over his head, looking into the distance, wincing when she heard another roar._

_"Then save him! Don't back down now." He looked at her desperately, his hand swept toward the scene behind him. _

_She nodded her head. "I'll save him. He already saved me. I can save him..."_

_"Yes, you can."_

_She nodded, narrowing her eyes before she ran ahead of him, towards the Hulk who just appeared, looking for something -anything- to smash. As she got closer to her terrifying boyfriend, she saw him look at the Memorial with some sort of angry confusion before looking back to the water in front of it. Something seemed to click in his mind and he bent down, gathering as much water as he could in his hands, splashing it towards the flames. She stopped in her tracks, watching him curiously. The splashes did almost nothing to the fire and the Hulk got angrier the longer he tried to stop it. "Jump!" she shouted without thinking. Well, she was always going to be the distraction... she squared her shoulders as the Hulk looked at her suddenly. "Jump! Bruce, jump in the water! Or, Hulk, Jump!"_

_And somehow he understood, humanity clearing his dumbed-down brain, and he jumped into the water so hard it came up and hit the fire, dousing it immediately. Darcia screamed enthusiastically, her face alight. "Well, well, well. It looks like someone's tamed the beast." Her face went white once she recognized the airy, menacing voice behind her. She slowly turned around, meeting the curious gaze of Loki. Clint was nowhere to be found. He smiled at her, making her blood run cold. "I told you I'd come for you..."_

* * *

Darcia shot up, unaware that she had even fallen asleep in the first place. She looked around, noticing she was still in Tony's lab, the computer screen in front of her dancing around with a screensaver. She was drenched in a cold sweat, trembling slightly. She touched the screen, seeing it come back to life before her, a random designer shopping site up and forgotten. She stared at it blankly as she analyzed her dream over and over again, trying to get as many details down as she could. "JARVIS," she said quietly, then again after clearing her throat. "Where is everyone?"

"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the lab with Ms. Potts. It would also seem that Captain Rogers and Mr. Odinson are in the gym, and Agents Romanov and Barton are in the former's lavatory, Miss Grace."

Darcia didn't even remark on that last part, instead rushing out of the lab and down to Bruce's, those three being the closest to her. She sprinted down the stairs, skipping up to three steps at once, almost falling towards the end. She fumbled with the passcode to the doors, but finally made it in and screeched to a stop, the shoes she was wearing making a nasty black mark on the linoleum. Bruce, Tony and Pepper looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, most likely questioning her sanity at the moment. "He's coming. Soon. D.C." she gasped out, watching each of their expressions dramatically change at this piece of information.

* * *

_(A/N: Woooo! I'm so pumped! I've got all the rest of the chapters planned out. I'm not going to tell you how many there will be, but I will give away a little bit of information. There will be...wait for it...two...yes, I said TWO...epilogues! Weeee. Isn't that fun? It will be fun, don't worry about it. I'm really excited about what's happening in the story. You all have been so great to me. So, so great. I love you all. Sooo let me know what you want to see (if you want anything to add) and I'll try to work it in. A reviewer brought up something I haven't addressed yet (but don't worry! because it's coming up in a later chapter) and it made me think that you all might want to see something special. So I am open to suggestions! Yay!)_


	36. Chapitre Trente Six

"Fury's going to be here in an hour. He's getting the lot of specially armed forces from S.H.E.I.L.D. settled in D.C.," Clint said formally, tapping away at a map of the East coast on the flat screen. Everyone of the Avengers (along with Darcia and Pepper) were settled in the living room, watching the make shift computer display an aerial map of the district.

"What good are they going to do? This is just going to be like New York. Loki's going to come in with some...army...make us destroy all of the major landmarks, get captured, and then have the blame posted on us."

Pepper turned on Steve, looking at him in horror. "What are you talking about? That was not his plan. He wanted to make the human race slaves, under his power. Everything else just happened by pure incident."

He crossed his arms. "It sure as hell didn't seem like pure incident. That was probably his plan the entire time, making us seem like the enemies. Now he'll come back as some sort of...buffer and everyone will come running to him."

"That's not the way a Captain of war speaks, _Captain_," Natasha said stoically, looking down at him. "We have no idea what he wants now, but if it's anything like last time, then we damn well need to be as in the game as ever. Everyone thought we were going to fail and then we didn't. So now they'll be saving their hope for us.*" She cast him a dirty look before walking up to the screen to take over Clint's job. The archer didn't protest.

"That's not what I'm saying, Romanov," Steve started, but was hushed down by Thor.

"I know not what my brother is doing down here. I should have felt some force when he escaped Asgard. He was very heavily guarded. It does not seem so likely..."

"And what? Darcia was literally just dreaming about all of this? What about her father? Why would the president of her company say that out of all the people in the world, Loki murdered him?" Tony exclaimed, cutting off the demigod.

Darcia stood up, holding her hands out to stop the mass argument that ensued; Thor's booming voice downing the Captain's stern, ominous words, and then there was Tony, whose eccentric accountability kept him in the heart of the argument. "Shut up! All of you! This is serious. Thor, I know you would've...I don't know, _felt_, something or whatever, but I'm not wrong. I saw it clear as day and I know it doesn't seem very likely, but it's happened. Or, it's going to happen. Soon. Which is why we need to be as prepared as possible and get the residents of Washington out of that area as soon as we can! Has no one thought of that!?" Everyone was silent, their attention on her. "If you want people to look up to you, then you need to keep them safe. If we know something is going to happen before it does and don't do anything about it then that's not exactly doing what we promised. You all are _superheroes_ for Christ's sake! Why don't you start acting like some and get the _innocent_, _helpless_ mundane humans out of there while we still have a chance?

"I know it doesn't seem real, but it's going to happen. We all know that now. In my...vision, or whatever you want to call it, it was mostly deserted. So I don't understand why no one has thought of evacuating the area before," Darcia finished, fuming, staring everyone down as if challenging them to object.

Bruce sighed, standing up from his haunched over spot at the island. He carried the iPad with him over to the heiress, tearing his eyes off of the screen once he reached the group. "She's right. This isn't the best way to thwart an attack. We all know what the Hulk is capable of...in example, both New York and Harlem. I don't want D.C. to be next on his list. There needs to be as few deaths as possible and now that we have a heads up, we should be doing what Darcia said and getting those people out of there. I've charted and graphed everything on here," he held up the iPad, "and I think we can get everyone in the Metropolitan area (that is, everywhere close to the Mall) out by Thursday morning, latest."

"All right," Natasha said slowly, thinking of a plan quickly. The weird expression on her face wiped off immediately after something clicked in her mind. "Okay. I'll get it taken care of. We don't know when Loki is coming, so it's best to act fast, as previously mentioned. We should shoot for tomorrow night though. Just for extra precaution." Before anyone could agree, she had her phone out and was dialing, half way across the room, then forgotten as Clint shouted 'Aha!'

"Look at this," he said, gesturing to the screen. "I doubt there's much saving any of the monuments or historical buildings, but they can always be rebuilt...and there's not much time to remove all of the prized possessions they hold, but I think," he tapped the screen to enlarge a series of different colored lines running close to the National Mall. "if we get ahold of them right now, I'll leave that up to you, Pepper," The aforementioned girl nodded, taking out her Blackberry, "then we can get out all of the priceless artifacts by subway. You know, Rembrandts and that diamond and whatever else."

"And that diamond..." Darcia muttered, shaking her head.

"On it," Pepper said, all business as she followed Natasha out of the room to make her phone calls.

"Okay, but what about the actual _plan_, Barton? We kind of need one of those, remember?" Steve said, exasperation clear in his voice.

At that, Tony grinned widely. "Oh, I've got that covered. What else did you think I did with Darcia all those days in the lab?" Clint sniggered, obviously thinking something dirty, but went ignored by the others. "We drew up ideas for different courses of action. They can be remolded for any situation, any city, right?" he looked over to Darcia for reaffirmation, though with the victorious grin on his face, it looked like he didn't need it.

Darcia's eyebrows furrowed for a split second before she remembered that, oh, yes, _that's_ what they did all those days ago. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, suddenly excited. "That's great! Oh, that motherfucker is so going DOWN." She used this hand motion that made the five of them laugh.

After his chuckles quieted down (as they were the first to die out, right before Thor's), Steve still looked unsure. "So where are these magnificent plans? Did you think of everything for all of us? Or just yourself, Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "JARVIS, extract blueprints 132-46 and place them at easy availability on the flat screen. Oh, and start the espresso machine, would you? It seems it'll be a late night..." Darcia cracked a grin and jumped on the couch, settling in against the convenient pillow as she watched the screen immediately comply.

"Yes, sir," the AI said smoothly, a sort of smugness in his cool voice. "Shall I put on the playlist as well?"

Tony beamed and clapped Bruce on the back. "Damn straight." And with that, the group settled into an easy meeting of battle tactics, diversions, escape routes, and victory parties beneath the thudding of a Twisted Sister song.

* * *

It was just past dawn when they got the call. Somehow, a very miraculous feat, actually, every single one of the Avengers had managed to fall asleep in the living room. One by one, they fell victim to sleep's sweet seduction, starting with Darcia on the couch, her head in Bruce's lap; Bruce's head leaning on the back of the cushion, his mouth uncommonly open as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Pepper flanked the end, beside Bruce, curled up into a little ball, still clutching her phone like a vice, while Clint and Natasha had all but passed out on the floor, half on top of each other, leaning against the table. Tony claimed the chair across from the couch, his empty coffee mug dangling precariously over Natasha's boot; Thor and Steve were entangled on the love seat, an embarrassing posture to be caught in in any situation. The music still rattled the light fixtures and there was a blueprint of a new machine on the flat screen. Fury left around midnight, confident that they had something planned (really, he just wanted an excuse to get away from them), leaving behind boxes of new toys and most importantly, a uniform in forest green for Darcia.

Whatever raucous song had been playing stopped during the rifting guitar solo and JARVIS' pristine voice woke them all up as he spoke in an urgent manner. "Mr. Stark and company, there is an incoming video message on the main screen. It would be prudent if you aroused from your sleep and answered it as soon as possible."

"Huh, what?" Tony blubbered, sitting up haphazardly and dropping his cup on Natasha. She woke from her sleep, her espionage reflexes catching the mug before it landed on her, a wary glare locked on her face. Barton, startled by the sudden loss of heat, jumped nearly a foot up before he tripped on his own feet and landed on the three on the couch, which resulted in a chain of shocked-awake groans and splutters that eventually got the demigod and Captain fully aware of everything going on.

"So much for grace," Natasha muttered disapprovingly. The screen changed to the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo, a noisy ringing vibrating throughout the room, and now everyone was wide awake, their attention enraptured by what was about to happen.

"Accept," Tony said as cooly as he could, but they could all tell that he was just as nervous as they pretended not to be (with the exception of the agents, who really were as prepared for this as anything). Fury popped up on the screen, a grave look on his otherwise serious face.

"Well, agents," he started, not bothering to decipher the difference between under contract and fully resigned, "it seems that we need your help sooner than expected. I hope you are as ready as you could be because there has been sightings of Loki in Brazil. He was not captured, but he was reported to be heading North, to the States. A private plane will be waiting at JFK in exactly one hour so you need to be ready to go by then. I will personally be waiting for you with my special force at the White House in three hours so don't be late." He then sighed, dropping his gaze from the screen for a split second before he met their stares once again. "We'll get through this." And the logo came on again, his only offer of hope reverberating through their minds like a solemn poem, a sad song that spoke of despair, of lost causes.

They all stared at the screen, wordlessly, the room entirely too quiet for its own good. Natasha stood up slowly and everyone soon followed, perturbed, slightly off balance in their own good wits. "It's so...soon..." Pepper whispered, a horrified look adorning her face. Tony walked over to her and let her take his hand for reassurance. Unconsciously, Darcia clutched Bruce's arm, hers wrapped around his like a cross, needed for support, of which he graciously obliged, his hand curling up to hold hers.

"Let's just be grateful we aren't finding everything out now," Natasha said curtly, all seriousness as she walked back to the training room to gather any last minute weapons she might need. Clint nodded and went back to his room to get anything else he forgot. Slowly, everyone broke up, going their own separate ways to make sure they haven't forgotten anything as well, until it was Darcia and Bruce left alone in the living room, dread filling up the former.

They looked at each other and with a sudden rush of emotion, she clutched him, holding him tightly in her arms, her body pushed against his. He wrapped his arms around her, putting his cheek next to her ear, not saying anything, just holding. "Don't let anything happen..." she whispered, leaving out the 'to me.' She still hadn't mentioned the part where she was absolutely terrified of his alter-ego.

"Don't worry," he murmured, stroking her back. "Everything will be fine." She nodded, not entirely believing him, but taking his word for the best. She put on a brave face and steeled her shoulders, backing away from her boyfriend carefully.

"We should hurry. Don't wanna be late to kick some demigod ass."

Bruce matched her grin, though his was hesitant, wary, and with a final gesture, he took her hand and they went to the lab, knowing both bedrooms held nothing for either of them. But in the lab, that was their only source of stability, of cold, hard fact, of absolute conclusions, easy to come to, irrefutable, just there. Like an unchanging variable, a stubborn reaction. The exact opposite of what they were about to face, where they didn't know what they were facing, how long it would take; more impossible hypotheses, unable to decipher, an improbability in a sea of madness. Though, a complete constant in their lives.

* * *

_(A/N: Well, I've got to say, I'm disappointed. I've had like three chapters written out, ready to go, but I was just waiting for two more reviews to mark 200. I wanted to offer a contest with an awesome prize after that, but I just kept getting discouraged the longer I waited. Honestly, I wrote out this chapter like four or five days after I posted the last one and they just kept coming, I was so inspired. Now I'm kind of just...bleh. I'm really glad you all have stuck with me this long, though. I shouldn't be so "important" to think I'd get four reviews on that last chapter, to hit the magic 200. _

_The asterisk is a reference to the alternate opening that was cut. You may want to watch that. Thanks.)_


	37. Chapitre Trente Sept

The private jet (from the President's personal stash) carrying the lot of the Avengers landed at Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport exactly two and a half hours later and when they carefully stepped out of the plane (all dressed incognito as to not draw attention), they were met with several members of the Secret Service and four black, unmarked Suburbans. The cargo crew unloaded the plane with all of its weapons into a semi truck, also unmarked. "Agents," a man with black sunglasses and a crew cut said, nodding towards Natasha and Clint. He stood in front of the others, clearly the designated leader of their little group. The agents nodded back at him curtly. "Avengers," he then said, nodding to the others. He didn't distinguish between the actual Avengers and Pepper and Darcia. They all nodded back at him, words not coming to mouth. "If you would all break up into twos, I will direct each pair to three of us, then we all will go in a vehicle to the White House."

"Why do we have to break up?" Darcia asked, unable to help herself.

The man in front regarded her in silence before he spoke. "Safety precautions, of course."

Steve, who was standing next to the heiress, leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear. "In case someone finds out who we are and tries to attack. It's better if we have some of us instead of none." A chill ran through her as he said this, and it wasn't because of the cold wind.

"It's best if we don't pair up with someone meaningful, just in case," Natasha said, turning to face them. They all nodded, Darcia reluctantly, and started pairing up with the person they either knew the least or liked the least. Darcia picked Steve, as he was the person she spent the least time with, and the others paired up with some difficulty, finding it hard to choose someone when they all lived together for the past few months. In the end, it was Tony and Clint, Natasha and Bruce, and Pepper and Thor, the three groups standing with their three Secret Service agents, following Darcia and Steve's actions. The leader of the group, who was with Darcia, nodded and gestured to the Suburbans.

"Let's get a move on it. You all are expected in the President's company in less than a half-hour and there will be morning work traffic." That was all he said before he climbed in the passenger's seat, leaving the others to get in the van, ushered by one agent while the other got into the driver's seat. Darcia sat behind the driver, Steve across from her behind the passenger, and the third agent in the back, watching them cautiously, just in case. After all, they were dealing with unstable, unnatural _superheroes_. As the car set into an easy speed, driving past groggy work-goers and early morning runners, Darcia found that she couldn't escape this harsh reality into her thoughts, and became unnerved by that thought. She found that she probably should worry that people were heading _into _D.C. instead of away, but her mind was unfocused, flitting around between Loki and Bruce and war and her gala and her father and that diamond... "I've read your file," the leader said, not looking back, his lips barely moving. "Darcia Angela Grace, born in Los Angeles, California on August 24th, 1982.

"Graduated from Oxford after attending a private Catholic boarding school. Mother Darcy James, supermodel, currently living in Auckland, New Zealand; father, Michael Grace, recently deceased. Spoiled, always lived under the care of butlers and nannies, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Reckless, enjoys spending exorbitant amounts of money and interfering with government affairs."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Darcia exclaimed, anger filling her quickly. The man ignored her.

"Is now in a relationship with Dr. Bruce Banner, a threat to National Security, was in a brief relationship with Tony Stark, whose "Iron Man" suit is another threat to National Security. Gets too emotionally attached to government agents and projects; stubbornly insists on getting her way no matter the circumstances-"

"What are you talking about?" she shouted, glaring fiercely at the man. Steve looked at her warily. The agent in the back acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Is now developing nuclear weapons to persuade the government to tax churches and not the poor so much. Very influential in campaigns and elections, often leading people to question whether or not she buys votes," he was stating automatically, as if reciting a bad paper.

Darcia shot across the car, going to grab the man. "Shut up! None of that's true!" Before she could touch him, he turned around, twisting her arm behind her back, his gun aimed up at her throat, finger on the trigger. His glasses slid down just far enough for her to see his cold, glaring ice blue eyes. There seemed to be no humanity in them.

"You need to be put back in your place, Miss Grace. You need to learn when you are out of your league and when you need to back off and act like the spoiled little girl you're so used to being. Outside of government affairs. Outside of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Outside of the Avengers." As quickly as he had threatened her, he has pushed her back in her seat and was sitting as motionlessly as he had been before, facing the front. She fell back into her seat shocked, her mouth open and wide eyes staring unseeingly ahead of her. Steve moved to make some comforting words to her, but stopped when he noticed the twitch of the man behind him. He resigned to staring out of the darkened window, shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

The Avengers, followed by their specified agents, walked into one of the meeting rooms of the White House unharmed, greeted by the President, Vice-President, and a number of other Secret Service agents and heads of departments. Fury had yet to arrive, it seemed. "Avengers," the graying man said, standing up and holding his arms out to indicate them to sit down. He nodded at the agents behind them, and they left the room, leaving the president with a little less protection. "I would say that it's nice to finally meet you, but under the circumstances, I'm afraid that would seem inappropriate." Darcia eyed the man carefully, shocked by how he carried himself, his words elegant and fluent, as if he were brought up in British royalty. She had never met the man before, but she generously contributed to his election a few years back.

"I'm sure we'd say the same, sir, under different circumstances as well," Steve said courteously, taking the seat down from the president's left. They all sat down then, each of them regarding each other with piqued interest. The president's eyes lingered on Darcia for a few seconds before he moved on to Thor.

"Thor," he started, his deep voice light given the situation. "I have personally read...what is it, Loki?" one of the agents nodded. "...Loki's file but we don't know everything about him. Is there anything important that we may need to know for the ensuing war?"

Thor looked a little uncomfortable under the spotlight, everyone staring at him, but nonetheless, he spoke, his booming voice softened. "Loki originated from Jotunheim, the land of the frost giants. He is rather small for a giant and was left to die alone during wartime with our realm, Asgard. My father found him and brought him home to be raised normal, as my brother, heir to the throne. But he knew he was different. God of Mischief, we called him, though it was more true than we realized at the time. Once he knew of his true nature, he sought mine and my father's death to gain throne. He was, of course, thwarted after I was banished here. He is cruel, sadistic, finding pleasure in other's pain, and will stop at nothing until he gets his way. Though he played a different card when we were brothers. He was shy, kind. Now he has changed, for the worst, I am afraid."

The president nodded, looking at what a man was writing next to him briefly to assure he got everything down. "I am very sorry for your...loss...it's very hard to lose a family member, even if he is not truly dead." Thor nodded but remained silent. "I would like," the president started, looking at each of them pointedly. "for each of you to tell me your part in whatever plan you have, your special abilities, your liabilities, anything that can either help or hurt us. I don't want a life story," he held up a hand, a small smile on his face. "just a summary, until Mr. Fury and his crew get here. They are running a little late, you see." Everyone thought that was odd for a few reasons. First of all, since when had anyone ever, _ever_ called Nick Fury..._Mr. Fury_? Secondly, how is the man who stresses punctuality _late_? Why didn't the president already know about them? He should've read- or even been briefed on- their files, right? But those concerning thoughts left them when the man smiled gently, as if sensing their hesitation. "I know you are worried, it is all right to be afraid, I am, for one. We all are. It's okay to take your time."

Tony started up at once. "We're not afraid. We're more than ready to take down Loki again, now that we've had enough time to prepare, thanks to Darcia."

The president's eyes drifted to the girl in question, mild curiosity etched in his face. "How so?"

She hesitated only a second before responding, looking directly at the president. "When I was abducted by the Joker, he made me his experiment and somehow I was able to see into the future. Or, dream into the future. It happened when I was sleeping, and I can't control it." She felt as though she were reciting a poem for the thousandth time, having explained herself so much.

"Ah. How do you know the...the difference between dream and, for lack of better word, vision?" the man inquired, his hands folded in mid-air, elbows on the table.

"The, as you said, visions are clearer than dreams, and I remember them, I always remember them where as I can't remember dreams. They also happen under a lot of stress or exertion, usually when I'm exhausted, physically or emotionally."

"Interesting," he was leaning forward and seemed to catch himself, going back into a formal posture. "And since the spotlight is on you, how are you going to be used in the upcoming battle(s)?"

Darcia was silent as she thought about her answer. Something about the man seemed off and though she couldn't quite place it, she didn't think she wanted to tell him everything. "I just coordinated everything," she said finally. The Avengers looked at her, emotionless. "I drew the plans. I'm not going into field. Same with Pepper. We're relying on the others to do their thing."

He didn't look impressed but took the hint and redirected the question to Tony. The latter seemed to catch on to Darcia's uncertainty and answered just as vaguely, little truth and a lot of lies intertwined in his answer. "Well, you know me. I'm all flash and glamor. I'll be the distraction and let Thor here take down Loki when his guard is down. But Bruce is the best part of the plan. Bruce," Tony inquired, nudging the man next to him with his elbow.

Bruce gave Tony a concerning look before turning to the president. "I'll stand on the side until they need me. If we're really in deep, then I'll bring the Big Guy out."

The president's face hardened with each answer, growing suspicious. "Agent Romanov, then?"

Natasha, having lived half her life in lies, shrugged monotonously. "I'm good at shooting."

"She's also very flexible, in case things get tight," Clint added, taking the spotlight. "I also happen to be pretty good at handling an arrow."

"And I'll lead, of course," Steve said, without waiting for the president to ask. "I am a Captain after all."

"Of course," the president agreed, though there was anger and irritation barely contained in his eyes.

"What are you going to do, Mr. President?" Tony asked, hiding a smirk.

"What am I going to do?" the man responded, confused for a minute. "Well, I'm going to...have the National Guard behind you, guns at the ready."

"No Seals?" Pepper asked.

"The Seals are a little busy, I'm sure you'll understand."

"But this is quite an occasion to have them at our use," Thor countered, his brows knit in confusion.

"They've already been sent to sea, I'm afraid," the president said cautiously, his hand twitching.

"What about the Marines?" Steve asked. "You have plenty of them."

The president sighed, getting weary. "I suppose I could send a few of them out, those that can be spared."

"You don't seem to have thought things through. What, did you expect just the eight of us to risk our lives for your country and get away unscathed?" Natasha accused.

"It may seem that way, Agent, however, I assure you that that is farthest from the truth. We have just been a little unprepared."

"You've had almost a day's notice!" Clint exclaimed, looking at everyone from his post at the end of the table.

"You'll understand..." he started, his resolve wearing thin.

"What about the people?" Darcia interrupted.

"...The people...?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "At least some of the area should have been evacuated by now. You've had a little less than twelve hour's notice, but that's plenty of time to start moving them!"

The president's face broke. "I, uh, yes, the people. They've been on their way out of the city since we received the call. No worries, there."

Something from earlier came back to the heiress' mind. "I didn't see any fleeing traffic this morning. Actually, there were people going _into_ the city instead of out of it. There were joggers and dog walkers out on Pennsylvania Avenue, right in the _heart_ of the battle scene!" Now everyone was staring at the president and his party, guarded. Those that had weapons on them had their hands close by, in case of something bad happening.

"Mr. President," Steve said, though the formality held no meaning. "Do you want to tell us exactly what has been going on here?"

Finally, the president's shoulder's sagged, his composure breaking, a sickening smile sliding into place. "I was sure," he said in a brilliant British accent, "I could pull off an ignorant politician. Though it seems I was mistaken. I far underestimated Miss Grace's intuition. And with that," he stood up, his body changing form as he did so, until he was the tall, handsome, evil man they were all accustomed to seeing with disgust. The men next to him seemed unfazed. "I believe this is war." The Avengers were on their feet within seconds of the start of his little speech, but they were still unprepared for the sight of Loki grinning at them maniacally before he disappeared with the president's men. The stood shocked still for a few seconds before Tony snapped out of it first, taking out his phone and dialing rapidly.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for being dumb and ranting. I just had to let it all out. So the contest will be on. It's really simple and comes with a great reward. After this story (though not immediately after, I start classes next week), I will be writing three one shots: one for the Dark Knight series and two for the Avengers. All you have to worry about are the Avengers one shots. There will be two completely different pairings with no OCs (no, not even Darcia) and I want you to either review or message me which pairing you think they'll be. You can guess just for one, or for both, it doesn't matter. One pairing is fairly easy, the other much more difficult to guess. The prize? If you guess both pairings correctly, you'll get two snippets of both epilogues, one for each. If you guess the easy pairing correctly, you get one snippet from the first epilogue. If you guess the harder pairing correctly, you get both, as well. I won't inform anyone who the winner(s) are and I expect you all to keep the snippets to yourself. You must have an account so I can message you the snippets. I will not use any other means, sorry. Best of luck to everyone that tries and congratulations to everyone who wins. I will message you whether or not your answer was correct. You only get one try. So, pip pip!) _


	38. Chapitre Trente Huit

"I'm contacting S.H.E.I.L.D.," he said, snapping the rest of them out of their trances, and if it were any other situation, they would've been shocked and maybe even laughed at him for doing something so unTonylike.

"Good idea," Steve said at the same time as Natasha: "See what happened with Fury."

Tony nodded at the two of them as he placed his phone next to his ear, impatiently tapping his foot. He waited for several long seconds before he let out a gruff and turned off his phone. "They're not answering. Typical...the one time..."

Darcia spoke up, looking hopeful. "Well, this doesn't really mean anything. Maybe they're on their way now, having just escaped whatever Loki put them against, and don't have a phone on them. Or something..." she finished, dejected as everyone gave her an unbelieving look.

"Well," Natasha said, her face grave, "we need to assume that they're not coming. Let's just go and try to get everyone out as soon as we can before Loki actually strikes. Man, I really hate seeing this man..." she muttered the last part, shaking her head. The others nodded solemnly and made their way out of the office.

Something came to Darcia's mind that greatly disturbed her as they walked past people that stared them down. The others, who all were in disguise (with the exception of Pepper), started peeling off their disguises as the went, not caring that people looked at them weird. "Where's the real president, then? If Loki..." she whispered, just loud enough for only their group to hear. Immediately, they all stilled, looking at her with an indescribable expression.

"Pepper," Tony said, thinking quickly. "Find out where the hell the president is and when you do, take care of him." She hesitated just long enough for Tony to take the hint. "C'mon, you know we can't use you in the field." Her face fell but she nodded anyway, going to rush off in the opposite direction before Tony grabbed her by the arms and gave her a big kiss. She seemed to melt immediately in his arms, forgetting everything that was happening around her, including the uncomfortable stares of the other Avengers. Darcia felt a longing when she saw them and looked at Bruce through the corner of her eye, who was otherwise engaged in his own personal dilemma. They pulled away at last, Tony dropping his forehead so it leaned against her's, his eyes shadowed as he stared at her. "For luck," then he smirked. "Not that we need it." Pepper smiled at him, nodding, biting her lip, before she rushed off in search of the president. "All right! Let's get this show on the road!"

And with that, he walked ahead of them, configuring calculations in his mind, a grin of victory aligning his face. They followed, each lost in their own thoughts of battle tactics and diversions, not noticing the threatening glances thrown their way as they left the White House, in search of the black Suburbans that housed their weapons and clothing. They found them in no time, though they knew their cover was blown when they saw the dozens of people outside of the gates, screaming and taking pictures like a bunch of paparazzi. Giving hesitant smiles and waves, they each climbed into the cars to get ready as fast as they could. Finally, loaded with weapons and explosives, clad in uniform, the Avengers stood just inside the gates, answering any immediate questions from their guests. "We need the strongest leaders in this group," Steve said, standing in the front of their group. "We have just sent an alarm throughout the city via wireless technology," he nodded to Tony, "but we need those who are strong, willful, and careful to help get everyone they can out of this area. We don't exactly know what we're facing, but we can assure you that Loki will be thwarted once again. Now, please, break up, and find government officials herding people out of the city, and assist them. Thank you." And with that, Iron Man flew into the air, receiving gasps of shock and horror, as the Captain's speech had finally registered in their minds.

The others walked through the gates then, serious and grave, unflinching as the group started running away, panicking. "We should help them as much as possible while we wait for Loki," Bruce said at last, watching the screaming civilians run in opposite directions, calling for family members. Natasha sighed and knowing she was about to say something he wouldn't want to hear, he continued speaking. "We can't stop him until we see him and who knows where he is right now. Thor, you should help Tony and patrol the skies, but in the meanwhile, we can help save lives."

"All right," Steve said slowly. "It's better than just waiting. Natasha, you and Clint can actually look for any help we can get. We all have our headsets, right?" with their nods, he nodded himself. "Good. Then, let's go. Uh, good luck." The awkward ending to his orders made them all painfully aware that they were desperately unprepared for whatever was going to happen. Sullen, they broke up, Thor flying into the sky with the help of Mjolnir, the agents running off East, while Bruce, Steve and Darcia went West to help everyone out.

* * *

Only a few hours passed when it happened. Steve, Darcia and Bruce managed to get everyone near the Mall on their way out, traveling with few possessions, carpooling with neighbors to avoid too much traffic. Of course there were still thousands of people in the city, but they worried less with most of the main grounds cleared. Two hours into their excursion, Natasha and Clint came back with the smallest group of National Guard trainees possible and Steve considered sending them back the minute he saw them. "They're barely out of boot camp!" he had whispered furiously at the agents.

"You wanted help. They're all we've got," Natasha responded, just as irritated. "Everyone else was gone."

"Come on, Cap," Clint stepped in, putting a hand up. "We couldn't pull many favors without S.H.I.E.L.D. in the picture."

Then the Captain threw his hands in the air, giving up, and went to give the soldiers orders. Darcia and Bruce stopped helping at her command and were sitting on a bench near the Washington Monument, sitting in abject silence and staring at the strangely deserted area. They were holding hands, looking separate ways. There was nothing else to be done while they waited. "I don't understand why he's back," the heiress said suddenly, not taking her gaze away from a frustrated Steve. "From what I heard, he got beat really badly last time. Why would he want to try it again?"

"Who knows," Bruce responded, unconsciously squeezing her hand. "Maybe it's an ego thing. He wants revenge for looking so bad. He is a god, after all."

"Hm." Darcia felt her shoulders drop. She wasn't built for this at all. She wasn't made to fight and get dirty. She should be in California right now, mourning her father, making sure all of the preparations for the gala are going smoothly, worrying about how to match her makeup to her shoes or some other fashion thing. Right now, she couldn't think of all that. If she hadn't come here, if she wasn't in the middle of all this, she wouldn't have found the possible true love of her life. She wouldn't be graced with knowledge of Bruce's past, his memories, requiems. She wouldn't get to experience his little quirks; his glasses sliding down his nose, his curly hair a mess after a long day in the lab, his shy little smile, his furtive glances to Darcia, proving that he really did love her, and that he couldn't believe that she loved him back. No, she wouldn't miss this for the world.

"What I don't understand is why it's taking Loki so long to finally attack."

Darcia looked at the scientist. "That is weird," she agreed, her brows furrowing as she stared with unfocused eyes at the Washington Monument. "Maybe something's held him up. Maybe whatever he has waiting for us isn't cooperating with him. Maybe he's just trying to work us up, get us worried. Who knows." He looked at her, processing what she said. She met his gaze. "I'd rather it just be over."

"Don't we all," he said softly, squeezing her hand again. She gave him a small smile, the peace between them making her forget that they were at war. "If anything happens," he started up again, breaking the peace with a panicked thought. "I'm sorry. I can't really control myself as the other guy and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Stay away from me, is what I'm saying." He looked so broken as he said this, his eyes downcast, his hair covering his face as he looked down.

Darcia squeezed his hand back. "Don't say that. We'll be fine. We've got to be fine." And she put her fingers underneath his chin, bringing his gaze to hers so he could see her reassuring smile. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing, his breath easy. She leaned into him and touched her lips to his forehead, his cheek, and finally his lips, and he kissed her back, tentatively, just as softly, but passion nonetheless there. For once, it was Darcia who broke away first, biting her lower lip and looking at him through hooded eyes. He opened his eyes, confusion stirring in its depths, and the fact that he seemed to continue leaning into her made her smile wide. "We'll be fine," she whispered again, taking the hand on his face and gliding her fingers through his messy hair. He nodded, somehow believing her empty words, for she didn't know what was going to happen, and he didn't know that she saw him scaring her. They would be fine. They had to be.

"Uh, guys, we've got intel. I'm coming back to you all," they heard Tony in their ears and everyone was instantly brought out of their own worlds. Bruce and Darcia broke away from each other and made their way to the others, all seriousness as they prepared for the worse. Thor, who was closer than Tony, arrived from the sky first, just as wary as the others. Tony landed a few seconds later and assumed a leading posture. "It seems there's an army massing up on 48th, heading this way." They nodded, as if expecting this, but seemed at ease either way. "It's not a huge army, but what it was made up with is what got me. All of the generals, captains, sergeants, you know, the big honchos of the armed forces are there, marching. I tried to talk to them, to get help, but they just attacked. Loki's got them under his control."

"You mean like zombies?" Steve asked, mouth shocked open.

"Zombies? That's the best you could come up with?" Clint asked, a gleam in his eye.

The captain narrowed his eyes and assumed his best military stance, crossing his arms and staring the archer down. "Do you have a better reference?"

"Yeah, maybe they were put under the _Imperius_ curse. Ol' Voldy could've gotten to them." Steve looked furiously on at Clint for being teased, made fun of. The archer just grinned. Tony chuckled.

"Good job, Katniss, now let's get into position before our favorite little reindeer comes." Darcia laughed at his comment while Natasha just cracked a wry smile. Bruce hesitantly stood behind Darcia, though if one seriously studied his posture, they would see that he was in a protective stance, feet plastered to the ground, back hunched enough, arms stiff at his side.

"Where do you want me?" Darcia asked, ignoring Tony's and Clint's identical grins.

Natasha ignored them and rolling her eyes, moved towards Darcia. "If you just want to go over here, and remain-" a loud explosion was heard, the ground shook, and everyone braced themselves, looking in horror towards the Washington Monument. A large chunk of the monument was missing, on the ground, covered in smoke and fire, and behind that, a well-sized group of military-clad soldiers marched towards them, guns and all sorts of other weapons at the ready. Loki, levitating on something unseeable, was above the group, a maniacal grin on his face. "Friends!" he said to them, his voice magnifying as if spoken through a megaphone. "I'm very welcome to see you at my little gathering. It seems you have invited a few more guests. This is fine, the more the merrier as you humans say. My little party is very eager to meet you all. Especially you, brother, and the almighty Hulk. Ah, ah, ah," he held up a hand as Tony got his weapons ready to fire.

The fire immediately went out, leaving Tony to assess what the hell just happened to JARVIS. "Let us not have dessert before dinner. I shall like everyone to dine together. I've learned my lesson from the last time, and now that I know how the Hulk works and how our dear Dr. Banner has managed to control him, in his own little ways, I shall be watching from the sidelines." The army was growing nearer and as Loki came to the point where he'd have to go around the Washington Monument, he just waved his hand and the rest of the top fell to the ground with a loud crack, the marble and granite narrowly missing the soldiers coming towards them. Loki floated through the spot where the obelisk once stood, his grin making Darcia sick to her stomach. She felt the gun on her side with a small movement of her hand and felt little reassurance. "So now, let the games begin!" and as he disappeared, the armed militia underneath him opened fire and Tony found he was able to fire back.

Tony soared into the sky, and started speaking urgently into his comm. "We can't hurt these people, they're not in their own minds."

"You're right," Natasha said, putting her guns back in the holster. "Hand to hand combat only. Get the fire arms away from them, find out how to break whatever hold Loki has on them."

"Try hitting them in the head, hard," Clint offered, looking at Natasha through the corner of his eye. She nodded.

"Don't get shot," Steve said, ending the conversation as he ran in zig zags to the army coming at him.

Thor whipped his hammer round and round and just before he flew into the air, his booming voice said: "I shall find my brother and come to help when needed."

Taking this as their cue, the rest of the team split up, running toward the oncoming army. Darcia, with a quick idea, grabbed Bruce's hand and led him off towards the Canadian Embassy, avoiding the onslaught of the army. "Darcia!" the man shouted, obviously confused, but continuing his run with her.

"You can't change in front of them!" she shouted back, still keeping up her steady pace. "They're still with us, even if they don't show it. We'll go from the back. We'll be the distractions, make sure no one really gets hurt!" Bruce, having caught on the minute she said the first sentence, nodded and started leading her, running faster than she could. He gripped her hand with such force that she was reminded of the terror from her dream, of the Hulk, and even though Bruce was still Bruce, he was slowly losing himself to the monster inside.

* * *

A lieutenant from the Navy tried to stab Darcia, his hand baring the dagger just inches from her face. She had wrestled him to the ground and disarmed the gun, but he flipped her over and despite the fact that her legs were wrapped around his enough to where he couldn't move his lower body, the point of the knife kept coming closer and closer to her dirty face. He had his right hand in her ponytail, threatening to rip the hair from her scalp, but she managed to hook her arm around his just enough to lessen his ability to remove a large portion of her hair. The Avengers have managed to detain a good number of Loki's army in just a matter of hours, but the ones still under his power seemed to grow stronger, more fierce. Darcia had been with this guy for a good twenty minutes and she was quickly running out of energy. If she moved her head this way or that, she was guaranteed a cut on her cheek, so she couldn't look around for help. Not that she expected anyway, they were all on their own.

She heard a loud clank and an exclamation of 'how much that cost' and then a thunk, and she could only assume that Tony took out yet another National Guard soldier. Taking that as her cue to get rid of this guy, Darcia gathered all of her strength and shot her head up, smashing foreheads with the man above her, sufficiently knocking him back just enough to use her free arm to twist his left, stealing the dagger and flipping him back over to the ground, the knife poised at his throat. "At the moment, you have no idea how much I want to just slice your neck open. You've wasted my time and I am a very busy person." The man looked up at her with a mixture of revulsion and confusion. She took the butt of the knife and hit him against his left temporal, knocking him unconscious, and with a final huff, she got up and hoisted him to the other unconscious, or recovering militia men.

She looked around to assess the situation (mainly to make sure Bruce hadn't Hulked out yet), and saw Natasha easily taking out three men at once, Clint a hundred feet down from her, dangerously close to falling into the half-filled reflecting pool, which was littered with remnants of the obelisk, dust, dirt and blood, deep in hand-to-hand combat with a younger man. Tony had a small pile of generals behind him, easily taken out since he was in his Iron Man suit, and was currently making an inappropriate joke to Steve over comm, which made the other man yell at him, though it went masked by a loud yell and a grunt. She couldn't see Steve and that made her worried, but her attention was quickly grabbed by a calm voice in her ear. "I need help over by the Lincoln Memorial. I've got someone with a GSW to the abdomen and I'm pretty sure it is irritating the appendix, fast."

"I'll be right there," Darcia responded, glad to hear Bruce's voice and not the Hulk's roar.

Natasha spoke right after her, her voice a little strained. "Are you able to preform an appendectomy, if necessary?"

"No," Bruce replied, tense. "I'm not certified by the Board of Surgery. We'll have to get him to a hospital."

"What if there's no time?" Darcia asked, running towards the Lincoln.

"He dies." It was Natasha who spoke, the finality of her tone ominous. Darcia quickened her pace, and after finally spotting Bruce, broke out into a sprint, jumping into the reflecting pool to shorten her time. A large crash resounded throughout the air, once again shaking the ground; the heiress looked around to see where it came from and noticed a flash of green, gold and black before it disappeared, the Smithsonian up in flames.

"I've spotted Loki!" she shouted, stopped in the middle of the pool, staring at the burning Museum of National History. "And he's destroying the Hope Diamond."

"Only you would care about something like that," Clint teased, only a few yards from her. She rolled her eyes but was comforted by Thor's booming voice.

"I have also seen my brother. I will detain him."

"Darcia, are you able to help me now? This man is going to die."

The heiress shook her head clear of what she just saw and nodded to herself. "Of course, I'm coming." Clint and Tony chuckled, earning another eye roll, and then she ran off towards Bruce. Out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and hit Darcia, throwing her back, falling to the ground, clutching her arm. She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks, but managed to lift herself up enough to see a colonel lowering his handgun. "Bastard!"

"What happened?" Tony asked, out of breath for some reason.

"I, uh," she breathed deeply, controlling her tears. "I'm hit. Left bicep. Jesus, I've been shot. What the fuck."

"You've been shot?" It was Bruce, trying to keep his voice calm, but worry underlining it anyway.

"Yeah, yeah," she said breathlessly. "I'm fine. It hurts but I think, I think it's just a, uh, a flesh wound. Shiva."

"I'm coming to you."

"No, no. Save the guy. I'm fine. I'll just wrap it up. I could use a distraction though. He's...he's coming towards me."

Just as she finished speaking, an arrow whizzed through the air, hitting the colonel in the thigh. "On it," Clint said, a grin in his voice.

"I thought we agreed not to use any weapons," Darcia breathed, ripping a piece of fabric from her suit and wrapping it tightly around her arm. "But thanks."

"He won't die. No one shoots Darcia Grace and gets away with it while I'm around."

The heiress smiled despite herself, and the line went silent, everyone back to their own fights. She finished wrapping up her wound and stood up shakily, looking for Bruce. He was nowhere to be found; in fact, everything seemed off, too quiet, distant. She turned around on the spot, examining the area, looking for anything that was familiar. Everything was blurred, she couldn't spot any of the other members of the team, and it seemed that the militia men under Loki's control were advancing on her too slowly. She turned to run, to get away from the entire situation, but found her feet stuck to the ground, her body unmoving, time slowing down. She heard a laugh, a cruel, sinister laugh that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire Mall and looked up to see Loki, coming down from the air, something weird pointing at her. When he spoke, it was like he was speaking through a computer, in slow motion, the delicateness and elegance of his speech slurred, his sentences in fragments. "I am burdened... you demand to be controlled... glorious purpose... wish subjugation..."

"Help," she murmured, trying to fight the slowness, trying to be rid of whatever was drugging her.

"What's wrong?" Loki sneered, his hand coming down to touch her hair. She flinched away from him. "Darcia, what's the matter?" His eyes flickered between blue and brown, his sneer to a worry, black hair to brown, then back again. "You will suffer, just like him."

"No, no! Get away!" she threw her arm out to punch, but it was stopped in mid air by Loki, who looked at her with hurt.

"Let me see the wound."

"Go away! Bruce! Tony!" she shouted, dropping her body to the ground, the world above her hazy.

"I'm here, I'm here, just let me see the wound." Loki moved to grab her again and she screamed. He shot back, confused. "Darcia, it's me, Br..." the end of the sentence blurred, the world going dark.

* * *

"What's going on, Banner?" Tony said, calm but with unmasked anger.

Bruce fumbled with Darcia, applying pressure to her wound frantically. "I, I don't know. It's a clear shot, definitely a flesh wound, but...but she's hallucinating. She thought I was attacking her or something."

"Thought?"

"She passed out. I, I don't know what I'm working with. I have no time, no lab." Panic was clear in his voice, he applied pressure to the wound, took it off, thought about splashing it with water from the pool but decided against it and continued to apply pressure.

"Okay, I'll have JARVIS examine the area and Pepper will assist with whatever needs to be done further. Your pocket, Bruce, I placed an iPhone in everyone's pockets in case they need JARVIS' help. Take it out and treat him like we're in the lab at home."

Bruce did as he was told, and found (without much surprise), an iPhone in his back pocket. He turned it on and was met with JARVIS' pristine voice. "How may I be of service, sir?"

"Uh, can you see what's wrong with the bullets being used? It seems as if there's a poison on them or something."

"Of course, sir. Please aim the camera at the bullet for full examination."

Bruce looked around for the bullet but couldn't seem to find it. "We have no bullet."

"The wound will do then, sir." The AI's voice seemed like it held a bit of annoyance, but was still pleasant enough.

"Er, all right." He did what he was told, removing Darcia's bandages and holding the camera up to the wound.

"Compiling." He held the phone there for a few more minutes, waiting, growing the slightest bit more impatient with each passing second. "Received. If you would place a small amount of blood on the tray that was ejected, it would help speed the process."

"Tray?" And true to the robot's words, a small tray was sticking out of the bottom of the iPhone, where the charging port would be. He did as he was told and waited just as impatiently for the AI to finish running the data.

"Complete. It seems as if the bullet contained a poly-saccharine mixture that is not fatal, but left untreated will reduce the victim into madness. An antidote will be made and delivered to Miss Potts. It should be in your reach within a half-hour."

"A half-hour?" Bruce said, shocked. "She could lose her mind by then!"

"Please note, Dr. Banner, that a half-hour is a record time for a strong antidote to be ready. I would advise you keep Miss Grace hydrated and away from much stress. Let her be while you tend to the others, as I'm sure with Mr. Stark's impeccable view for flare will get him in harm's way more than once."

Bruce didn't laugh, even when Tony was spouting about how he heard the entire thing and he was removing the sarcastic capabilities from the AI as soon as he got home, instead, did as he was told, carried the heiress to the top of the stairs to the Lincoln Memorial, and hid her behind a pillar. It was deserted up here so she should be safe enough, no matter how much he disliked the thought of leaving her alone. With a final look at the girl, he rushed off to the fight, Loki's numbers dwindling slowly, the man in question nowhere to be found.

* * *

_(A/N: K. So idk why no one's attempted the contest but whatever. I guess everyone can wait for the epilogues, then. Here's the first half of the battle, the next half will be a little while from now on, as I start classes tomorrow and will be super, super busy. I really wanted to finish this story before then but oh well. We'll just see how long this takes. I hope not too long, but you never know. There aren't many chapters left. So yay for that. I hope you all liked the chapter.)_


	39. Chapitre Trente Neuf

"All right, I've stabilized him enough," Bruce said through the comm, to no one in particular, as he finished bandaging up the man that took so much of his attention earlier.

"Will he live?" Natasha asked, a strain to her voice.

Bruce sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "Yeah, hopefully. If we can get this war over with soon and get him to a doctor. I did the best I could but his appendix is inflamed. So I don't know..."

Tony shouted gleefully, making most of the team flinch, the piercing sound reverberating through their ears. "What the hell was that? Please tell me you didn't just see Bieber or anything," Clint said, irritated, but with a smile in his voice.

"Oh, I'm done with my men. Does anyone need help or do we want me to help Thor with Loki?"

"Actually," Bruce said, his voice slightly over shadowing the others', "can you check on Pepper? I don't like leaving Darcia all alone up there."

"Right-O, Doc." And with a flash of light and flamboyance, Tony flew into the sky towards the White House.

Bruce looked around. Most of the enemy was detained and he could hear his teammate's breathing heavy in his ears as they finished off their opposers. "Do you need any help, any of you?"

A loud grunt was heard from Natasha and then a thud before she spoke. "Nah, I'm almost done over here. Barton?"

"There's..." a strained silence, "a man who..." a grunt, "might need some damn stitches if he doesn't fucking fall already!" Clint replied, making the others sigh, before a loud bang was heard and the archer finally sighed with relief. "Nevermind."

"Captain...?" Bruce asked, almost afraid to hear what might be said.

"Go check on her, Doctor. We've almost taken care of it. Thor, have you seen Loki lately?" Steve said, sounding as if he only just took a stroll in the park rather than currently fighting three high ranking militia men.

"Nay. He has disappeared again. But I have more than two eyes open right now. We will catch him soon enough."

Bruce nodded and took that as his cue to leave the wreckage and passed out bodies to go see his girlfriend. There was no one near him, which was a good enough sign for them at the moment; he would worry about Loki when he was done worrying about Darcia. A scowl aligned his face as he jogged towards Lincoln. This is one of the reasons he never tried to get acquainted with anyone closely. All of his thoughts were of her, it was often hard to concentrate. He needed to have full clarity of his mind if he wanted to keep a cap on the Hulk and an eye for Loki. With a sigh, he shook his head, having just reached the top of the stairs of the Memorial, emptying his mind just for a moment so he could focus on his lover. The blood on her face dried and she looked like she was having an internal battle, though no part of her ever moved. Bruce moved some of her fallen hair out of her face and took her wrist for her pulse, noticing how stiff she was getting. He silently cursed and before speaking in his comm, checked all of her other vital stats. "Tony, anything?"

There was a brief silence before the billionaire responded. "Uh, sorry, I was...detained." Cough. "The serum should be here any second aaaand speak of the devil, that might be it. Could be a bomb though, not sure at this- ah, point." Long breath out. "Yep, that's it. I'm over there." And with a side whisper not meant for the others to hear, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Pep. Keep a good eye on the president."

Bruce rolled his eyes and was going to speak but Steve got to it first. "_Hurry it up, Stark._"

"I'm coming, jeeze!" And after a snicker heard from both him and Pepper, Tony actually left, flying towards Bruce and Darcia. He landed within seconds, as if he didn't come nearly two miles. His helmet flipped open to reveal a sweaty, flushed face. "How's she holding?"

"Would be better if we had that antidote sooner, but now's better than never."

"Is that attitude, Banner? That's my job, you know. Leave it to the pros," Tony managed to tease, earning a scowl from the other man, before he tossed the bottle to the doctor. There was a brief silence as Bruce examined the tiny vial of clear liquid. "She will...?"

"Yeah, she will..." Bruce whispered, uncorking the vial.

"You know," Tony breathed, an unbelieving laugh in his voice, "if Barton were here, he'd make another Harry Potter joke or something about that." The man sat down next to Darcia, worry etched all over his face, barely concealed by fake humor.

"Yeah," the other man replied, just as quiet. "Yeah, probably." Silence. "Well, here goes nothing." Bruce lifted the vial to examine it one last time before furrowing his eyebrows.

"She drinks it," Tony offered.

"Of course." And with that, Bruce grabbed Darcia's face and opened her mouth for her, before tilting back her head and forcing the gooey substance down her throat. He and Tony sat back, watching anxiously for any sign of life. Seconds turned to minutes, their teammates' shouts of victory being ignored as they waited impatiently. "This is taking too long. Shit, _shit_, this is taking too long. Tony-"

"Give it a few more minutes. She was pretty out," Tony whispered, though just as worried as the doctor. And he complied, watching his girlfriend like a hawk, looking for anything that changed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she twitched and her body relaxed, a long sigh coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, thank god. Thank you..." Bruce whispered, reaching down to grab Darcia's hand in his.

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed against the pillar, his eyes closing for a brief moment. Her eyes slowly opened, lidded and unfocused, but there, and with as much strength as she had, she squeezed the doctor's hand and cracked a bloody smile. "Hey."

He grinned and kissed her softly, uncharacteristically overtaken by emotion. "Hey," he replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh like hell. Twice over and left in the oven to brown."

Tony laughed outright, taking Darcia's forehead to kiss it, and shaking his head. "Where on Earth did you hear that, woman?"

She let out a chuckle. "Some country boy turned lieutenant said that at one point today." The three of them shared a laugh and were met with even more relief when the others commed in.

"That bastard's army is down," Clint said, a grin in his voice.

Thor was next to reply, landing in front of Natasha and Steve, stress aligning his eyes. "Let us take a break. There is no use in searching for Loki blind. You would have more luck slaying the Balrog with one hand tied behind your back."

There was a brief silence. "Thor, you know about the Balrog?" Clint asked, incredulous.

"Is that correct? I watched a movie with little people and a wizard that victoriously fought a demon called the Balrog. Am I mistaken?"

"Are you talking about Lord of the Rings?" Tony inquired.

"I know what that is! I saw it with him!" Steve gleamed.

Natasha rolled her eyes and plopped down on top of some general, stretching out her legs. "That's great, Cap."

They all laughed and Darcia realized that she was feeling better as time went on, whatever potion JARVIS concocted miraculously working. "I could really go for a pastry right now. Actually, there's this great place off of Virginia that sells the best macaroons you'll ever have," she said, playing with Bruce's fingers. He cracked a smile at her but she could see that now that she was better, he was slowly reverting back to his old, cautious self. She frowned.

"I don't like macaroons. Never sat with me well," Tony quipped, shrugging half-heartedly. "But I am hungry. If only God of Ass would ever show up so I can eat something..."

Clint barked out a laugh. "Come join the party and quit your threesome. Maybe "Silver Tongue" will come to us if we're all together. I'd like a burger."

"How do you always crave burgers after you fight?" Natasha asked, though not entirely interested.

"No idea."

Tony stood up and looked down at his long time friend. "Do you need any help?"

"Dunno yet," she said. "Lemme see." She removed her hands from Bruce and placed them palm down on the ground and with a deep breath, pushed herself up. She had to steady herself on both Bruce and the pillar behind her, but for the most part, it was an impressive amount of strength for a recent near-corpse. "Might need help walking," she laughed. "But other than that, I'm good. Yeah, I'm good."

Bruce eyed her warily. "That's impressive. I didn't expect this much strength from you so soon."

"She's got a lot of fight," Tony said, and for some reason, Bruce thought he felt a sort of hostility radiating from the other man. "Come on, Darcia. You need to be fighting fit for Ass-Hat, wherever he is." Tony grabbed one of her arms and Bruce helped himself to the other, deep in thought, and together, the three of them made their way to their team.

* * *

"What time is it?" Darcia asked, casually running her hand through the burnt grass. Pepper sent a drone over them not too long ago, dropping off food for them and the handful of soldiers that did almost no good during the battle, and now they were all waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"Seven."

Her head snapped towards Tony. "Seven in the night?"

"Morning," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"_What? _Really?"

He chuckled. "No, not really. Seven P.M. Though it has gotten dark pretty fast..."

"It's been dark all day," Natasha said ominously.

"True," they all agreed, looking in separate directions.

Clint groaned loudly and fell backwards on to the ground. "I'm so bored! Jesus I wish he'd just hurry the hell up."

"Has anyone ever told you you act like a child sometimes?" Steve asked, tossing a piece of marble across the field.

"Everyday."

They all laughed, Tony throwing a random piece of debris at Clint and saying, "Fetch boy!"

"I'm not a dog, Stark!" he huffed, throwing it back at the billionaire, causing more laughter.

"Loki!" Tony yelled out lazily. "You need to keep control of your dinner guests!"

"Loki! I want my dessert now!" Darcia shouted, laughing. Then came the repeated shouting of Loki's name to the sky, followed by laughter and outrageous requests of the Norse God.

Thor's booming voice calmed them all down, and it seemed as if the whole town went silent and the reality of their situation pressed on them. "LOKI! Come out and play!"

It was like there was an echo following his words, though it didn't match what he said, it was just as grave. "_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._" No one spoke, they all just stared at each other, laughter gone, frowns on their faces, and the sky seemed to get darker. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." was reverberated, slightly louder, though nonetheless scary. "Your wish is my command." They jumped up, looking for the man with the slick voice. They were met with a loud roar and a monster with one eye.

* * *

_(A/N: OMG. Guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, SO unbelievably sorry! School was awful this past term and I got more hours at work because an employee quit so I literally had NO time to even consider writing. I've just recently been getting myself back into the swing of things these past couple of days. I feel absolutely horrible. And my break is almost over so if I don't finish this story by then, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until spring or summer break. I wanted to finish it this past summer but didn't have the time because of work. I feel awful right now. Things will pick up. I've got everything planned out and I'm working on getting this blasted war scene over with because I hate writing battles (as you can tell) and then everything will be easy-peazy lemon squeezy. Promise. I'll have fun chapters coming out left and right. Guh. Thanks to those that have stayed with me and I really hope you don't hate me forever. I see these stories with sequels and feel awful because I didn't even finish mine yet! It's fine. It's okay. It'll be done soon. I swear.)_


End file.
